REINOS MÁGICOS
by Bella SaGa
Summary: PRIMER FIC: Bella y Edward estaban destinados a estar juntos antes de nacer, pero un secuestro cambiará todos los planes. ¿Podrá el destino ser más fuerte que su separación aún sin conocerse? ¿Podrá el bien contra el mal? TERMINADO
1. Prefacio

_**Esta historia es un proyecto en conjunto con una gran amiga mía. Ya habíamos escrito antes juntas, pero es la primera vez que usamos los personajes de la saga. Esperamos que os guste y que nos dejeis muchos reviews.**_

_**Besitos para tods, esperamos vuestros comentarios =)**_

**Los personajes no nos pertenecen, sino a la gran Stephenie Meyer. Lo único que es nuestro es la trama y esperamos que os guste.**

* * *

**-PREFACIO-**

Esta historia empieza en el Reino Violeta donde dos reyes esperan a su primer fruto de amor, Charles y Renny gobiernan alegremente este reino; todo el reino esta con los reyes, les apoyan y respetan ya que no son reyes despiadados, pero no todo en este mundo es tan bonito, la oscuridad se cierne alrededor del reino, causando el mayor caos, que se haya logrado ver en todos los años.  
Los reyes antes de nacer ni siquiera su preciosa hija tenían firmado el contrato de matrimonio con el hijo de los reyes Cullen, del Reino Linzzer, él tenia ahora mismo dos años, tampoco se enteraba de nada, los reyes Carlisle y Esmeralda Cullen iban muy a menudo al reino violeta a visitar a la reina, siguiendo de cerca el embarazo de su futura princesa.  
Fuera del sigiloso y ancestral Reino Violeta se encuentra el Reino Alatar, el más temido y tenebroso donde los peores seres y criaturas se esconden, a las órdenes de los reyes James y Victoria Nioman, allí hay magos tenebrosos, dragones, arcángeles, nadie que valore su vida se acerca a esos territorios, ya que quien entra no sale vivo, si la persona les interesa le convierten al mundo tenebroso.  
Se encuentra en las colinas ocultas Demolt, son prácticamente imposibles de encontrar si el reino no quiere mostrarse, sus poderes son increíbles, ya que la maldad los hace casi invencibles. No suelen molestar al menos que ellos sean molestados, pero el nacimiento de la futura princesa les tiene demasiado nerviosos, por el bien que esa niña puedo traer, haciéndoles abandonar este mundo; James y Victoria planean el plan mas cruel y doloroso que nunca hayan usado para acabar con esa niña nada mas nacer…….¿Podrá el bien contra el mal?


	2. Cap 1: NACIMIENTO

_**Esta historia es un proyecto en conjunto con una gran amiga mía. Ya habíamos escrito antes juntas, pero es la primera vez que usamos los personajes de la saga. Esperamos que os guste y que nos dejeis muchos reviews.**_

_**Besitos para tods, esperamos vuestros comentarios =)**_

**Los personajes no nos pertenecen, sino a la gran Stephenie Meyer. Lo único que es nuestro es la trama y esperamos que os guste.**

* * *

**-Capitulo 1-**

**-Nacimiento-**

La princesa estaba apunto de nacer; todos en el reino andaban atentos a los mensajes desde el palacio, pero nadie decía nada, en el palacio la gente andaba inquieta ya que la comadrona no salía del cuarto y el doctor tampoco, haciendo la espera mas larga y deseosa, a las 5 horas de comenzar el parto, la puerta de la habitación se abre saliendo de ella, el doctor con una precisa bebe en sus brazos.  
-Su majestad aquí esta su preciosa hija- dijo el doctor dándole a la pequeña y haciendo una reverencia.  
-Mi pequeña Isabella- el rey abrazo a su hija con los ojos empañados en lágrimas, pero pronto tuvo que soltarla, ya que un mensajero venia a darle malas noticias enviadas desde el reino Alatar, donde los dragones que habitaban en el reino Violeta se habían ido al reino malvado de Alatar apoyando a los reyes Nioman, solo uno se quedo, el rey no sabia que hacer, ya que la reina no se encontraba en disposición de darla esa grave noticia, los dragones en el lado oscuro serian un gran enemigo a la hora de luchar si tocase, no entendía porque en ese mismo instante ni a que se debía su huida del reino.  
El rey Charles entro a ver a su esposa a la habitación real donde se encontraba descansando con la pequeña Isabella en la cuna, la niña debió de notar el movimiento y se puso a llorar, el rey se acerco cogiéndola en sus brazos y acunándola, viendo como sus pequeños ojos verdes se cerraban lentamente.

Los meses pasaron sin ningún percance desde el Reino Alatar, los reyes parecían no querer una guerra o esperar a conseguir más allegados de los que tenían ya, eso hizo que el rey temblara temiendo lo peor, su esposa Renny se estaba reponiendo del embarazo rápidamente, no había sido muy complicado pero habían sido muchas horas e hizo que la reina no estuviera del todo recuperada hasta un mes mas tarde. Todo el reino estaba contento con el nacimiento de su princesa Isabella, sabían que su unión con el reino Linzzer traería paz a los dos reinos. Los reyes Carlisle y Esmeralda llegaron de visita con su hijo heredero Edward, querían que viera a su futura esposa, aunque el no la viera así al ser tan pequeño, los reyes Swan les recibieron alegremente en su reino, eran grandes amigos desde la infancia y eso hacia que sus dos reinos se unieran con un gran lazo; el rey Charles llamo al rey Carlisle a si despacho para poder hablar sobre lo ocurrido el día del nacimiento de su hija con los dragones, no le había comentado nada antes para no preocuparle antes de lo debido, el Rey Carlisle se preocupo sabiendo el gran peligro que había, el que los dragones se hubiesen unido al reino Alatar.  
-Debemos hacer algo Charles-dijo con preocupación Carlisle- no podemos esperar a que ellos ataquen, porque sabes igual que yo, que será un ataque mortal, sus poderes les hace invencibles y uniéndolos a los mágicos dragones mas.  
-Pero tampoco podemos atacar sin saber realmente que van hacer, seria un riesgo a correr para nuestros dos reinos, Carlisle-dijo Charles angustiado- temo igual que tu por la vida de nuestros reinos, además de que sabes que no encontraremos el reino si ellos no nos le muestran, pueden atacarnos por cualquier lado.

Los reyes siguieron hablando en el despacho, mientras las reinas paseaban a la princesa y el príncipe Edward jugaba en el jardín, ellas sabían que sus esposos estaban hablando de algo importante, sobre todo Renny sabia que algo grave podía pasar lo sentía y en las acciones de su esposo también.  
-Esmeralda estoy intranquila, se que algo sucede en el reino, que un peligro muy pronto puede acecharnos, pero Charles no me ha comentado nada, pero desde el día del nacimiento de Isabella veo el miedo y temor en sus ojos, creo que por eso ha llamado a tu esposo Carlisle al despacho- dijo Renny nerviosa.  
-Tranquila Renny seguro que no es nada y lo estas exagerando- dijo Esmeralda tocando el hombro de Renny para tranquilizarla- si fuera algo tan grave tu esposo te hubiese advertido.

Siguieron paseando por el jardín hasta que sus esposos se acercaron a ellos, con una sonrisa en su cara y besando los labios de sus esposas dulcemente.  
-Nuestra visita no solo venia por conocer a la bellísima princesa Isabella sino también a comunicaros que mi esposa Esmeralda espera un hijo, todavía no sabemos el sexo del bebe, pero la noticia nos hace dichosos-dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa y tocando la barriga de su esposa.  
-Muchas felicidades a ambos, por el nuevo bebe que esperan, nos alegramos muchísimo de esta gran noticia- dijo el Rey Charles, dirigiéndose a Carlisle y Esmeralda.

La visita de los reyes duro cuatro meses, no tenían novedad de ningún ataque, por lo que los reyes Cullen decidieron irse de nuevo a su reino para no dejarle desprotegido durante tanto tiempo, ninguno de los dos reyes habían avisado a sus esposas del riesgo que había de sufrir un ataque para no causarlas angustia ni inquietarlas hasta no tener algo con certeza.  
Los reyes desayunaban en el gran salón, mientras su pequeña descansaba todavía en la habitación real, la reina termino de desayunar y subía a sus aposentos a por la princesa, pero lo que oyeron fue un grito desgarrador de la reina desde su habitación…

* * *

_Espero que os haya gustado ^^_

_¿Merecemos un review?_

Bella SaGa & Carlota Other


	3. Cap 2: SECUESTRO

_**Esta historia es un proyecto en conjunto con una gran amiga mía. Ya habíamos escrito antes juntas, pero es la primera vez que usamos los personajes de la saga. Esperamos que os guste y que nos dejeis muchos reviews.**_

_**Besitos para tods, esperamos vuestros comentarios =)**_

**Los personajes no nos pertenecen, sino a la gran Stephenie Meyer. Lo único que es nuestro es la trama y esperamos que os guste.**

* * *

**-Capitulo 2-**

**-Secuestro-**

El rey entro corriendo nervioso cuando se encontró a su esposa tirada en el suelo llorando a lagrima viva, se acerco a ella y la abrazo, sin que ella dejara de llorar, el rey viendo que su esposa no le decía nada y le ponía cada vez mas nervioso, decidió preguntarla.

-¿Mi amor que te sucede?- pregunto sin dejar de abrazarla en ningún instante.

-Nuestra hija Charles, nuestra hija-empezó a llorar mas rotundamente-nos robaron a nuestra hija- se desmayo en ese mismo momento quedando inconsciente en los brazos de su esposo Charles, las criadas agarraron a la reina tumbándola en la cama y llamando al medico de urgencia mientras el rey todavía sin creérselo mirada la cuna donde debía de encontrarse su pequeña, pero la encontró vacío, dio aviso a todo su ejercito que empezaran la búsqueda, quedándose él al lado de su esposa.

Estuvieron largos años con la búsqueda de su pequeña Isabella, pero no dieron con ella, no encontraron ni un pequeño rastro, eso hizo que los reyes cayeran en una gran depresión, no pudiendo levantar la cabeza ni siquiera cuando el medico dio el aviso a los reyes de que la reina esperaba un nuevo retoño, no asomo ni una pequeña sonrisa en su cara en cambio la reina se hecho a llorar mas profundamente, recordando a su pequeña Isabella.

Pasaron los nueves meses de embarazo sin mayor complicación, pero el parto resulto ser mas duro, la reina estaba muy debilitada y eso complicaba el nacimiento de la pequeña, después de 6 horas de parto, el doctor salio de la habitación real cargando a una pequeña niña en sus brazos entregándosela al rey Charles, miro a su segunda hija, esta a diferencia de Isabella tenia los ojos marrones chocolate, pero la tristeza no podía borrarse de sus ojos aunque tuviera de nuevo a una niña en sus brazos, sabían que a Ángela la tendrían mas vigilada y sin dejarla a solas en ningún momento para no correr el riesgo que corrieron con Isabella.

Los reyes Cullen volvieron de visita al castillo al enterarse del nacimiento de la nueva princesa Ángela, su hijo Edward ya tenia 8 años, y sus gemelos Rosalie y Jasper 6 años, Carlisle y Esmeralda querían hablar con los reyes Swan de hacer un nuevo contrato con su nueva hija, la reina no quiso salir del aposento sintiéndose mal, casi nunca salía de la habitación, estaba sumida en una gran depresión, casi nunca estaba con Ángela por el dolor que la producía tenerla en sus brazos; Charles bajo ha atender a los reyes Cullen mientras sus tres hijos jugaban en el jardín.

-Disculpe a mi esposa Renny, desde lo ocurrido con Isabella no sale casi nunca de la cama, sufre una gran depresión, casi nunca esta con nuestra pequeña Ángela porque la hace mal- dijo seriamente Charles a los Cullen- pero creo que si es buena idea firmar el contrato de boda, nuestros reinos quiero que se junten dándonos las tranquilidad que llevamos buscando casi desde hace siglos.

-Claro amigo charles la paz no tardara en llegar, dentro de 18 años todo se vera distinto, tu hija será mayor de edad y podrá casarse con nuestro hijo Edward- dijo Carlisle tocando el hombro de su amigo dándole su apoyo.

Pasaron al despacho a hablar de los acuerdos del contrato, mientras Edward, Rosalie y Jasper estaban jugando en el jardín. Esmeralda los vigilaba mientras tenía a Ángela en sus brazos. La pequeña dormía placenteramente, y Esmeralda la acunaba con mucho cariño. Se parecía muchísimo a Isabella… Empezó a recordar como eran Charles y Renny antes de que pasara la desgracia, pero un toque en sus brazos la despertó de sus ensoñaciones. Era su hijo Edward, que la miraba fijamente.

- ¿Puedo cogerla, mami? –le preguntó, mientras extendía sus brazos. Esmeralda sonrió, ya que unos años después ellos serían marido y mujer, así que la situación le resultaba un poco cómica. Ayudó a su hijo a cogerla, indicándole como sujetarla bien para no hacerle daño a la bebé. Edward se quedó mirándola fijamente, pero Ángela se despertó. Miró a Edward y empezó a sonreírle.

- Mami, mami, mira –le dijo Edward a Esmeralda-. Me está sonriendo.

- Eso es que le gustas, cielo –le contestó Esmeralda, sonriendo a su vez.

- Será como mi hermanita pequeña –dijo Edward mientras mecía a Ángela con cuidado

- Cariño… -comenzó a hablar Esmeralda, no sabiendo bien como decirle- ella algún día será tu esposa…

- ¿Mi esposa? –Le dijo Edward dudoso- Mami, no me puedo casar con un bebé –dijo como si fuera la cosa mas obvia del mundo.

- No será ahora mismo. Cuando hayáis crecido y seáis mayores, vosotros dos os casareis, y así uniréis nuestros reinos, el reino Linzzer y el reino Violeta.

- Pero mami, yo no me quiero casar con ella. Es mi hermanita, como Rosalie. No podemos casarnos –le contestó Edward.

- No cielo, no es tu hermana… -le dijo Esmeralda, mientras pensaba que no tenía que haberle dicho nada- mira, haremos una cosa. Si conoces a alguna chica que te guste más antes de cumplir los 25 años, podrás casarte con ella. Si cuando llegues a esa edad no la has conocido, te casarás con Ángela, ¿vale? Porque un rey no puede quedar soltero, y tú serás el futuro rey de Linzzer, no querrás que el pueblo se disguste, ¿verdad?

Edward se quedó pensativo durante un rato. Finalmente, sólo asintió levemente con la cabeza y dejó a Ángela en brazos de su madre, saliendo después corriendo en dirección a sus hermanos para seguir jugando con ellos. Esmeralda lo miró pensativa… No debía haberle hecho esa promesa a su hijo. Pero sólo era un niño, pronto lo olvidaría…

* * *

_*__viszed__, agradecemos tu review… es el primero de los muchos que nos gustaría recibir, ya que ambas andamos emocionadísimas con la historia =)_

_Esperamos que os haya gustado este nuevo capítulo. Si dejan reviews, actualizaremos antes ^^_

_Besitos_

_Bella SaGa & Carlota Other_


	4. Cap 3: DESCONOCIDO

_**Esta historia es un proyecto en conjunto con una gran amiga mía. Ya habíamos escrito antes juntas, pero es la primera vez que usamos los personajes de la saga. Esperamos que os guste y que nos dejeis muchos reviews.**_

_**Besitos para tods, esperamos vuestros comentarios =)**_

**Los personajes no nos pertenecen, sino a la gran Stephenie Meyer. Lo único que es nuestro es la trama y esperamos que os guste.**

**

* * *

  
**

**-Capítulo 3-**

**-Desconocido-**

**10 AÑOS DESPUÉS**

El príncipe Edward paseaba por el bosque cercano al reino Alatar. Sabía que no debía andar por aquella zona, pero estaba aburrido de pasear por su reino. Las chicas lo atosigaban, lo que él quería era tranquilidad. Acababa de cumplir la mayoría de edad, aunque no le importaba en absoluto. No dejaba de pensar en la promesa que su madre le había hecho diez años atrás. Ella pensaba que él no lo recordaba, pero lo tenía muy presente en su día a día. Había intentado encontrar a la chica adecuada, aquella que hiciera que él mundo dejase de girar sólo con su presencia, pero no aparecía… Pensó en Ángela, en lo mucho que la quería, pero aquello no era amor. Ella no era el amor de su vida. Y ella lo veía como un hermano mayor, jugaban juntos muy a menudo, ya que ella todavía tenía 12 años… Era una gran diferencia de edad, aunque en unos años más dejaría de notarse tanto. Siguió paseando por el bosque cuando oyó una voz, y que voz… Sonaba como si un ángel hubiese bajado del cielo. Quería saber a quién pertenecía…

La princesa Jane, aunque ese no fuese su verdadero nombre, paseaba por el bosque del reino. Sus padres, James y Victoria, nunca le permitían salir de los terrenos de palacio, pero aprovechando su ausencia, decidió ir a pasear fuera. No tendrían porque enterarse. Llevaba su libro favorito, Romeo y Julieta, y estaba buscando el lugar adecuado para ponerse a leer con tranquilidad. Tenía que esconder ese libro, porque sus padres no dejaban de decirle que esas historias fantásticas de amor y aventuras no hacían más que corromper su cabeza, haciendo que su imaginación crease cosas que en verdad no existían. Ella pensaba que un amor como el que se tenían Romeo y Julieta era demasiado maravilloso como para ser inventado. Algún día ella conocería a alguien que se convertiría en el amor de su vida, y vivirían juntos para siempre… Aunque el final del libro era trágico, ella no tenía porque acabar igual que ellos. Sus padres no tenían enemigos como los Capuleto o los Montesco, así que podía estar tranquila por aquella parte.

Sus padres insistían en llevarla a fiestas de sociedad, para que conociese a los chicos de la clase alta. Ella iba obligada, demasiado arreglada como para ir cómoda, y tenía que escuchar a todos los chicos decirle una tontería detrás de otra. Eran tan aburridos… Que si mi padre me comprará este deportivo nuevo, que si en mi hacienda tengo tantos caballos… Ella quería alguien con quien poder hablar de verdad, con quien compartir sus gustos literarios y musicales, que cada día a su lado fuese único y especial…

Finalmente llegó a un claro. Ese lugar era perfecto, el sol entraba entre los árboles iluminándolo entero, y los arbustos con flores parecían el lugar ideal donde sentarse cómodamente a leer durante horas. Se dejó caer suavemente en uno de ellos y comenzó a sonreír. Era todavía más cómodo de lo que había imaginado. Abrió su libro y comenzó a leer, recitando los versos en voz alta. Estaba tan extasiada mientras hacía esto, que olvidó todo lo que tenía a su alrededor. Se quedó callada inmediatamente, mirando fijamente desde donde provenía un ruido, y apareció un chico. Se quedó mirándole a los ojos. Eran de un verde esmeralda intenso, que hacía que perdiera el sentido y la noción de todo lo que tenía alrededor…

Los dos chicos se quedaron mirando fijamente. Ambos pensaban que el otro era una alucinación, la respuesta a sus plegarias después de tanto tiempo. Edward la miró como si fuera la primera vez que podía ver…

- Por favor, no paréis –le dijo Edward a Jane- Seguid con los versos de Julieta. Me encanta esa obra.

- ¿De verdad? –Contestó Jane, poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a él- Eres el primer chico que no me dice que la literatura es una tontería…

- ¿Quién os dijo eso? Nada que escribiera Shakespeare podría ser calificado de tontería –le dijo Edward acercándose más a ella y cogiendo su mano.

- "¡Ah, es mi dama, es mi amor! ¡Ojala lo supiera! Mueve los labios, mas no habla. No importa: hablan sus ojos; voy a responderles. ¡Qué presuntuoso! No me habla a mí. Dos de las estrellas más hermosas del cielo tenían que ausentarse y han rogado a sus ojos que brillen en su puesto hasta que vuelvan. ¿Y si ojos se cambiasen con estrellas? El fulgor de su mejilla les haría avergonzarse, como la luz del día a una lámpara; y sus ojos lucirían en el cielo tan brillantes que, al no haber noche, cantarían las aves. ¡Ved cómo apoya la mejilla en la mano! ¡Ah, quién fuera el guante de esa mano por tocarle la mejilla!" –recitó Edward de memoria.

- "¡Ay de mí!" –le contestó Jane, mientras tomaba la otra mano de Edward y quedaban uno frente al otro.

- "Ha hablado. ¡Ah, sigue hablando, ángel radiante, pues, en tu altura, a la noche le das tanto esplendor como el alado mensajero de los cielos ante los ojos en blanco y extasiados de mortales que alzan la mirada cuando cabalga sobre nube perezosa y surca el seno de los aires!" –le dijo Edward, acercándose cada vez más a ella.

- "¡Ah, Romeo, Romeo! ¿Por qué eres Romeo? Niega a tu padre y rechaza tu nombre, o, si no, júrame tu amor y ya nunca seré una Capuleto."- Jane abrazó a Edward y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho. Se sintió protegida. Y también se sintió como no imaginó en la vida: totalmente feliz…

**Bella**

Se me hacia tarde y salí corriendo sin despedirme de él ¿quién era aquel chico del bosque? Era misterioso y atractivo, sus ojos verdes hacían que perdiera mi respiración. Volví al reino no quería que mis padres se enfadaran por estar tanto tiempo fuera, ni sola en el bosque; me habían advertido de los peligros que podía correr yo sola por ahí, ya que los reyes de los reinos Violeta y Linzzer tenían la guerra declarada al reino Alatar. Entre en mi cuarto sin dejar de pensar en él, quería volver a verle, lo necesitaba; vino el arcángel Laurent a mi cuarto, diciéndome que mis padres me esperaban en el gran salón, que necesitaban hablar conmigo; baje sin preguntarle el motivo; el seguramente lo supiese ya que era la mano derecha de mi padre, entre en el salón he hice una reverencia.  
-Altezas, ¿Qué queréis?- aunque eran mis padres, les trataba como los reyes que eran.  
-Hija no nos llames altezas, tu también eres de la realeza, no debes inclinarte ante nosotros-dijo mi madre con seriedad- eso ya lo hacen nuestro reino al vernos y dirigirse a nosotros.  
-Perdonadme-sonreí- ¿Qué queríais papas?- dije amablemente.  
-Jane hemos notado tu ausencia, durante la tarde, sabemos que fuiste al bosque, tu sola, lo que prohibimos rotundamente- dijo mi padre con gran seriedad- no queremos que salgas del reino, sin algún acompañante.  
-Lo siento, pero el reino ya me lo conozco y me aburre, por eso decidí ir al bosque-dije agachando la cabeza- siento haberos preocupado pero como podéis comprobar, no me sucedió nada, además estuve en compañía de un chico encantador- en mi cara se dibujo una sonrisa.  
-¿Un chico Jane?-dijeron mis padres a la vez, levantándose del trono-¿Cómo se llamaba el chico?  
-No lo se, no me lo dijo- me quede callada durante un momento- pero era increíble, bellísimo, ojos verdes, pelo cobrizo-volví a sonreír.  
-Jane no digas estupideces, sabes que estas comprometida con Mike, el príncipe mago, en dos años que cumplas los 128 años te casaras con él- dijo mi padre  
-Pero papa yo no quiero casarme con el, es cruel, además a los 18 soy muy joven, quiero vivir- dije protestando.  
-No protestes Jane, no seas una princesa insolente- dijo mi padre con brusquedad- te casaras te guste o no.  
Salí corriendo del gran salón hacia mi cuarto llorando, no quería casarme con Mike, amaba a aquel chico del bosque, mi corazón latía por él.

* * *

_*__viszed__, agradecemos de nuevo tu review… nos encantó a ambas, y vemos q tb te gustó el otro fic… actualizamos principalmente por ti, pq nos gusto mucho lo q dijiste y no qremos tenerte en ascuas, y aprovechando q estamos de vacaciones hasta el domingo y tenemos un poco más de tiempo para escribir… tal vez mas adelante no podamos hacerlo tan seguido._

_*Ross, nos alegra q a ti también te guste la historia… =) _

_Si ven algo que no les guste o que vean q puede mejorar… por favor, clic al botoncito review que hay más abajo ^^_

_Esperamos que os haya gustado este nuevo capítulo. Si dejan reviews, actualizaremos antes ^^_

_Besitos_

_Bella SaGa & Carlota Other_


	5. Cap 4: PLANES

_**Esta historia es un proyecto en conjunto con una gran amiga mía. Ya habíamos escrito antes juntas, pero es la primera vez que usamos los personajes de la saga. Esperamos que os guste y que nos dejeis muchos reviews.**_

_**Besitos para tods, esperamos vuestros comentarios =)**_

**Los personajes no nos pertenecen, sino a la gran Stephenie Meyer. Lo único que es nuestro es la trama y esperamos que os guste.**

* * *

**-Capítulo 4-**

**-Planes-**

Me acosté en la cama, todavía llorando, no podía creerme que mis padres me obligaran a casarme con alguien que apenas conocía, sin amarle y siendo tan joven, me quede dormida tarde, seguramente del cansancio del llanto. Jessica llamo a mi puerta, para prepararme el baño caliente y ayudarme a vestir, odiaba todo eso; nada mas entrar al agua, mi mente recordó los bonitos versos de Romeo con la dulce voz del chico misterioso del bosque.

**Edward**

Llegue al reino sin dejar de pensar en ella, esos ojos verdes, esos cabellos castaños, aquella voz angelical, la voz de mi padre me saco de mis recuerdos, llevándome de vuelta aquel lugar cruel donde no se encontraba ella.  
-Edward, ¿Dónde has estado toda la tarde?-dijo mi padre entre gritos- te hemos dicho millones de veces que no salgas del reino, sin compañía, debes de tener cuidado.  
-Padre, lo siento mucho- dije agachando la mirada-pero el reino me le conozco y necesitaba un sitio tranquilo para paseo y gracias a ese paseo-sonreí- conocí al ángel mas bello y maravilloso del mundo.  
Mi madre me miro asustada, con la cara desfigurada, se levanto del trono, viniendo a mí poco a poco, cambiando el semblante a que se acercaba.  
-Hijo mío-me abrazo- tus ojos me dicen que estas enamorado.  
-Si, madre es cierto-dije respondiéndola al abrazo- quiero volverla a ver, mis latidos me lo piden para poder seguir su marcha.  
-Hijo no debes enamorarte, estas comprometido con la princesa Ángela Swan, pero-se separo de mi un poco-¿como se llama la afortunada de robar el corazón de mi hijo?  
-Madre, no lo se, estábamos hablando de literatura y salio corriendo, sin despedirse ni decir nada- me entristecí- no se de donde es, ni a que reino pertenece.  
-Edward hijo mío- dijo mi padre-conoces a la gente de casi todos los reinos excepto del Reino Alatar—me miro- cosa que esta terminantemente prohibido, si esa chica tiene algo que ver con el lado oscuro; será condenada a muerte en nuestro reino- dijo Carlisle duramente.  
-pero padre- dije replicando.  
-nada, Edward, márchate ahora mismo a tus aposentos, a pensar todo con cabeza y frialdad, no siempre podemos seguir los latidos de nuestro corazón, porque eso nos debilita ante el rival.  
Salí del salón enfurecido, no tenia el apoyo de mis padres, no quería a Ángela, la veía como a mi hermana de pequeña, querían unir nuestros reinos pisando nuestra felicidad, necesitaba volver a ver a mi ángel, volver a escuchar su linda voz, saber su nombre, de donde procedía, subí a mi cuarto y me acosté en la cama, mi mayor pesadilla vino a mi mente, la boda con Ángela Swan, me desperté de repente, ya era de día, me vestí y salí a cabalgar por el reino, sabia que mis padres andarían vigilando que no saliese solo de él.

Cuando crucé las puertas de palacio oí un caballo que se acercaba. Me giré para averiguar quien era y me encontré con Emmet, mi escudero, que venía tras de mí.

- ¿Dónde vais?- le pregunté con un tono un tanto molesto.

- Sus padres me dijeron que tenía que vigilarle. No me dijeron la razón, alteza, pero sabéis que no puedo desobedecer sus órdenes –me contestó

- Por favor, no me llames alteza, sabes que lo detesto… -le dije mientras mi cabeza bullía buscando una forma de librarme de él y salir en busca de esa chica.

- Es mi deber, señor. Sería una grosería por mi parte llamaros de otra manera. Por cierto, ¿dónde ibais?

- No lo tenía decidido todavía –le contesté mientras seguía pensando. De pronto, una idea vino a mi cabeza- ¿Qué te parece si vamos de caza? Hace mucho tiempo que no salimos…

- Me parece una excelente idea, mi señor. Cojamos las cosas necesarias y vayamos, pues.

Salimos ambos hacia el bosque, cada uno con su arma, que consistía en una escopeta y cada uno llevaba unos cartuchos. Nos fuimos al bosque reservado para la familia real, nos bajamos del caballo, y nos pusimos a buscar a alguna presa. Emmet iba delante de mí, así que en un descuido le di con fuerza con la culata del arma. Él cayó al suelo, inconsciente. Miré por si le había hecho alguna herida de gravedad, pero no había nada. Como mucho en 15 minutos volvería a estar despierto, así que no tenía tiempo que perder. Volví a montar en mi caballo y me dirigí hacia el bosque de ayer.

- Voy a ver a mi Julieta –dije mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en mi rostro…

**Bella**

Estaba desolada. Mis padres me habían prohibido volver al bosque sola, y sobre todo, me habían prohibido volver a ver a mi chico misterioso. Eso me dolía más que cualquier otra cosa, necesitaba volver a verle, saber su nombre y seguir recitándonos mutuamente versos de Shakespeare al oído. Pero todos esos sueños y deseos morían dentro de mí.

Abrí mi libro de Romeo y Julieta, y recité de nuevo los versos que nos dijimos en el bosque para mí misma, mientras recordaba sus palabras, sus ojos, sus labios, su olor… Dejé que la literatura me invadiese y me permití fantasear con que era Julieta, y aquel chico era mi Romeo, y que podríamos abrazarnos libremente, sin miedos ni impedimentos…

Cuando más ensimismada estaba, mi aya me llamó. No la tenía en gran estima, ya que era una chica fría y meticulosa, no le gustaba que nada escapase a su control. Infinidad de veces me quejé de ella a mis padres, pero ellos decían que para educarme había que tener mano dura, y Tanya tenía suficiente de eso para mí. Salí en su busca, porque si me retrasaba tendríamos alguna disputa, y no quería hacer enfadar más a mis padres.

- ¿Qué queréis? –le pregunté en cuanto llegué a sus aposentos.

- Vuestros padres me han comentado sobre el incidente del bosque. Eso me hace pensar que he descuidado vuestra educación, y que debería teneros un poquito más controlada –me dijo ella sin inmutarse, lo que hizo que yo me enfadara.

- ¿Un poquito más controlada? Si apenas salgo del castillo, y rara es la vez que lo hago sin compañía. –empecé a decirle un tanto moleste- ¿Qué queréis de mí? ¿Qué me aten en mi cuarto como si fuera un vil ladrón y sólo soltarme para las comidas y las horas de estudio?

- No seáis tan dramática, princesa Jane –dijo ella sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro- gozáis de más libertad de la que deberíais, y además, una jovencita de vuestra edad no debería salir nunca sola de casa. Pero cambiemos de tema. Os he llamado para informaros que a partir de ahora, dedicaremos las tardes a enseñaros labores del hogar para prepararos para vuestro futuro matrimonio.

- No pienso casarme con Mike, así que no es necesaria las labores de aprendizaje.

- No os estoy pidiendo permiso, princesa. Sólo os estoy informando de lo que haréis, tanto si os gusta, como sino –dijo Tanya, visiblemente molesta de ver como la contradecía. Una idea vino de pronto a mi mente, y tuve que ocultar mi sonrisa para que no descubriese mis planes.

- De acuerdo, ama. Será como vos digáis –le contesté con tono mordaz, mientras me giraba de vuelva a mi cuarto, intentando no correr demasiado.

Cuando llegué a mi habitación, cerré la puerta con llave para que nadie me sorprendiese. Me dirigí hacia mi cama, pero en vez de acostarme, me metí debajo y busqué el tablero que estaba suelto. Lo había descubierto unos años atrás y allí escondía todo lo que tenía cierto valor para mí, para que ni Tanya ni mis padres lo encontrasen y me hicieran deshacerme de ello. Busqué entre todos mis recuerdos, hasta que encontré el libro que estaba buscando, "Plantas medicinales, infusiones y propiedades". Sonreía mientras buscaba lo que quería, hasta que llegué a una página en especial: "Polvos de sueño, vierta estos polvos en cualquier comida o bebida y en poco tiempo disfrutará de un relajante y placentero sueño"

Lo sentía mucho por Tanya, porque mis padres le echarían una buena regañina… Pero quería volver a ver a mi Romeo, y ella no me lo ponía nada fácil.

* * *

_*__viszed__, Ross, btvs22, muchas gracias por sus reviews… Nos encantaron a las 2!! Gracias por seguirnos desde el principio de la historia. Esperamos que sigais por aquí, ya que nos encanta saber q aunq sea pokita gente, estais ahí con nosotras._

_Lo dicho, si algo no os gusta, o teneis alguna duda… Clic más abajo a la teclita de review ^^_

_Esperamos que os haya gustado este nuevo capítulo. Si dejan reviews, actualizaremos antes ^^_

_Besitos_

_Bella SaGa & Carlota Other_


	6. Cap 5: DESTROZO

_**Esta historia es un proyecto en conjunto con una gran amiga mía. Ya habíamos escrito antes juntas, pero es la primera vez que usamos los personajes de la saga. Esperamos que os guste y que nos dejeis muchos reviews.**_

_**Besitos para tods, esperamos vuestros comentarios =)**_

**Los personajes no nos pertenecen, sino a la gran Stephenie Meyer. Lo único que es nuestro es la trama y esperamos que os guste.**

**

* * *

  
**

**-Capítulo 5-**

**-Destrozo-**

**Bella**

Salí corriendo del castillo antes de que nadie notara que no estaba. Esperaba que nadie me siguiese ni me encontrase. Quería llegar al bosque, porque tenía la esperanza de que mi chico misterioso estuviera allí de nuevo.

Intenté encontrar el claro de la otra vez, pero por más vueltas que daba no daba con él. Me metí a una zona del bosque muy frondosa. Entonces me di cuenta de que estaba perdida.

**Edward**

Cabalgué velozmente hasta el reino Alatar. Quería llegar cuanto antes y volver a ver a la chica que me quitaba el aliento, quería conocer su nombre y todo de ella.

Cuando llegué no había nadie. Bajé de mi caballo y até las riendas a la rama de un árbol para que no se alejase demasiado. Me senté a esperar, pero notaba que me pesaban los párpados y sin poder evitarlo me quedé durmiendo.

Un ruido me despertó sobresaltado. No sabía cuanto rato había dormido, pero lo que oí me resultó desgarrador. Sonaba como mi ángel, pero mi ángel lloraba y gritaba. Me levanté rápidamente y seguí su voz. Tenía que encontrarla, tenía que ayudarla y saber cuál era el motivo de su tristeza…

Llegué a una zona muy frondosa. Me costaba mucho avanzar, pero cada vez oía su voz más cerca, y era lo único que me animaba a seguir. Después de unos momentos conseguí llegar hasta ella. Estaba tirada en el suelo, encogida y demacrada. No debió oír que me acercaba, porque no se inmutó en ningún momento. Me acerqué con cuidado y puse una mano en su hombro. Ella calló su llanto y me miró, asustada, pero cuando vio que era yo, noté como se relajaba e intentó sonreírme, aunque le salió una mueca extraña. Me agaché y la abracé con cuidado y ella volvió a llorar mientras me abrazaba también.

- ¿Eres un sueño? –Me dijo entre sollozos- ¿Una jugarreta de mi imaginación?

- ¿Por qué decís eso? –le pregunté mientras secaba sus lágrimas una a una.

- Salí a buscaros y me perdí –cuando dijo esto se sonrojó profundamente y apartó su mirada. Yo la atraje de nuevo hacia mí mientras le sonreía.

- Yo también vine a buscaros, no tenéis porque avergonzaros. Pasé todo el día de ayer pensando en vos. Sólo deseaba volver a veros… a pesar de no conocer ni vuestro nombre.

- Jane… me llamo Jane Nioman. Y a mí me pasó lo mismo que a vos, sólo pensé en lo mucho que quería volver a veros –me dijo todavía un poco sonrojada.

- ¿Nioman? –Pregunté con temor en mi voz- ¿Eres hija de los reyes del reino Alatar?

- Sí, soy la princesa del reino… ¿Por qué? –me dijo cuando notó mi nerviosismo.

- Princesa, mi nombre es Edward… Cullen. Pertenezco al reino Linzzer, y al igual que vos, soy el heredero del reino. Pero mi familia está enfrentada con la vuestra. –había tal grado de tristeza en mi voz… ¿cómo pude enamorarme de esta chica? Nunca podríamos estar juntos, nuestra familia nunca nos apoyaría. La miré a los ojos y los vi de nuevo inundados de lágrimas, cogió mi mano con la suya y las entrelazó.

- ¿Por qué debemos ser enemigos? Mira nuestras manos, encajan a la perfección. No somos diferentes, sólo es el apellido el que nos separa… igual que en Romeo y Julieta –puso cara de dolor al decir esto último- Ayer sólo pensé en lo mucho que quería que fueses mi Romeo, pero ni por asomo imaginé que nuestra historia sería tan parecida.

- No, lo nuestro es peor. Mi familia os mataría si alguna vez cruzarais los límites de mi reino, y la misma suerte correría yo de que alguien se enterara que estoy aquí… Además, ya estoy comprometido. –ella me miró cuando le dije esto último- Pero no hay amor en esta unión. Es un acuerdo de mis padres junto a los reyes del reino Violeta… Siempre he tenido la esperanza de encontrar a alguien con quien compartir mi vida, y hacer que todo fuese diferente… Y ayer pensé que vos marcaríais esa diferencia, aunque no de este modo.

Ella me abrazó con más fuerza y nos quedamos allí, acurrucados, sin decirnos nada. Lo nuestro nunca sería posible… pero un gran nudo se instaló en mi pecho, impidiéndome respirar con normalidad al pensar en esto.

No podía creerme que hubiese encontrado a mi amor, mi luz y nuestra relación no fuese nunca posible por la rivalidad de nuestros reinos, sabia que mis padres no me apoyarían y menos por tratarse de la princesa del reino Alatar y sus padres harían lo mismo conmigo, mis lagrimas empezaron a salir descontroladas notando los brazos de Jane protegiéndome, dándome fuerzas, pero solo hice que derrumbarme mas, mostrándole todo el amor que sentía por ella en cada lagrima que salía de mis ojos.

-Edward por favor no llores-me abrazo mas fuerte- no soporto ver como sufres, haremos todo lo posible para vernos, para estar juntos, si hay que luchar se lucha, pero no voy a dejar que me separen nunca de ti, si he de sufrir la muerte para poder estar contigo en algún lugar la sufriré.

-Eso nunca Jane, no voy a permitir que te quites la vida, menos para estar conmigo- solo pasaban imágenes de su muerte por mi mente, no podía permitir que se quitara la vida para estar conmigo, no lo soportaría- Jane no vamos a estar nunca juntos, no podemos, así es nuestro destino, estoy comprometido con Ángela Swan y tengo que cumplir mi palabra de casamiento- me levante del suelo mirándola tristemente.

-Yo también estoy comprometida Edward, pero no deseo esa boda, no amo a Mike, ni nunca le podré amar, es cruel, malvado, un ser horrible y aunque también debería de cumplir mi palabra de casamiento por evitar una guerra a mi reino, te amo a ti-dijo todavía en el suelo llorando- solo deseo estar contigo, aunque me destierren de mi reino.

No sabia como poder detener todas esas locuras que se la ocurrían hacer para que pudiésemos estar juntos y aunque era lo que mas deseaba sabia que podría acabar muerta, encarcelada o maltratada, eso no podía permitírselo, por lo que subí el tono de voz y me puse serio mirándola con un odio tan fingido que me daba miedo que no creyera ni una palabra que la iba a decir.

-Jane, deja de fantasear de verdad, esto es la vida real y aunque Romeo y Julieta es una historia de amor fantástica, es solo eso, una historia, debes centrarte en la vida, aquí ahora mismo, no podemos estar juntos ni lo estaremos, no pienso provocar una guerra por un enamoramiento adolescente, que es lo que estamos sufriendo- dije dejándola de mirar y dándome media vuelta, empecé a escuchar su llanto, me moría de ganas de ir abrazarla y decirla que todo lo que la había dicho era mentira, pero no podía, no debía, me marche hacia mi caballo, cuando estuve lo suficiente lejos de donde ella se encontraba, comencé un llanto desesperado que salía ardiendo de mi alma.

* * *

_*Muchas gracias a todas por sus reviews. Nos encantan!!_

_Sentimos no actualizar muy a menudo, pero ambas nos encontramos estudiando y, como se acercan examenes en breve, no tenemos mucho tiempo para escribir… Pero aunque tardemos, no penseis que abandonamos la historia =)_

_Esperamos que os haya gustado este nuevo capítulo. Si dejan reviews, actualizaremos antes ^^_

_Besitos_

_Bella SaGa & Carlota Other_


	7. Cap 6: REENCUENTRO

_**Esta historia es un proyecto en conjunto con una gran amiga mía. Ya habíamos escrito antes juntas, pero es la primera vez que usamos los personajes de la saga. Esperamos que os guste y que nos dejeis muchos reviews.**_

_**Besitos para tods, esperamos vuestros comentarios =)**_

**Los personajes no nos pertenecen, sino a la gran Stephenie Meyer. Lo único que es nuestro es la trama y esperamos que os guste.**

**

* * *

**

**-Capitulo 6-**

**-Reencuentro-**

Me dirigí hacia mi reino con el alma roto totalmente y sin dejar de llorar, deje el caballo y me dirigí a entrar al palacio, no hice mas que poner un pie dentro cuando oí el grito de mi padre.  
-Edward, ven ahora mismo aquí-dijo entre gritos.  
Entre en la sala y vi a mis padres en el trono y Emmet de rodillas ante ellos con cara de sufrimiento, mierda, me había olvidado del golpe que le había propinado en la cabeza a Emmet dejándole en el bosque.  
-Padre, Emmet no tiene la culpa fui yo quien le dejo inconsciente, le propine un golpe en la cabeza, para marcharme sin él y poder ver a mi chica misteriosa-mis lagrimas comenzaron a salir dejándome de rodillas derrumbado- pero ya no tiene caso, ponerme el mas severo castigo, porque ya nada siento ni padezco, perdí el amor de mi vida y mi alma con ella-note los brazos de mi madre rodeando mi cuerpo, me acompaño hasta mi habitación, tumbándome en la cama como pudo, yo hice el resto con las pocas energías que me quedaban.

Fue una noche larga, por no decir eterna, no podía cerrar los ojos sin oír el llanto desgarrador de Jane, eso hacia mas dolorosa la perdida, no sabia como aguantaría el paso de los días, de los minutos incluso sin saber de ella, de cómo estaba o se encontraba, mi hermosa Julieta……

**Bella**

Allí me quede, destrozada, tirada en el suelo, rota en mil pedazos, sin poder parar mis lagrimas, sabia que al regresar al reino me caería reprimenda, pero no fue así, nadie había notado mi ausencia, me di un baño con mis ultimas fuerzas y me acosté, no cerré los ojos, no lo soportaba, solo hacia que ver el odio en los ojos de Edward, su manera de hablarme, su duro rechazo, hacia tan solo unos minutos antes, estábamos tan enamorados…….

3 meses después

Ya habían pasado 3 meses de mi ruptura o lo que realmente fuera con Edward, en el reino todos estaban inquietos, decían que una guerra peligrosa se nos avecinaba encima, la verdad ya nada me importaba, llevaba estos tres meses como un cuerpo sin vida, mis padres no habían puesto demasiado interés sobre mi estado debido a la guerra, bajaba hacia el jardín a tomar un poco de aire, cuando en el gran salón oí a mis padres hablar.  
-James deberíamos atacar al reino Linzzer y Violeta para que no puedan ayudar a las hadas, duendes, ángeles, serian demasiados y muy fuertes contra nosotros- dijo mi madre preocupada.  
Salí corriendo al parque, pensando en que mi gran amor, podía verse envuelto en una guerra mortal, perdiendo la vida en ella… no soportaba esa idea y me dolía mas no poder avisarle, sabiendo lo que se avecinaba, sabia que nadie del reino me ayudaría y mas por ser de quien se trataba de avisar, el enemigo, aunque para mi no lo eran, mi reino no opinaba lo mismo, intentaba pensar un plan, algún modo de salir del reino sin que nadie se diera cuenta y como poder acercarme al reino Linzzer sin que me matasen para poder decirle a Edward lo que les iba a ocurrir.  
Salí del reino, vi que nadie me seguía, no creo que notaran mi ausencia si era así, les diría que había salido a caminar, llegue al bosque donde nos conocimos, oí el galope de un caballo, estaba asustada de que mis padres hubiesen mandando a alguien a por mí, me puse detrás de un árbol, cuando vi que era Edward cabalgando en su caballo e iba con un chico al lado, salí de detrás del árbol y le llame, temerosa de su reacción.

-Edward-dije dando un pequeño grito- necesito avisarte de algo urgente y muy importante.  
Paro su caballo y miro mi cara extrañado, el chaval se puso en postura de ataque mirándome.  
-Jane que haces aquí-dijo sorprendido- ¿que tienes que contarme tan importante?  
-Se trata de una guerra hacia tu reino, los hadas, ángeles y duendes quieren unir fuerzas con tu reino y el reino Violeta y mis padres temen que sean demasiados poderosos todos juntos y quiere atacar a tu reino y al de tu prometida-dije tristemente- solo necesita avisarte nada mas, ya me marcho no quiero que nadie note mi ausencia en el reino.

Edward

-¡Jane, espera! –ella se giró y comenzó a caminar rápidamente, haciendo caso omiso a mi llamada. Bajé de mi caballo y la perseguí, y cuando llegué a su lado la cogí del brazo. Ella se detuvo pero ni siquiera se dignó a mirarme.- ¿Por qué has hecho esto? ¿Por qué has venido a avisarme?

- Qué importa eso Edward –dijo con la cabeza cabizbaja, sin atreverse a enfrentar su vista con la mía.- Sentí que era algo que debía hacer. No le des más vueltas. Ya estás avisado del peligro que corre tu reino. Ahora suéltame para que pueda volver a mi casa.- Intentó zafarse de mí, pero era incapaz de soltarla… había pensado tanto en ella en este tiempo. ¿Cómo estaría? ¿Me extrañaría? Ahora que volvía a verla, sentía que no podía volver a dejarla marchar.

- Quédate conmigo… -susurré sin pensar. Al momento me arrepentí de mis palabras. Yo era el que la había alejado de mí. Ella volteó su cabeza hacía mí, sorprendida de mis palabras. Vi que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, lo que me provocó un profundo pesar. Ella lloraba porque yo le había hecho daño. Intenté acercarla más a mí para secarle su llanto, pero aprovechó mi distracción para soltarse y empezar a correr. Me quedé quieto durante unos segundos, sin poder reaccionar, pero inmediatamente me subí a mi caballo y salí tras ella. Tenía que disculparme, decirle que todo lo que le había dicho la última vez que nos habíamos visto era mentira, que no había pasado un solo día sin pensar en ella…

La localicé pronto, pero era demasiado rápida, y zigzagueaba haciéndome más difícil interrumpir su huida. Pero su pie se enredó con la raíz de un árbol y cayó al suelo. Se quedó allí tendida mientras empezaba a llorar quedamente. Me bajé nuevamente del caballo y me acerqué a ella, cogiéndola en mis brazos para consolarla. Ella se aferró a mí con fuerza y se quedó en mi regazo. Al cabo de unos minutos, dejó de llorar y su respiración se fue normalizando. Cuando me di cuenta se había quedado dormida… Y en su cara se veía una gran sonrisa de felicidad.

* * *

_Sé que no tenemos perdon por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero ambas estamos de examenes y casi no hemos tenido tiempo para escribir, ni tan siquiera para conectarnos…_

_Esperamos que os guste este capitulo, y prometo que intentaremos actualizar cuanto antes, aunque tengo un examen pendiente que me tiene un poco asustada… Pero aunque tarde, que sepan que no olvidamos escribir en nuestro tiempo libre para subirlo aquí =)_

_Gracias por leer… Nos merecemos un review??_

_Bella SaGa & Carlota Other_


	8. Cap 7: AMISTAD

_**Esta historia es un proyecto en conjunto con una gran amiga mía. Ya habíamos escrito antes juntas, pero es la primera vez que usamos los personajes de la saga. Esperamos que os guste y que nos dejeis muchos reviews.**_

_**Besitos para tods, esperamos vuestros comentarios =)**_

**Los personajes no nos pertenecen, sino a la gran Stephenie Meyer. Lo único que es nuestro es la trama y esperamos que os guste.**

**

* * *

**

**-Capítulo 7-**

**-Amistad-**

**Bella  
**  
Poco a poco fui despertando. Me sentía muy relajada y, sobre todo, descansada, como no me había sentido en meses. No pude evitar sonreír ante esta sensación. Iba a girarme pensando que estaba en mi cama, pero entonces noté que me encontraba entre unos brazos y que, además, uno de ellos me acariciaba el pelo. Abrí los ojos sorprendida y me encontré ante esos ojos verdes que habían invadido mis sueños durante tanto tiempo…  
- ¿Todavía sigo dormida? –pregunté sin poder evitarlo. No era posible que él estuviese ahí, conmigo, y menos todavía que viese tanto amor en su mirada.  
- No, princesa. Esto es real. –Me contestó mientras la sonrisa se iba de su rostro- Si creéis estar dormida cuando me veis, siento mucho ser el motivo de vuestras pesadillas.  
- No eres ninguna pesadilla… -le dije mientras me sonrojaba- Además, en mis pesadillas con vos solo se repite la escena de hace unos meses una y otra vez –no pude evitar sentirme triste cuando ese recuerdo volvía de nuevo a mí. Decidí levantarme e irme, antes de volver a irritarle y que me dijese algo que prefería no oír.  
- ¿Dónde vais? –me preguntó al ver como me ponía en pie.  
- A algún lugar donde no pueda molestaros. No quiero ser una carga para vos. Gracias por haberme ayudado cuando me caí. –giré la cabeza y me quedé mirando a ningún punto en concreto. Me daba igual donde mirar, mientras no fuese a él- Sólo quería daros la noticia de la guerra. Ya lo he hecho, así que ya no pinto nada aquí. Ahora sólo me queda volver a casa.  
- No os vayáis, por favor –me dijo él en tono suplicante. No me giré ni a verle, pero me quedé estática, sin hablar, sin moverme. No quería reflejar ninguna emoción en mi rostro, pero sobre todo, no quería humillarme a mí misma ni darle la satisfacción de que él supiese todo lo que provocaba en mí. –Tengo que hablar con vos… por favor.  
- No hay nada que hablar –fue lo único que atiné a decir.- Ya quedó todo dicho tiempo atrás. No tenéis que darme las gracias, lo hice porque me parecía una injusticia lo que mis padres planeaban. Sentí el deber de avisaros, pero ya está –mi voz sonaba fría y cortante. Sentía un gran dolor en mi pecho por tratarle así, pero no podía hacerlo de otra forma. Entonces noté que me cogía la mano. Me la miré y después le miré a la cara. No había oído tan siquiera que se moviese del sitio. Al ver sus ojos vi en ellos tristeza, dolor, sufrimiento… un sinfín de sensaciones tan doloras que no pude escapar de ellos. Sólo quería consolarle, que dejase de sentirse así… Él me abrazó y yo me acomodé en sus brazos. Era una sensación maravillosa sentirme ahí, en aquel hueco en que encajaba a la perfección. Pero algo me sorprendió. Edward comenzó a llorar. No había notado que me había mojado mi hombro al principio, pero cuando sentí sus sollozos, lo único que pude hacer fue abrazarlo con más fuerza.  
Él me apartó con suavidad y apoyó su frente en la mía, mientras las lágrimas caían por su rostro. Levanté mi mano y se las sequé una a una. Entonces poco a poco se fue acercando a mis labios. Me quedé allí, quieta, expectante, deseosa de probarlos.  
- ¡Por fin os encuentro!- dijo el chico que estaba antes con él, apareciendo desde unos arbustos.- Majestad, no podéis desaparecer así como así, y menos sin decirme donde vais.  
- Lárgate Emmet –le dijo Edward con dureza. Me miró de nuevo a los ojos, pero yo ya me había dado cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de hacer. Por poco beso a mi enemigo, tanto de reino como de corazón. Él me lo había dejado muy claro, y lo único que sentí fue que había querido utilizarme. Tenía que huir de allí.  
- Yo… lo siento pero… debería volver a casa –volví a rehuir su mirada, pero esta vez conseguí soltar su agarre sin que se opusiera- Si notan que no estoy y se dan cuenta de que vine aquí…  
No dije nada más, en mis palabras quedaba escrito entre líneas lo que podría pasarme. Así que sólo di media vuelta y me alejé de allí, pero sin prisas. Lo único que pensé en esos momentos era que yo me iba… pero dejaba mi corazón en este sitio, y en todos los que él estuviese.  
Salí corriendo de allí, hacia el reino, alejándome de él, llegue al reino con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, me tumbe en la cama, comenzando un llanto mas intenso y desesperado, sin poder creerme que hubiese estado con él, después de tres meses, nos habíamos abrazado y casi apunto de besarnos; no sabia quien era aquel chico que el acompañaba, el que me había salvado de besarle. ¿Quien seria aquel nuevo chico?

**Edward  
**  
Vi como se marchaba, como se alejaba de mi, mis lagrimas salían descontroladas recorriendo todo mi rostro, se alejaba y no podía hacer nada mas para detenerla, me odia por todo lo que la había dicho hacia tres meses atrás, era un ser despreciable, no me di cuenta de la presencia de Emmet hasta que volvió hablar.  
-Majestad, deberíamos volver se esta haciendo tarde y sus padres harán preguntas de donde se encontraba-dijo Emmet tranquilamente.  
-Tienes razón, aunque la verdad las preguntas y enojo de mis padres, me es indiferente-dije sin dejar de llorar- Emmet la chica que acabes de ver salir corriendo es la persona que amo y voy amar toda mi vida, ella es mi Julieta.  
-Majestad, ¿esa chica es su amada?-pregunto Emmet intrigado-pero si es la joven princesa del reino Alatar majestad, sus padres nunca permitirían esa relación-dijo dándome un pequeño golpe en el hombro dándome ánimos.  
-Ya lo se Emmet, por eso estoy tan preocupado-dije con tristeza- se que nuestro amor es imposible y por eso la dije todas aquellas mentiras tres meses atrás, ella todavía se cree lo que la dije y no me dejo explicarme, huyo de mi-se me quebró la voz-vayamos para el reino quiero contarte toda la historia y si mis padres me ven paseando por el jardín contigo se quedarán mas tranquilos.  
Nos fuimos hacia el reino montando nuestros caballos, dejamos los caballos en el establo y empezamos a caminar por el jardín, sabia que Emmet era mi escudero pero también se estaba convirtiendo en mi mejor amigo.  
-Emmet lo que te voy a contar es totalmente un secreto, no puedes contar nada, te lo pido como un amigo no como el príncipe-dije mirándole fijamente.  
-Claro alteza puede confiar en mí-dijo Emmet.  
-A partir de este momento deja de llamarme alteza y llámame Edward-dije con una sonrisa-por favor.  
Comencé a explicárselo, con cautela y mirando su cara mientras caminábamos por el jardín.

* * *

_Espero que os haya gustado ^^_

_¿Merecemos un review?_

Bella SaGa & Carlota Other


	9. Cap 8: FUGA

_**Igual que en amigos enfrentados, hacemos subida de capítulo doble, por las molestias y la tardanza… Esperamos que nos perdoneis =)**_

_**Esta historia es un proyecto en conjunto con una gran amiga mía. Ya habíamos escrito antes juntas, pero es la primera vez que usamos los personajes de la saga. Esperamos que os guste y que nos dejeis muchos reviews.**_

_**Besitos para tods, esperamos vuestros comentarios =)**_

**Los personajes no nos pertenecen, sino a la gran Stephenie Meyer. Lo único que es nuestro es la trama y esperamos que os guste.**

**

* * *

**

**-Capitulo 8-**

**-Fuga-**

**Ángela**

Estaba harta del trato de mi madre hacia mí, aunque me habían explicado el secuestro de mi hermana mayor, yo estaba segura que en verdad me odiaba, pensaba en mi increíble hermana todos los días, deseando que fuera yo, no entendía que mi madre la admirara tanto cuando la robaron siendo un bebe; encima me querían casar con Edward, al cual veía como a mi hermano mayor, la verdad que tampoco me preocupaba demasiado ese asunto, todavía tenia el sueño de poder escaparme con mi amado, él cual quería conocer deseosamente, para impedir mi boda con Edward; querían casarnos para unir nuestros reinos a toda costa.  
Hoy llegaban de visita al reino Rosalie y Jasper, mis padres no hacían mas que hablar de ello, seguro que también venía mi prometido, eso ya no me hacia tanta ilusión, tampoco podía decirle nada de que no quería casarme con él, porque seguramente se lo contaría a mis padres y no me convenía estar peor.  
Vi como venia hacia mí corriendo y con una sonrisa, empezamos andar por el jardín con una sonrisa en la boca las dos, sabia que algo tenía que contarme por lo que nos alejamos de nuestras madres.  
-Ángela, me he enamorado-dijo Rose sonriendo-es el escudero de mi hermano Edward, es guapo, fuerte , aunque es mayor que yo, no me importa, le amo, mi corazón me suplica estar con él.  
-Rose, se te ve feliz, pero tu mirada muestra tristeza-dije abrazándola- no quiero que estés triste, ya veras como las dos conseguimos ser felices, por lo menos a ti todavía no te han hecho el contrato de matrimonio-dije agachando la mirada- y has conocido a tu verdadero amor aunque el sea mayor.  
Estuvimos un rato hablando de todo lo relación con el escudero guapo que la gustaba a Rose, sonreía por ver que ella lo había encontrado y que aun había esperanza de que yo también lo encontrara. Decidimos bajar por el pueblo a pasear, queríamos estar las dos mas rato juntas ya que no nos veíamos tan a menudo como nos gustaría, no pusieron queja solo que nos acompañaban Edward y su escudero Emmet, a lo que Rose se alegro enormemente.  
Llegamos al pueblo, había un mercadillo, Emmet, Jasper y Edward iban detrás nuestra, dejándonos a Rose y a mi mas tranquilas, empezamos a mirar un puesto de flores, donde el chico era hermoso al igual que las flores que vendía; el chico me ofreció una rosa con una sonrisa dulce en su cara.  
-Una flor para otra más bella-dijo sin quitar su dulce sonrisa.  
-Muchas gracias, es muy amable, soy Ángela Swan-dije amablemente.  
-Si, princesa la conozco, es un honor poder atenderla-dije amablemente.

- Pues es muy descortés el que me conozcáis, mientras que yo no se nada de vos, ni tan siquiera vuestro nombre –le sonreí al decirle esto. En verdad el chico me había caído bien, y quería saber algo más sobre él.

- Mi nombre es Ben Cheney, princesa. Trabajo de jardinero en vuestro palacio, y a veces os he visto pasear por los jardines –me cogió la mano y me dejó un suave beso en ella, haciendo que me sonrojara por su amabilidad.

- No recuerdo haberos visto con anterioridad –le confesé un poco avergonzada- pero a partir de ahora estaré más atenta cuando pasee para veros.

- Eso espero princesa… -me dijo Ben antes de irse. Me quedé mirándolo fijamente mientras pensaba en lo mucho que me había gustado este chico…

**Edward**

Me sentía tremendamente mal. Había hecho que mi amor huyese de mí, que creyese que la despreciaba, cuando lo único que ansiaba era tenerla a mi lado… ¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota para dejarla escapar? Recuerdo cuando vino a avisarme para que no corriese peligro… En verdad ella me quería, tanto como para arriesgarse a que la castigasen para siempre sólo porque no me ocurriese nada… Me sentía sumamente mal, necesitaba ir con ella y explicarle el porqué de mis palabras, pero cuando les confesé a mis padres la guerra que habían planeado en nuestra contra se habían puesto sobre protectores al extremo de que no podía salir de palacio sin compañía por temor a que me secuestraran y me usaran para algún tipo de chantaje. Así que heme aquí, en mi cuarto, en mi cama, consumiéndome por la desesperación de no saber nada de mi Julieta. Ni tan siquiera sabía si había llegado bien a casa después de contarme aquello… Me arrepentía tanto de no haberla besado cuando tuve ocasión, de haber probado sus dulces labios que me hacían perder la razón… Tenía que idear la forma de salir de aquí y poder visitarla, aún sabiendo lo que me esperaría cuando regresase, pero no podía pasar más tiempo sin verla…

Cerré mi cuarto con llave para que nadie me viese, y cogí todas las sabanas que tenía para atarlas unas con otra, semejando una gran cuerda para poder fugarme por mi ventana. Si salía por la puerta, de seguro Emmet estaría vigilando para no dejarme ir solo, y no quería tener que golpearle de nuevo. Cuando terminé de construir la cuerda, me aseguré de que fuese resistente y no se desarmase cuando me descolgara por ella, dándole fuertes tirones. Seguidamente, me asomé por la ventana y vi que no había nadie en los jardines. Perfecto, tendría que hacerlo ya y ser rápido, antes de que alguien apareciese y me descubriese, quedando mi plan en nada.

Até la cuerda a la pata de mi cama, la aseguré bien y empecé a descender por ella. Tenía terror por las alturas, pero situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas. Cuando me faltaba poco para llegar al suelo, la cuerda se soltó y caí sobre los setos, provocando que estuviese a punto de gritar aunque en el último momento conseguí contenerme… Eso echaría a perder todo mi plan. Me puse de pie y miré hacia mi ventana. Esto estaba saliendo a pedir de boca. Al soltarse la cuerda, quitaba las pruebas de mi fuga. Sólo tenía que esconder bien las sábanas para que nadie las encontrase y así no se sabría como había huido. Sonreí con felicidad mientras las escondía y después echaba a correr. Era una gran distancia la que nos separaba, pero no iría a por el caballo para no arriesgarme a que me descubriesen en las cuadras. Todo lo que tenía que hacer para estar de nuevo con mi Julieta…

* * *

_Espero que os haya gustado ^^_

_¿Merecemos un review?_

Bella SaGa & Carlota Other


	10. Cap 9: OLVIDO

_**Esta historia es un proyecto en conjunto con una gran amiga mía. Ya habíamos escrito antes juntas, pero es la primera vez que usamos los personajes de la saga. Esperamos que os guste y que nos dejeis muchos reviews.**_

_**Besitos para tods, esperamos vuestros comentarios =)**_

**Los personajes no nos pertenecen, sino a la gran Stephenie Meyer. Lo único que es nuestro es la trama y esperamos que os guste.**

**

* * *

**

**-Capítulo 9-**

**-Olvido-**

**Bella**

Me sentía muy desgraciada. Pasaba el día encerrada en el castillo, con Tanya como única compañía, lo cuál no era para nada agradable. Tenía que pasarme el día aprendiendo a cocinar, para cuando viniese algún invitado especial, a vestirme adecuadamente y a conocer todas las reglas de protocolo para ser siempre cortes y que la gente comentase lo buena anfitriona que era… Todo eso me daba exactamente igual, pero sabiendo que mi fatídico destino era acabar con Mike, por lo menos manteniéndome ocupada con toda esta parafernalia no pensaba en lo que me venía encima…

Tanya me felicitó por el modo en que hacía las reverencias a la vez que sonreía de manera dulce, aunque sin ser excesivamente cordial, así que me dijo que podía salir un rato al jardín a despejarme antes de continuar con las lecciones. En verdad me tenía harta, pero no quería volver a discutir con mis padres, así que lo mejor era hacer todo lo que me dijesen y sobrellevarlo de la mejor manera posible. Bajé a los jardines con la cabeza gacha y con un nudo en el estómago. Mike vendría a visitarme en la tarde, y tenía que ponerle mi mejor cara. Odiaba tener que comportarme con él de manera educada, cuando lo único que me apetecía era escupirle y decirle cuan arrogante me resultaba. Llevaba viniendo a verme todas las tardes desde hace un par de semanas, y ni una sola vez me preguntó como me encontraba. Sólo me decía todas las propiedades que poseía y la enorme casa que había mandado construir para nosotros, aunque sin preguntarme algo sobre mis preferencias en esta, claro está. Le odiaba profundamente, pero tenía que resignarme. La felicidad no estaba hecha para mí…

Iba por los jardines, andando despacio y disfrutando de un momento de soledad, cuando oí que alguien me chistaba. Seguí hacia delante ignorando el sonido, porque no sabía si era para mí y además, estaba muy concentrada en mis ensoñaciones como para perder el tiempo con alguna broma estúpida. Me jalaron del brazo, haciendo que me girara furiosa por molestarme de esa manera. Pero entonces vi sus ojos. Aquellos ojos que me hacían perderme en ellos y no desear salir de allí.

- Princesa Jane, por favor, tengo que hablar con vos –me dijo mi dulce ángel, haciéndome salir de mis ensoñaciones y fijarme en todo su rostro- ¿Podemos ir a algún lugar un poco más privado? Si alguien me ve aquí, no quiero ni imaginar que suerte correría.

- Sí, claro. Acompañadme –él me tomó la mano, pero le solté con delicadeza mientras andábamos. No quería tocarle, ni acostumbrarme a su tacto, porque al final, él volvería a abandonarme y nadie estaría aquí para recoger los pedazos de mi corazón. Me dirigí hacia el armario de utensilios de jardinería, pues a estas horas ya habrían arreglado los jardines y no entraría nadie de nuevo hasta mañana. –Bien, ¿qué queríais decirme? –le miré de nuevo y su rostro estaba impregnado de dolor.

- Jane, tengo que confesaros algo –me dijo con dudas, antes de atreverse a continuar. – Lo que os dije aquel día en el bosque, todo lo de que no os amaba… Todo fue la más falsa de las blasfemias, mi corazón late por vos. No os he podido sacar de mi mente, y menos todavía de mi corazón. Esto total e irrevocablemente enamorado de vos.- me quedé helada cuando escuché sus palabras. No sabía como reaccionar, sólo noté que Edward me abrazaba y me susurraba con dolor al oído "Perdóname" una y otra vez. Le correspondí el abrazo y nos quedamos ahí unos momentos, sin atreverme si quiera a moverme, por temor a que todo fuese una broma pesada.

Edward se apartó de mí con lentitud y apoyó su frente en la mía. Nos miramos a los ojos durante unos segundos, mientras él se acercaba a mí lentamente. Cerré mis ojos y, cuando sus labios se posaron sobre los míos, creí volar y explotar de felicidad. Pasé mis manos por su cuello con la intención de acercarlo más a mí, pero en ese instante, algo hizo clic en mi cabeza. Nosotros no podíamos estar juntos, ya que nuestros padres nunca nos lo permitirían, así que al alzar mis manos lo que hice fue apartarle de mí, aunque me tuve que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para esto.

- Edward, esto no puede ser –le dije agachando la cabeza, para evitar mirarle a los ojos y perder el hilo de mis palabras- Nosotros no podemos estar juntos, así que lo mejor será que te vayas y te olvides de mí. En cuanto cumpla los 18 me casaré con Mike Newton, al igual que debes hacer tú, casarte con tu prometida. Es la única manera de poder vivir en paz.

- No princesa, no puedo vivir sin vos –me dijo él, pero le ignoré y abrí la puerta de aquel pequeño cuarto.

- Pues deberéis aprender, Edward. – "al igual que yo", pensé mientras salía de aquel cuarto y me dirigía de nuevo a palacio, a seguir con mi instrucción de la perfecta esposa, con mis ojos llenos de lágrimas y mi corazón donde estuviese él…

* * *

**Edward  
**

Vi como se marchaba Jane dejándome allí, solo, con el corazo roto, no me amaba ya, no me quería volver a ver, dentro de dos años seria la reina del reino Mago, se convertiría en Jane Newton, mi cabeza no soportaba procesar esa idea, que me quemaba y enfurecía por dentro haciéndome enloquecer, quería salir de allí y gritarle a todo su reino que la amaba, que me daba igual la muerte en la hoguera, porque su falta de amor ya era mi muerte lenta y dolorosa.  
Salí del reino Alatar, allí estaba Emmet esperándome con los caballos, me miraba impaciente, creo que quería saber que había ocurrido aunque no se atreviese a preguntar.  
-Emmet me rechazo, no sirvió de nada colarme ni arriesgarme- le mire tristemente- me ha dicho que debo casarme con mi prometida, que ella así lo hará nada mas cumplir los 18-agache la mirada-apenas quedan dos años, la perdí para siempre Emmet.  
-Edward, no se preocupes, eres el príncipe mas deseado, ya encontrara otro amor-me dijo mirando serio-aunque la verdad debería seguir la orden de sus padres de casarse con Ángela, aunque no la ame, puede provocar una guerra entre el reino Violeta y el de usted, eso no seria correcto, sus padres tienen una gran amistad con lo reyes del reino Violeta y seria una situación realmente incomoda para los dos reinos.  
-Lo se Emmet, se el riesgo que corre mi reino al negarme a ese casamiento, pero yo pido que también comprendan que con esa boda, están matando mi corazón y mis ganas de vivir-dije cabalgando-quiero casarme con la mujer que ame, no con la que me impongan, además Ángela es como mi hermana pequeña-sonreí- la primera vez que la cogí en brazos, era todavía un niño, mi madre me hizo una promesa que nunca he olvidado y la tendré siempre en mi mente-dije mirando sonriente a Emmet-hasta los 23 años tengo tiempo todavía.

* * *

**1 año más tarde  
**

**Bella  
**

Me levante de la cama a regañadientes, mi prometido vendría al reino a verme como hacia diariamente desde hacia un año, pero hoy quería bajar por los pueblos que rodeaban los demás reinos a dar un paseo; yo sabia que lo hacia por lucir a su futura esposa, porque siempre habían dicho que se quedaría soltero, de la maldad que tenia en el corazón.  
Tanya me ayudo arreglarme, estaba encantada con mi actitud y mi manera de comportarme, como siempre habían deseado mis padres; en ese momento me vino a la cabeza Edward, ¿Por qué regresaba a mi mente después de un año de olvido o al menos de intento? Intente centrarme en otra cosa, para que mi esposo no notara nada raro en mi comportamiento; baje al gran salón donde Mike me esperaba en la compañía de mis padres.  
-Hola mi bella dama-me beso mi mano-se te ve mas hermosa que nunca esta mañana-dije sonriéndome, intente sonreírle sin parecer demasiado superficial.  
-Muchas gracias Señor Newton-dije inclinándome ante él.  
-Por favor, llámame Mike, además nada de Señor, hasta el día de nuestra boda, que me convertiré en el Señor Mike Newton Nioman y el hombre más feliz.  
Me alegre que saliésemos del reino, hacia el pueblo, no soportaba tener que comportarme con tanta falsedad por mis padres, además con Mike casi nunca hablaba por no decir nunca, excepto cuando mis padres estaban delante. Llegamos al pueblo, Mike hablaba de guerra y magia negra con unos extraños que nos habían parado, yo miraba mientras tanto unas puestos de tela, había muchísimos modelos y de un montón de colores, gire la cabeza cuando vi de lejos a Edward agarrado del brazo a su prometida, Ángela, en ese momento mi mundo se cayo a mis pies dejándome rota frente al puesto.

* * *

_Gracias por leer… Nos merecemos un review?_

_Bella SaGa & Carlota Other_


	11. Cap 10: DOLOR DESGARRADOR

_**Esta historia es un proyecto en conjunto con una gran amiga mía. Ya habíamos escrito antes juntas, pero es la primera vez que usamos los personajes de la saga. Esperamos que os guste y que nos dejeis muchos reviews.**_

_**Besitos para tods, esperamos vuestros comentarios =)**_

**Los personajes no nos pertenecen, sino a la gran Stephenie Meyer. Lo único que es nuestro es la trama y esperamos que os guste.**

**

* * *

**

-**Capitulo 10-**

**-Dolor desgarrador-**

No podía creerme que coincidiéramos, iba con ella, había echo caso de lo que un año atrás le había dicho, qué hiciera vida con ella, hacían tan buena pareja que me dolía, aunque ella todavía era menor, en cuanto cumpliera la mayoría de edad habría enlace. Eso hizo recordar que el mío era en un par de meses, ya estaban preparando todo para el gran enlace, las invitaciones estaban siendo mandadas ya a todos los reinos, sabia que se lo mandarían a todos, mis padres querían presumir de que su princesa ya se casaba; todos los días rezaba para que Edward no fuera a mi enlace, que tuviera otros asuntos y no pudiera asistir. El brazo de Mike por mi cintura me saco de mis pensamientos y vi que Edward y Ángela se dirigían a nosotros, no podía ser.  
-Majestades-dijo Edward inclinadote y Ángela con él- quería felicitaros por su futuro enlace en unos meses, mi reino estará en su enlace apoyándoles en todo momento-beso mi mano, mientras su mirada me atravesaba todo el cuerpo.  
-Muchas gracias, majestades-dijo Mike inclinándose y yo con el- es un placer poder contar con la presencia de vuestros reinos en mi enlace, con esta joven y preciosa princesa- sonreí ante sus palabras, para que Edward no notara nada y por detrás de ellos apareció su escudero, el chico del bosque que iba con él.  
Me solté con cuidado del brazo de Mike y volví al puesto de telas, dejando a Edward, su escudero y Mike hablando, Ángela se vino conmigo al puesto de telas mirándolas sonriendo y acercándose a mi, hablándome casi en un susurro.  
-Las telas se ven tan hermosas-dijo Ángela sonriendo- para un vestido para tu futuro enlace-me miro-¿Puedo preguntarte algo princesa?  
-Claro y llámame Jane-dije sonriéndola, mirándola.  
-¿Hay algo entre Edward y tu verdad?- dijo mirándome seriamente.  
-No princesa, con su prometido yo no tengo nada-dije asustada, no podía permitir que nadie se enterara.  
-No hace falta que me mientas Jane-dijo mirándome-llámame Ángela, os miráis con tanto amor, por lo menos Edward, te mira de unas maneras tan apasionadas.  
Eso me hundió mas, su prometida se había dado cuenta de las miradas, yo intentaba no mirarla a la cara, para que mi cara no la gritase todo el amor que sentía por Edward, no podía permitirlo. Yo había cortado todo con Edward un año atrás y no podía volver a caer.  
-Ángela de verdad, entre tu prometido y yo no hay nada-dije mirando a las telas- espero que nuestros reinos tenga una bonita amistad tras el enlace, nada mas.

Ángela sólo me sonrió en respuesta y seguimos mirando telas. Mike y Edward se acercaron hasta nosotras, y yo intenté no expresar ninguna emoción en mi cara al mirar a mi amado. Fijé la vista en el contenido del puesto, cuando Mike me abrazó por la cintura y me habló susurrando a mi oído.

- Hay una cosa que tengo ganas de hacer desde hace tiempo –me dijo mientras me volteaba dejándome bastante sorprendida. Se acercó a mí lentamente, pero con decisión, sin darme tiempo a reaccionar. Cuando sentí sus labios sobre los míos, los noté ásperos, y sobre todo, me resultaron asquerosos. Intenté apartarlo de mí, pero el interpretó mi gesto como de pasión y me agarró con más fuerza. Sin poder evitarlo, grandes lágrimas escaparon de mis ojos, por la pena que sentía en mi corazón, de no ser los labios que quería sentir sobre los míos…

Cuando por fin se apartó de mí, vio mis lágrimas y una sonrisa se puso en su rostro.

- ¿Son lágrimas de felicidad? –me dijo mientras sonreía mirando a su alrededor, orgulloso.

- Claro, señor –dije bajando mi cabeza, e intentando que no se me quebrara la voz - ¿de qué iban a ser, si no? –miré a mi alrededor y vi el rostro de Edward. Se veía tan triste, y su mirada me mostraba tanto dolor, que no pude evitar sollozar un poco más fuerte. Aparté mi mirada de él y volví a mirar a Mike.

- No me llames señor, Jane. No cuando en apenas unos meses te convertirás en mi esposa, haciéndome el hombre más feliz de todos los reinos. –Edward volvió a hacer un gesto de dolor cuando oyó estas palabras, pero decidí ignorarle para no causarme más dolor a mí misma. –Creo que deberíamos volver a casa, mi amor –me dijo mientras cogía mi mano con dulzura, invitándome a caminar a su lado – tus padres estarán preocupados, ya que estuvimos fuera más tiempo de lo habitual –miro a Edward y a Ángela, y les hizo un gesto de despedida con la cabeza. Yo sólo levanté mi mano en señal de adiós, sin atreverme ni siquiera a mirarles. Nos fuimos de allí, dirección a mi casa. No podía dejar en aquellos ojos verdes, en su mirada de dolor… y en las muchas ganas que tenía de dar media vuelta e ir a consolarle.

**Edward**

En cuanto se fueron decidí que era hora de irnos nosotros también. No podía estar allí más tiempo, necesitaba estar solo, en algún lugar tranquilo, para desahogarme. Subí junto con Ángela al carro que nos había traído hasta aquí, me senté y me puse a mirar por la ventana, sumido en mis pensamientos. Había vuelto a ver a Jane, aunque me arrepentía de ello. No podía evitar sentirme enojado cuando vi que se besaban. Yo quería ser el único que pudiese besar sus labios, quería gritarle al mundo que estaba enamorado de ella, y que ella era sólo mía. Pero no tenía caso, no era merecedor de su amor, ya me lo había hecho saber en mi última visita…

Me cogieron suavemente del brazo, sobresaltándome, ya que había olvidado que estaba acompañado. Ángela me miraba, preocupada.

- Es por Jane, ¿verdad? – yo negué con la cabeza. No quería que ella se preocupara por mí, y mucho menos que supiera los motivos que provocaban que estuviera así. – Edward, no me engañas, te conozco desde siempre, y sé que algo va mal con ella. En cuanto la miraste, supe que la querías…

¿Quererla? No, yo no sentía eso por Jane. No había palabra que se ni un poco al sentimiento que tenía por ella. Yo la amaba por encima de todo, antepondría mi felicidad a la suya… Nunca podría volver a amar a nadie como lo hacía con ella… Empecé a llorar sin poderlo evitar, no quería que se casara con Mike, y yo no quería casarme con Ángela. El destino era cruel y nos mantenía separados… Ángela me abrazó para consolarme, y yo solo lloré y lloré en sus brazos… Noté que me pensaban los párpados, y me dormí con la imagen del beso entre Jane y Mike en mi cabeza…

* * *

_Espero que os haya gustado ^^_

_¿Merecemos un review?_

Bella SaGa & Carlota Other


	12. Cap 11: DUENDES

_**Esta historia es un proyecto en conjunto con una gran amiga mía. Ya habíamos escrito antes juntas, pero es la primera vez que usamos los personajes de la saga. Esperamos que os guste y que nos dejeis muchos reviews.**_

_**Besitos para tods, esperamos vuestros comentarios =)**_

**Los personajes no nos pertenecen, sino a la gran Stephenie Meyer. Lo único que es nuestro es la trama y esperamos que os guste.**

* * *

**-Capítulo 11-**

**-Duendes-**

**Edward**

Ángela me despertó cuando llegamos a su casa. Tenía que acompañarla hasta dentro, y que sus padres viesen que no había llegado sola. Desde que nació Ángela la tenían sobreprotegida y no la dejaban un segundo sola. Supongo que por miedo a que le pasara lo mismo que a Isabella… Isabella… ¿qué habría sido de ella? Sus padres la buscaron en vano, porque nunca se supo de ella. ¿Quién era capaz de llevarse un bebé? Los años habían pasado, casi 18 desde que todo pasó, y nunca tuvimos noticias de lo que le había sucedido. Intentaba imaginar como sería ella, en caso de que estuviera viva. Estaría a punto de cumplir la mayoría de edad… Si hubiese estado aquí, ahora estaría a punto de casarme con ella en vez de hacerlo con Ángela, ya que mi madre me había comentado que era ella a quien habían elegido para ser mí prometida…

Un codazo me sacó de estos pensamientos. Miré y era Ángela, para avisarme de que sus padres ya venían para hablar conmigo, seguramente para preguntarme si habíamos sufrido algún percance en nuestra salida. Intentaría acabar pronto la conversación, para poder irme y quedar sólo con mis pensamientos. Necesitaba aclarar mis ideas, y sobre todo, necesitaba trazar un plan para sacar a Jane de mi corazón…

**Bella**

Me desperté demasiado temprano. Me arrepentí de haber abierto los ojos tan sólo para descubrir que estaba de nuevo en mi habitación… Estaba teniendo un buen sueño. Soñé que todo era distinto, que mis padres y los de Edward se llevaban bien, que había paz entre los reinos y que éramos libres de profesarnos nuestro amor. Lo mejor de todo era que en este sueño no estaba Mike ni Ángela para eclipsar mi felicidad… Pero cuando desperté, tuve que volver a la realidad, aquella en la que Edward estaba comprometido y yo también, aquella en la que si alguien descubría cuanto nos amábamos nos mataría, aquella en que de ninguna manera podríamos estar juntos…

Unas lágrimas escaparon por mis ojos al pensar en todo esto, pero las sequé rápidamente y decidí ponerme en pie e intentar despejar mi cabeza. Me había prometido a mí misma que no iba a volver a llorar por él, y debía intentar cumplir mi promesa. En unas semanas me iría a vivir con los Newton, para preparar los últimos detalles de la boda, para la cual, no faltaban ni dos meses. Tanya estaba preparando mi equipaje para que no tuviese que volver después a por cosas de última hora. Creo que ella se alegraba de librarse de mí, aunque el sentimiento era mutuo, porque no hacia más que recoger mis cosas sin dejar de sonreír…

Yo miraba todo lo que había preparado, mientras recordaba momentos felices en casa. Me entristecía irme y dejar a mis padres, pero ellos eran quienes me habían puesto en esta situación. Llevaba ya varios días sin hablar con ellos, exactamente desde que me habían notificado que tenía que irme a vivir con Mike. Pensé que no tendría que irme hasta la boda y, enterarme de que tendría que irme antes, me hacía sentirme un tanto violenta. No quería irme a ningún sitio… bueno, no, exactamente, no quería irme con Mike, no quería volver a verle porque me resultaba insoportable y repulsivo… Nunca pensé en casarme con alguien así, pero le odiaba con toda mi alma… ¿Cómo pudo hacerme eso delante de Edward? ¿Cómo pudo besarme y, cuando me vio llorar, que pensara que era de felicidad? No entiendo como alguien puede ser tan arrogante… Lo que más me dolió fue ver la cara de mi ángel, no podía evitar sentirme mal, puesto que fui yo quien le alejó de mí. Pero el tenía razón la primera vez. ¿Cómo íbamos a estar juntos, si todo lo que nos rodeaba estaba en nuestra contra?

Pasaban los días apenas sin darme cuenta, sin apenas poder hacer anda solamente mi equipaje para mi salida final de casa y ahí me vi derramando lagrimas ante mis padres, los cuales ni se movían de sus tronos ni siquiera me abrazaban para despedirse, salí del reino hacia el carruaje; la habían mandado conmigo seguramente para que me controlara y yo no pudiera escaparme.  
Iba en el carruaje con Tanya a mi lado, nos dirigíamos al reino mágico Newton; a instalarme allí unas semanas antes del enlace, entramos en el bosque, estaba oscureciendo apenas se veía nada a través de la ventana del carruaje; note que el carruaje y los soldados que nos acompañaban se detuvieron, sabia que todavía quedaba tiempo para llegar, lo que me extraño muchísimo. Uno de los soldados se acerco al carruaje; explicándome que les habían cortado el camino unos duendes, de repente algo ataco al soldado y también a Tanya que se encontraba a mi lado; cuando vi un duende que me miraba sonriendo.  
-Princesa-hizo una reverencia_ no pretendíamos asustarla solo salvarla del casamiento no deseado que va a tener-dijo mirándome serio-poseemos poderes que nos hacen mágicos del tiempo y la verdad, convivimos con las hadas quienes son curativas, sus lagrimas cicatrizan rápidamente la mas horrible herida y sus pociones pueden llegar a salvar tu vida, aun estando a las puertas de la muerte.  
Le miraba extrañada, ¿Por qué me contaba esto? ¿Por qué me trataba como una amiga? no entendía nada, ¿habían golpeado y amordazado a mis soldados y a Tanya para solo decirme esto? El duende seguía mirándome sonriéndome, me agarro de la mano, queriéndome sacar del carruaje; yo no sabia si seguirle o no, creo que mi cara mostró mi duda.  
-Princesa no tengas miedo, acompáñame, no la haremos nada-dijo sonriendo- me llamo Jacob.  
Salí del carruaje la verdad que algo en mi interior me decía que confiara, que me fuera con él, pero sabía que si abandona el carruaje mis padres enfurecerían y mi prometido con ellos.  
-No puedo mi prometido me espera y si no llego se enfurecerá y os atacara a vos y a tu reino-dije tristemente- no quiero una guerra por mi culpa.  
-Princesa por favor acompáñeme, somos los magos del tiempo y la verdad-dijo sonriendo- volverá aquí y nosotros retrocederemos el tiempo, sólo usted y nosotros los duendes recordaremos lo sucedido.  
Eso hizo que avanzara con el por el bosque sin importarme nada, ni temer a nada, hacia mucho que no me sentía tan libre. Llegamos a un claro donde el duende se despidió y me dejo ahí, sin nadie, abandonada, ¿para eso había parado mi carruaje? ¿Para dejarme ahora ahí sola y perdida?

* * *

_Espero que os haya gustado ^^_

_¿Merecemos un review?_

Bella SaGa & Carlota Other


	13. Cap 12: ESPECIAL

_**Esta historia es un proyecto en conjunto con una gran amiga mía. Ya habíamos escrito antes juntas, pero es la primera vez que usamos los personajes de la saga. Esperamos que os guste y que nos dejeis muchos reviews.**_

_**Besitos para tods, esperamos vuestros comentarios =)**_

**Los personajes no nos pertenecen, sino a la gran Stephenie Meyer. Lo único que es nuestro es la trama y esperamos que os guste.**

**

* * *

**

**-Capitulo 12-**

**-Especial-**

**Edward**

Ya había oscurecido, la verdad que lo agradecía, desde la ultima vez que había visto a Jane mi mente estaba desorientada y poco ubicada en su sitio; estaba en la cama con los ojos cerrados y alguien llamo a mi ventana, era un toque suave, me acerque y vi a una pequeña hada, con cabellos cobrizos, un color algo extraño pero parecido al mío, abrí la ventana dejándola pasar.  
-Príncipe siento molestaros a estas horas de la noche, pero debe de acompañarme al bosque por favor-dijo mirándome sonriendo- hay un tema serio que tratar allí- hizo una pequeña reverencia y volvió a mirarme-Yo seré su guía, me llamo Reneesme, aunque mi familia y amigos me llaman Nessi.  
-Encantado Reneesme-dije sonriendo- pero no puedo salir del reino a estas horas sin que la guardia me vea y avises a mis padres, los cuales montarían un escándalo a tu reino, por persuadirme de salir a estas horas del reino-dije amablemente pero serio- el asunto le intentare de tratar mañana diciendo que salgo a pasear.  
-No príncipe debe ser ahora, por favor, si no fuera importante y urgente no habría venido a estas horas, debe entender que es de suma importancia-dijo el hada poniéndose cada vez mas nerviosa-me han enviado a por usted y si llego al bosque sin vos acabaran conmigo-dijo derramando lagrimas.  
-De acuerdo Reneesme, iré contigo espero que nadie se de cuenta de mi falta en el reino-dije seriamente- ahora el problema esta en como salgo sin ser visto, mi habitaciones s una de las mas altas.  
-Cierre los ojos príncipe-dijo sonriendo y la obedecí cerré mis ojos y note brisa en mi cara, ya estábamos fuera del castillo, en los jardines.  
-¿Cómo hiciste eso Reneesme?-pregunte intrigado- ha sido mágico-sonreí.  
-No tenemos tiempo de hablar, debemos ir al bosque rápidamente y como bien has dicho ha sido magia-dijo echando a correr-no podemos arriesgarnos a ir a caballo, para no hacer ruido.  
La seguí hasta un claro del bosque, donde deje de verla y solo oía su voz.  
-Príncipe sigue recto y encontraras otro claro, ahí estoy-dijo Reneesme con un susurro como si fuera el aire.  
Seguí andando hasta el claro, cuando la vi, ¿Qué hacia ella allí? ¿Por esa razón me habían traído? ¿Como castigo por seguir amándola? No podía ser real, debía de ser solamente una ilusión, pero mi ilusión me miraba, sonreí y caminaba hacia mi, además también hablaba con la voz angelical de mi Julieta.  
-Edward, ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo sonriendo y mirándome-¿Eres una ilusión o eres mi amado de verdad?-dijo bajando la mirada triste.  
-Soy yo en realidad, tu amado no lo creo, pues hace un año y medio, me desprendiste de tu lado, diciendo que no me amabas y que debía olvidarte-dije triste- hace unos días vi tus labios rozar por otros que no eran los míos y creí enloquecer.

-No te imaginas lo que me dolió aquel beso –me dijo Jane, muy triste- creo que Mike sólo intentó fanfarronear delante de todos, porque nunca antes se había acercado a mí, y no lo ha vuelto a hacer después de aquel día. Tampoco te imaginas el asco que me dio, ni lo mal que lo pasé por sentir esos labios sobre los míos, en vez de los tuyos… -agachó su mirada, creo que avergonzada, pero yo no quería dejar de mirar aquellos ojos, así que me acerqué a ella, con delicadeza le cogí la barbilla y le levanté la cara, haciendo que me mirase fijamente.

- ¿Por qué me hacéis esto? –Le pregunté- ¿Por qué hacéis que tenga la ilusión de que me amais y, cuando menos me lo espero, rompéis mi corazón una y otra vez? –ella me miró, con dolor en sus ojos, que se le pusieron brillantes por las lágrimas que se acumulaban en ellos.

- Edward, en verdad yo te amo –me dijo, sonrojándose al hablar, pero sin apartar sus ojos de los míos- pero que nosotros mantuviésemos una relación, no traería más que problemas. Por eso intento que os alejéis de mí, para no sufrir con vuestra compañía, porque cuando estoy contigo sólo me apetece besarte, sin importarme nada más en el mundo…

- Entonces… sólo decidme… ¿por qué?

- ¿No lo entiendes Edward? En un par de semanas voy a casarme con Mike… Iba a su casa, para mudarme con él hoy mismo. Mis padres me han echado de casa… -su voz empezó a entrecortarse y vi que comenzaba a llorar mientras hablaba- Ni siquiera se han despedido de mí cuando me he ido. Intenté hablar con ellos sobre la boda, para cancelarla o por lo menos atrasarla, darme tiempo a planear algo para evitarla, y no me hicieron caso. Me he sentido tan sola…

- Yo nunca os dejaría sola. Siempre estaría a vuestro lado, dando apoyo en cualquier decisión que toméis, o simplemente poniendo mi hombro para que lloréis cuando algo saliese mal…

Ella apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho, mientras se desahogaba. Yo le acariciaba el pelo y dejaba suaves besos en su coronilla, tratando de darle confianza y seguridad. Tanto tiempo había soñado tenerla así entre mis brazos…

- Jacob me dijo una cosa –comentó ella con la voz tomada por el llanto- Jacob es el duende que me trajo aquí a esperarte –me explicó al ver mi cara de duda-. Me comentó que lo que ocurra aquí será como si nunca hubiese pasado. El tiempo está detenido hasta que volvamos cada uno a su lugar. Nadie notará que nos hayamos ido o el tiempo que hemos estado fuera.

- Entonces no quiero marcharme nunca de aquí. Quiero estar contigo para siempre –le dije rápidamente y ella se puso a sonreír.

- No creo que podamos hacer eso, algún límite tendremos. Pero… -dudaba de si hablar o no y yo le di un beso en la mejilla y entrelacé mi mano con la suya, para que viese que no tenía nada que temer.- En unas semanas me convertiré en una mujer casada y Mike me tendrá demasiado vigilada como para poder intentar veros. Así que…

- ¿Qué? –Le pregunté dolido- ¿Os vais a ir para no alargar más lo inevitable? Yo no podré Jane, no podré con la agonía que invade mi pecho, pensando que estarás en otros brazos que no sean los míos, que…-me silenció poniendo un dedo en mi boca mientras no dejaba de sonreír.

- No Edward, no me has entendido… Quiero que si esta es nuestra primera y última noche juntos, sea especial.

- ¿Especial? ¿En qué sentido? –le pregunté, dudando sobre lo que me querría decir. Ella simplemente se acercó a mí y me besó con dulzura, mientras suavemente pasaba las manos alrededor de mi cuello y las bajaba lentamente por mi espalda, dejándome bien claro que era lo quería que pasara, a lo cual no opuse ninguna resistencia…

* * *

_Espero que os haya gustado ^^_

_¿Merecemos un review?_

Bella SaGa & Carlota Other


	14. Cap 13: BODA

_**Esta historia es un proyecto en conjunto con una gran amiga mía. Ya habíamos escrito antes juntas, pero es la primera vez que usamos los personajes de la saga. Esperamos que os guste y que nos dejeis muchos reviews.**_

_**Besitos para tods, esperamos vuestros comentarios =)**_

**Los personajes no nos pertenecen, sino a la gran Stephenie Meyer. Lo único que es nuestro es la trama y esperamos que os guste.**

**

* * *

**

**-Capítulo 13-**

**-Boda-**

**Bella**

Desperté sumamente relajada y feliz. Notaba que me tenían abrazada y, cuando miré a mi lado, vi a Edward. Dormía sereno, relajado y sonreía. Miré a mi alrededor y vi que seguíamos en mitad del bosque, en un claro, rodeados de flores. El sol brillaba sobre nosotros… Habíamos dormido demasiadas horas, pero no importaba. Lo único que me importaba era que él estaba a mi lado justo en este momento. Imágenes sobre lo que había pasado entre nosotros vinieron a mi mente, y me hicieron sonreír más si es que eso era posible. Edward había sido tan dulce…

- Espero que la sonrisa que tienes en la cara sea por mí –me susurró al oído mientras me besaba la mejilla, haciendo que me sobresaltara. No me había dado cuenta de que había despertado.

- Estaba recordando lo que pasó anoche… -noté que me ardía la cara, ya que me sonrojé furiosamente.

- Ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida, amor –sonreí cuando le oí usar esa palabra. Amor. Sí, esto era amor, nada de enamoramiento adolescente, ni nada pasajero. Yo le amaba más de lo que podía reconocer, y notaba que el corazón no me cogía en el pecho por el sentimiento tan grande que lo embargaba.

- Para mí también… -entonces recordé que tendríamos que marcharnos, lo que hizo que me pusiera seria de repente.

- ¿Qué os pasa? –preguntó al notar el cambio en mi semblante.

- Creo que… deberíamos irnos. No sé cuando aparecerán los duendes para devolvernos a nuestro lugar…

Él me abrazó y me ayudó a incorporarme. Volví a sonrojarme al comprobar que ambos estábamos desnudos y que nuestras ropas se encontraban desperdigadas. Cuando le miré a la cara vi que él se sentía como yo, porque también estaba sonrojado y, dándome la espalda, empezó a buscar sus ropas y a vestirse, dándome un poco de intimidad. Cuando terminé de ponerme mi ropa me acerqué a él, que seguía de espaldas, y le abracé por detrás. Él se giró y capturó sus labios con los míos.

- Quiero que recuerdes esta noche siempre, Jane. –dijo mientras se sacaba una cadena del cuello y la abría, buscando algo ansioso.- Quiero que, cuando te sientas triste, o demasiado sola, recuerdes cuanto nos amamos, y que algún día, no sé cuando, ni como, ni porqué, tú y yo conseguiremos estar juntos.- Parecía que por fin había encontrado lo que buscaba, ya que volvió a colocarse la cadena y tomó mi mano, mirándome fijamente a los ojos.- Jane, acepta este anillo como símbolo de mi amor eterno. –lo colocó en mi dedo sin dejar de mirarme, y yo sólo pude asentir con la cabeza, mientras volvía a sonreír sin dejar que su mirada se apartara de la mía.

- Claro que lo acepto Edward… -entonces me quité un broche que llevaba en mi vestido y se lo di- Siento no tener otra cosa, pero también querría que conservaras algo mío, como símbolo de mi amor.- el lo cogió, con las manos temblorosas, y lo apretó en su pecho.

- No me olvides nunca Jane… porque te aseguro que yo no podré hacerlo.

- Nunca mi amor… nunca –le dije antes de volver a besarle. Él me abrazó con fuerza, haciendo que entre ambos no quedara nada de espacio, haciendo que estuviésemos muy juntos y que pareciese que nadie podría separarnos.

-Princesa… príncipe… -dijo una voz entre los árboles. Ambos rompimos el beso, pero no nos separamos ni un milímetro, y nos giramos hacia donde procedía la voz. Jacob apareció de entre unos arbustos y nos miraba con ojos serios. – Es la hora…

Edward y yo nos volvimos a mirar, y nos besamos por última vez. Fue un beso largo, desesperado, sabiendo que lo que había pasado aquí nunca más podría suceder. Aprovechábamos el poco tiempo que nos quedaba, y nos separamos cuando ambos notamos que el aire era algo necesario. Un hada se encontraba al lado de Jacob y se acercó hasta Edward.

- Debemos irnos –dijo la pequeña hada, mientras cogía a Edward de un hombro y nos miraba con tristeza. Ambos nos separamos por fin, y cada uno tomó caminos distintos, para volver a nuestra vida cotidiana…

- Nunca Jane –me dijo Edward antes de desaparecer entre los árboles.

- Nunca, mi amor… Nunca –contesté en un susurro mientras Jacob me acompañaba para dejarme de nuevo junto a Tanya…

Allí me dejaron en el carruaje, colocándome como había estado antes de la intrusión de los duendes, desaparecieron de mi vista y comenzó a moverse el carruaje, miraba por la ventana totalmente apenada, dejando atrás todo lo vivido en aquel claro, dejando mi corazón allí; Tanya me dio un leve golpe en el brazo sacándome de mis ensoñaciones, devolviéndome aquel sitio cruel, aquella vida triste y apagada que me tocaba vivir.  
Después de un largo viaje, llegue a lo que iba ser mi nuevo hogar, el Reino Mágico Newton, me esperaba en la puerta mi prometido Mike, con una sonrisa que me producía arcadas, sus sirvientes cogieron mis maletas y yo me acerque a Mike, saludándole con una reverencia y una sonrisa leve; Tanya volvió al carruaje marchándose de allí, también sin despedirse, se sentía desdichada en el amor, la familia, los amigos, se encontraba sola y derrotada, ante él, su futuro esposo.  
-He pensando que como aun no estamos casados estarías incomoda si compartiéramos dormitorio, por lo que hasta el día de la boda, no dormiremos juntos al menos que tu lo desees- dijo Mike cabizbajo e intentando sonreír.  
-Muchas gracias Mike, de verdad-le dije sin mirarle, no entendía este cambio de actitud ni su comportamiento tan amable, me resultaba muy raro-me gustaría darme un baño y cambiarme de ropa, ha sido un viaje largo.  
Me acompaño hasta la puerta de mi cuarto, donde mis maletas ya se encontraban allí, me metí en la bañera, cerrando los ojos y trasladándome de nuevo aquel claro lleno de flores donde me había entregado a mi romeo, a mi amor. Las semanas pasaban como si fueran segundos, rápidos, ágiles; allí estaba vistiéndome para mi boda con la ayuda de Tanya que había llegado ayer con mis padres, todos en el reino corrían, preparando los últimos detalles de la boda, querían que saliera perfecta, los invitados empezaban a llegar, eso hizo que me estremeciera pensando en como seria ver la cara de mi amado, agarrado a ella y ver en su cara el dolor por mi enlace.

**Edward**

Iba con mi familia en el carruaje, hacia el Reino Newton, no quería ir allí, ver como mi Julieta, mi amor, se casaba con ese miserable, había buscado mil formas de no ir, pero ningún plan habría funcionado, mi familia me obligaba a ver ese enlace, estaban entusiasmados porque se casara, creo que seguían con miedo de que yo abandonara mi compromiso con Ángela para fugarme con Jane y de haberlo podido hacer así habría sido, me habría escapado con ella lejos.  
Llegamos al reino, justo media hora antes de que el enlace comenzara, nuestro carruaje fue llevado por uno de los sirvientes del reino, me supongo que aparcar y no molestar la entrada; entramos en la iglesia, sentándonos en la tercera fila, ya que ni mis padres ni los de Ángela querían perderse detalle, me dejaron justo en el borde del banco al lado del pasillo, la vería tan de cerca, casi pudiéndola tocar, eso hacia que mi fuero interno ardiera de odio y dolor.  
Pasaban los minutos, rápidamente cuando escuche que sonaba la música, dando paso a la novia, a mi amor, note como mis ojos se humedecían, aguantando las lagrimas con todas mis fuerzas, sin dejar ver mi debilidad, sin poderla mostrar, paso por mi lado, sin mirarme, con la cabeza recta y la mirada a su prometido, llego al altar donde Mike la agarro del brazo y ella a el también, llego el momento del si, quiero, el suyo resonó dentro de mi quemando cada rincón oculto de mi cuerpo; mi familia se acerco a ella y su esposo para felicitarla y yo les seguí, ella jugaba con algo que tenia en una cadena en el cuello, mi anillo, eso me animo, aunque no mucho, me acerque a Mike felicitándole dándole mi mano con respeto, aunque por dentro me hubiese gustado partirle la cara y a ella la bese la mano y en apenas un susurro la dije.  
-Nunca-sonriéndola.  
-Nunca-respondió ella con un leve susurro y su voz tan dulce.  
Después de eso, ella siguió recibiendo felicitaciones de todos los reinos y Mike no hacia mas que besarla, lo que hacia que me entraran ganas de levantarme de mi silla en mitad del comedor y matarle, dejando libre a mi amor, solo para mi, deje que mi humor se calmara y apenas miraba, para que mi familia no notara mi tristeza y mi dolor se apagase poco a poco, terminamos de comer y nos dispusimos de nuevo al viaje hacia nuestro reino dejando a los reyes del Reino Newton atrás de nosotros, comenzando su nueva vida juntos.

* * *

_Espero que os haya gustado ^^_

_¿Merecemos un review?_

Bella SaGa & Carlota Other


	15. Cap 14: NOTICIAS

_**Esta historia es un proyecto en conjunto con una gran amiga mía. Ya habíamos escrito antes juntas, pero es la primera vez que usamos los personajes de la saga. Esperamos que os guste y que nos dejeis muchos reviews.**_

_**Besitos para tods, esperamos vuestros comentarios =)**_

**Los personajes no nos pertenecen, sino a la gran Stephenie Meyer. Lo único que es nuestro es la trama y esperamos que os guste.**

**

* * *

**

**-Capitulo 14-**

**-Noticias-**

**Bella**

Allí me encontraba en ese maldito reino del cual me había convertido reina, sin quererlo ni beberlo, hoy me tocaría cambiarme de dormitorio y dormir con mi esposo, no podía ser; baje al jardín donde me puse a caminar e intentando dejar mi mente en blanco, me notaba un tanto débil, seria de los nervios que había pasado en estas semanas, unas nauseas se apoderaron de mi con un fuerte mareo que hizo que me agarrara a un árbol para no caerme, me senté en el banco mas próximo donde intente respirar profundamente y tranquilizarme; estuve un rato ahí hasta que note que las nauseas y el mareo desaparecían, me levante y entre en el castillo, subiendo a la habitación para darme un baño, pero salí corriendo hacia el WC donde comencé a vomitar, al terminar me senté en el suelo y mi peor pesadilla se echo en mi, tenia toda la pinta de estar embarazada, no podía ser, solo lo había echo una vez, hacia dos semanas en aquel claro con Edward,¿Cómo iba a explicar mi embarazo si no había tenido relaciones con mi esposo?¿Como iba a tener un bebe bastardo ante sus ojos? no podía permitirlo, le matarían y a mí tras él, no iba a dejar que el fruto de amor de Edward y yo fuera asesinado, tenia que salvarlo, aunque fuera escapándome del reino; pensé muchas maneras de avisar a Edward y escaparme, pero a cada cual mas imposible y alocada, rezaba para mis adentros por una solución, cuando el pequeño duende del claro, Jacob, llamo a mi ventana con un pequeño tintineo, le abrí dejándole entrar.

-Majestad, venia a felicitarla por su embarazo, aunque veo que no esta muy contenta con esa noticia-dijo Jacob dulcemente

-No estoy contenta porque si mi esposo se entera nos matara a los dos y mi hijo no debe morir-dije entre sollozos-necesito avisar a Edward y escaparme de aquí, necesito salvar a nuestro bebe.

-Nosotros os ayudaremos majestad, nosotros avisaremos a Edward para que se encuentre con usted-dijo Jacob tocando mi cara tiernamente.

Me levante del suelo, cogiendo un papel y una pluma, para escribirle una carta a Edward y Jacob pudiera entregársela.

_Hola mi Romeo_

_Te escribo esta carta con una gran pena y angustia, aunque en verdad también con jubilo, necesito verte urgentemente, mi vida corre riesgo, por lo que no puedo permanecer mas en el reino, espero a nuestro hijo, tuyo y mío Romeo, no puedo permitir que Mike le mate por ser bastardo ante él, debo luchar por salvar su vida aunque sea lo ultimo que haga de la mía, son 9 meses lo que debo de esperar y no dejar de luchar; se que con mi marcha una gran guerra se avecina y a lo mejor es demasiado egoísta querer salvar dos vidas por las tantas muertes que puede haber con mi fuga, pero es tu hijo, tuyo y mío. Espero verte esta medianoche en el claro, donde nos unimos._

_Tu amada Julieta._

Le entregue la carta a Jacob, quien se marcho rápidamente por la ventana a la hora o así, volvió para avisarme de que Edward había estado de acuerdo en vernos en ese claro a medianoche, Jacob me dijo que pararía el tiempo de nuevo, solo durante una hora como mucho para poder salir del reino, hablar con Edward y volver al reino, eso hizo que mi animo subiese un poco.

Baje al comedor donde cene con mi esposo, él cual no hacia nada mas que sonreírme y tirarme besos como un completo estúpido, nos fuimos al dormitorio en conjunto donde el pretendía hacerme suya.

-Por favor Mike, todavía no estoy preparada-dije con la cabeza agachada-me gustaría esperar un poco mas.

El pareció molesto pero no me presiono, algo extraño, sabiendo de todo lo que era capaz, nos metimos en la cama en donde apenas en unos minutos el ya roncaba en su dulce sueño, yo con los ojos abiertos, espero hasta las 23:59, en donde vi que entraba Jacob y paraba el tiempo, haciéndome salir del reino y marchándome rápidamente al claro, donde me esperaba Edward con una enorme sonrisa.

-Mi amor, mi Julieta-me abrazo y beso dulcemente en los labios-me alegro recibir tu carta y la noticia que me dabas en ella, yo también luchare por la vida de dos, de mi pequeño y de ti, no dejare que nadie os haga nada.

-Edward por favor-le puse un dedo en sus labios callándole dulcemente-escúchame no dispongo de mucho tiempo, y necesitaba verte, porque debemos de pensar un plan, intentare mandarte cartas a través de Jacob, pero si alguna vez no puedo, vendré a este claro con la excusa de pasear y la dejare en un hueco que ahí en ese árbol de ahí, debajo de las raíces, lo tapa el musgo, por lo que nadie sospechara, tus respuestas también las esperare ahí, cada día vendré a verlas-al terminar de hablar bese sus labios con tal fugacidad que un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo-ahora he de regresar al reino, con mi esposo, para que no noten mi marcha.

-No te vayas todavía Jane por favor-dijo sollozando Edward-apenas hemos estado juntos.

-no puedo de verdad Edward, me encantaría pero no puedo-mientras me alejaba de él, me gire para decirle la ultima palabra-NUNCA...

-NUNCA- respondió el tristemente.

**Edward**

Volví al reino con la cabeza gacha. En verdad me había hecho feliz la noticia de ser padre, y mucho más poder volver a ver a Jane, aunque no hubiese sido por más de unos minutos. Quería estar con ella para siempre, y ahora tendría la oportunidad que tanto anhelaba. Tendríamos que huir, y sería duro, lo sabía, tener que pasar el resto de nuestra vida como fugitivos, ya que removerían cielo y tierra en los reinos para encontrarnos… Debía planearlo todo con mucho cuidado, deberíamos alejarnos de nuestros reinos y los vecinos, ir a un lugar que nos resultase desconocido en el cual también nosotros resultásemos desconocidos a los demás…

Cuando llegué a casa, me fui directamente a mi habitación. Me relajé al comprobar que nadie se había percatado de mi ausencia, ya que sería muy difícil de explicar que hacia fuera del reino a estas horas de la noche. Me encontraba demasiado excitado por las noticias del día como para dormir, así que decidí comenzar a planear todo lo relacionado con nuestra huida, para que Jane no tuviera que preocuparse con nada y pudiera tener un embarazo todo lo tranquilo que pudiese ser, dada la situación.

Encendí las luces de mi cuarto, aunque antes cerré las ventanas y las tapé, para que nadie viese luz desde fuera del castillo. También cerré la puerta de la habitación con llave y puse algo de ropa debajo de la puerta, para que la rendija de luz que saliese de allí no me delatase. Después de asegurarme de que nadie me descubriría, busqué un viejo atlas en unas estanterías. Era un libro antiguo, que me regaló mi padre cuando vio que la geografía me interesaba cuando era más pequeño. Lo abrí y me puse a investigar todos los reinos que existían. Me puse a pensar cuales eran con los que mis padres no tenían contacto, para huir allí y poder escondernos sin que nos descubrieran.

No sé a que hora de la noche me quedé dormido, pero desperté sentado en el escritorio y con todos los papeles sobre mis anotaciones pegados a mi cara. Alguien estaba intentando entrar en mi cuarto, pero como se encontraba cerrado, me estaban llamando para poder pasar. Rápidamente escondí todo lo que tenían encima de la mesa, me quité la ropa, me puse el pijama y abrí. La sorpresa es que en vez de ser el ama que se encargaba de ayudarme por las mañanas, era mi madre.

- Madre, ¿pasó algo? –le pregunté. Hacia muchísimo tiempo que no venía ella por las mañanas, así que su presencia hizo que me preocupara un poco.

- Nada hijo, ¿no puede tu madre venir a verte a tu cuarto? –me contestó sonriendo, aunque la alegría no le llegó a los ojos.

- Madre… suéltalo, por favor –le insistí. Quería que me confesase el verdadero motivo de su visita. Ella soltó un leve suspiro antes de decidirse a hablar.

- Yo solo… quería saber que tal estabas… El día de la boda de la princesa Jane con lord Newton estuviste muy extraño. –Me quedé asombrado, y seguro que mi boca tenía forma de "o" por la sorpresa. ¿Tanto habían notado lo que me molestaba la boda? ¿Lo habría notado alguien más a parte de mi familia?- Así que empecé a atar cabos sueltos, y la única conclusión lógica que encuentro es que Jane Nioman sea tu chica misteriosa, de la cual me hablaste hace largo tiempo.

- Mamá… yo… no, no es lo que te imaginas… -no sabía que decirle. No pensaba que alguien se hubiese dado cuenta de nada.

- Tranquilo hijo… No voy a decir nada –me contestó ella sonriendo- Sólo quería que supieses que sentía mucho que las cosas no hubieran salido bien entre vosotros. Pero ella… bueno ella no, pero sus padres no son muy queridos por nosotros. ¿Lo sabías, verdad? –sólo pude asentir. Estaba estupefacto por percatarme lo intuitiva que podía llegar a ser mi madre- Hubiese sido un gran problema el que vosotros iniciarais una relación. Sé lo que te prometí, créeme que no lo olvido, al igual que sé que tú tampoco. –recordaba su promesa. La de que podría casarme con quien quisiera, siempre y cuando lo hiciera dentro del plazo- Pero con ella no podría ser…

Empecé a recordar el dolor de todo este tiempo, los muchos altibajos que habíamos tenido, y no pude evitar echarme a llorar. Mi madre me cogió entre sus brazos y me cobijó en ellos, haciendo que yo sollozase más fuerte. Tenía que contarle, tenía que desahogarme con alguien acerca de todo lo que tenía encima. Era demasiado joven para guardar un secreto tan grande.

- Mamá, ella… ella… -intenté hablar, pero entre los hipos del llanto y el que no sabía por donde empezar, hacia que no pudiese decir nada coherente.

- Tranquilo, hijo… Yo siempre estaré aquí para ti. –sus palabras de consuelo me dolieron aún más. Si me iba con Jane, ni mi madre ni nadie estaría más junto a mí. Nadie podría volver a consolarme como estaba haciendo ella ahora conmigo. Debería ser fuerte y apechugar con lo que viniese, para darle ánimos a la madre de mi hijo… mi hijo…

- Ella está embarazada –solté de golpe. No pensé ni en el efecto que podría tener mis palabras, pero ya lo había dicho, así que no tenía sentido guardarme nada- y el hijo que espera es mío.

- Pero… ¿cómo? –me preguntó ella. Supongo que estaría pensando como habíamos logrado estar a solas para tener la suficiente intimidad.

- Mejor no preguntes… no estaría seguro de poder explicarte, porque ni yo mismo tengo muy claro como se dio el lugar. Pero no tengo ninguna duda que lo que ella lleva en su vientre es el fruto de nuestro amor.

Mi madre se quedó callada y pensativa, mirando a ninguna parte. Estuve unos minutos mirándola, y la ansiedad se apoderó de mí. Preferiría que me estuviese gritando, que me pegase, me castigase… en definitiva, que reaccionase y me diese alguna muestra de lo que estaba pasando por su mente en estos momentos. Pasado un largo tiempo, que me resultó eterno, ella sólo se giró y me miró sonriendo.

- Voy a ser abuela –fue lo único que dijo. Me dejó muy sorprendido por su reacción. De la cantidad de cosas que podría decirme, de las muchas que podría echarme en cara, ella sólo pudo ver la parte buena de todo esto. Pero ella era así, siempre fue muy distinta a toda la gente que conocía. Por eso decía mi padre que se había enamorado de ella, porque nunca sabía con que iba a salir. La abracé mientras sonreía yo también, y después nos miramos fijamente a los ojos.

- Sé lo que quieres hacer hijo –me dijo después de que este bonito momento pasase.- Créeme cuando te digo que tienes todo mi apoyo, y que si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte antes de que te vayas, sólo tienes que avisarme. –quedé sorprendido de nuevo. Mi madre siempre había sabido leer mis expresiones, pero nunca llegué a pensar que podría ser tan claro para ella- Pero quisiera pedirte una única cosa –la miré expectante antes de que ella realizara su petición- Lo único que te pido es, que antes de irte, me lo digas. Quisiera poder despedirme de ti, tener un buen recuerdo de la última vez que vea a mi hijo –lágrimas asomaron en sus ojos, y se las sequé mientras asentía sonriendo. Volvimos a abrazarnos y cuando nos separamos, ella dejó un beso en mi mejilla. –Lucha por tu amor hijo. Lucha por ser feliz, porque lo mereces…

* * *

_**Hola a tods, jeje! nos hemos decidido a subir mas a menudo porque como ya no tenemos examenes y os tuvimos un tiempo abandonaditos... Actualizo hoy, pero hasta un par de días no podre subir el siguiente. Decirles que hemos avanzado mucho, y ya tenemos la historia casi terminada =)**_

_**En total, seran poco mas de 20 capitulos, hablando Carlota y yo, creemos que seran 22, 23 o así... Si se portan bien y nos dejan muchos reviews, actualizaremos antes ^^**_

_**Ahora mismo hay 21 reviews... intentare subir a primeros de la semana q viene, pero si conseguimos llegar a los 30, hare el esfuerzo de subir antes, e incluso, si son muy muy buenos, subiré doble, vale?**_

_**Venga, que a ustedes no les cuesta nada, y a nosotras nos hacen la mar de felices =)**_

_**Sé que no suelo comentar al final de las historias, pero eso era debido a la falta de tiempo, asi que simplemente subia los caps para por lo menos, no defraudarles mucho...**_

_**Nos leemos pronto, vale?**_

_**Besitos ^^**_

**_Espero que os haya gustado ^^_**

**_¿Merecemos un review?_**

**Bella SaGa & Carlota Other**


	16. Cap 15: FUGA

_**Esta historia es un proyecto en conjunto con una gran amiga mía. Ya habíamos escrito antes juntas, pero es la primera vez que usamos los personajes de la saga. Esperamos que os guste y que nos dejeis muchos reviews.**_

_**Besitos para tods, esperamos vuestros comentarios =)**_

**Los personajes no nos pertenecen, sino a la gran Stephenie Meyer. Lo único que es nuestro es la trama y esperamos que os guste.**

**

* * *

**

**-Capítulo 15-**

**-Fuga-**

La visita de mi madre me dio ánimos. Sentí que si ella estaba de nuestra parte, nada podría salir mal. Así que, sonriendo, decidí escribirle una carta a mi amada, y dejársela en nuestro claro, para notificarle un poco sobre mis avances. Recogí mis notas de por la noche, donde había apuntado distintos destinos para nosotros y le hice un breve resumen sobre ellos que incluiría en el sobre. Cuando tuve todo organizado y estuve tranquilo, me puse a escribir.

_Mi Julieta,_

_Ando emocionado por la cantidad de noticias que se suceden, una detrás de otra. El saber que un fruto de nuestro amor está creciendo en ti me convierte en el hombre más dichoso del mundo. Nunca creí que pudiese amar más de lo que te amo a ti, pero creo que mi corazón se ha hecho más grande y ahora tiene el doble de amor para ti y para nuestro pequeño. Me gustaría poder estar a tu lado, poder cuidarte y amarte como te mereces. Pero falta poco tiempo para que ese sueño se haga realidad._

_Me encuentro intentando hallar que mejor lugar sería nuestro destino, para cuando nos vayamos juntos. Un lugar tranquilo, donde poder criar a nuestro bebé sin preocuparnos. Adjunto en este sobre te mando una lista de los posibles destinos, para que tú también puedas escoger._

_He calculado que para irnos, lo ideal sería hacerlo en un plazo máximo de un mes. Así nadie llegaría a notar tu estado y no se percatarían de nuestros planes._

_Nunca olvides lo mucho que te amo, Julieta_

_Con amor_

_ Tu Romeo_

Cerré el sobre y salí de palacio. Me dirigí a las cuadras y ensillé mi caballo. Cuando todo estuvo listo, partí hacia el bosque, hacia nuestro claro, para poder dejar la carta allí. Lo único que esperaba era que coincidiese con ella allí… Mi corazón estaba impaciente por volver a estar a su lado. Pero cuando por fin llegué, el lugar estaba solo. Miré a mí alrededor, y no lo vi tan hermoso como cuando ella estaba allí. Suspiré y finalmente dejé la carta en el lugar acordado. Pero cuando estaba a punto de volver a montar en mi caballo, me lo pensé mejor, y cogí una pluma que llevaba y cogí de nuevo el sobre. Debajo del nombre de Jane, escribí una frase para que ella sonriese al verla, igual que yo estaba sonriendo al pensarla. "Cuida de mi corazón… lo he dejado contigo"…

Con esa sonrisa, finalmente subí a mi caballo. Volví a dirigirme a palacio antes de que nadie me echara de menos y saliese en mi busca. Mientras cabalgaba pensé en un par de cosas que mi madre podría hacer por nosotros, como conseguirnos algo de dinero con el que poder tirar hasta que nos ubicásemos en un sitio y yo consiguiese algún trabajo.

Cuando llegué, fui derecho a mi cuarto y me tumbé un poco en la cama, ya que me encontraba extenuado por tantas emociones. Cerré los ojos, y vi mi futuro. Era junto a ella, y nos vi con más niños. Sonreí de nuevo al ver lo felices que seríamos. Lo único que podía pensar era que haría todo lo posible porque ese futuro dejase de ser un sueño y se convirtiese en una realidad.

Me levante por la mañana con una sonrisa en la cara, la verdad me encontraba de mejor humor de lo que podía creerme, sabia que mi Julieta habría ido a por mi carta y además lo ocurrido con mi madre me daba grandes ánimos para no rendirme, para luchar por lo que realmente quería y amaba, Jane y mi hijo.

**Bella**

Los días pasaban como años, todo se hacia cada vez mas eterno, todos los días bajaba al claro a buscar cartas de mi amado y dejar mis respuestas, en un par de días nos iríamos juntos, lejos para poder criar a nuestro pequeño, habíamos quedado en nuestro claro, dónde nos habíamos entregado; intentaba comportarme igual como la reina que era, para que nadie notara mis planes.

Mike seguía insistiendo en acostarnos, en que fuera suya, pero solo esa idea me hacia repugnarle mas, dormíamos juntos pero cada uno en su lado y sin tocarnos, me levante sonriendo, ese día era el especial, era el día de mi fuga. Llegue al claro y allí estaba él, esperándome con una sonrisa inmensa acercándose a mi con los brazos abiertos, en aquellos brazos donde encajaba a la perfección, nos besamos con fugacidad notando la necesidad de los dos. Comenzamos andar hacia nuestra nueva vida, huyendo de nuestra triste y antigua vida, llevábamos andando casi cuatro horas cuando empezamos a oír caballos, cañonazos, gritos, enfados, debían de haber empezado mi búsqueda, llegamos a un claro, nos encontrábamos rodeados, no teníamos escapatoria y nos matarían.

La flecha me atravesó el brazo, caí en brazos de Edward, nos encontrábamos en mitad de una guerra entre nuestros reinos; una pequeña hada vino hacia nosotros, toco el brazo de Edward con dulzura, para llamar su atención.

-Acompañarme alteza, la princesa y usted, estaréis a salvo de esta guerra si me seguís- dijo con un tono dulce y mágico.

Edward acepto, me cogió en sus brazos, mientras notaba como mi cuerpo quedaba sin vida; al abrir los ojos me encontraba tumbada en una cama, con dos duendes mirándome, hablaban rápido y me tocaban la herida, echándome algo en ella, empezó arderme el brazo, yo mientras el dolor me atravesaba buscaba con mi mirada a Edward por toda la habitación, no le encontré, ¿Dónde estaba? le necesitaba a mi lado.

-Edward, Edward, ¿Dónde estas?-dije chillando

-Tranquila Edward esta hablando con Alice, el hada que os trajo, no debes alterarte, te encuentras muy delicada-dijo el duende tranquilizándome.

-Necesito verle, tenerle a mi lado por favor-dije suplicante intentándome levantar, el duende apoyo su mano dulcemente en mi hombro tumbándome de nuevo.

-No te muevas por favor princesa Isabella-dijo el duende- ahora llamo al príncipe Edward para que venga a verla alteza.

-Un segundo, ¿Cómo me llamaste?-pregunte desconcertada y mirándole fijamente.

-Princesa Isabella- dijo el duende- así es como se llama usted realmente, a propósito, disculpe mi desconsideración me llamo Carso.

-Yo no me llamo Isabella, soy Jane Nioman, princesa del Reino Alatar y reina del Reino Newton-dije duramente- Carso creo que se equivoca de persona.

-No princesa, usted en verdad se llama Isabella, los poderes que poseemos son muy potentes y curativos, vemos en el tiempo y sabemos que hace 18 años fuiste robada de tu verdadero hogar, el reino Violeta.  
Mi cabeza daba vueltas por todo lo que Carso me contaba, sin poder creerme que yo no fuera la princesa Jane, que me hubieran robado nada mas nacer. El duende desapareció por la puerta, al poco apareció Edward, mirándome con preocupación, se acerco a mí abrazándome, yo me eche a llorar desconsoladamente en sus brazos.

-No llores mi niña-dijo Edward abrazándome mas fuerte- ¿Por qué llora mi ángel?

-Edward, Carso el duende que ha estado cuidándome me ha dicho que soy la princesa Isabella del Reino Violeta- vi como su cara cambiaba- que me robaron del reino nada mas nacer y eso no puede ser, soy la princesa Jane del reino Alatar.

-Isabella-dijo Edward tocándome la cara- ese nombre me es familiar- se quedo pensativo y volvió hablar- Isabella iba a ser mi esposa, pero la robaron y me comprometieron con su hermana menor Ángela, la cual no amo.  
Me aparte de el rápidamente, levantándome de la cama y saliendo de la casa corriendo, Edward vino tras de mi, agarrándome el brazo.

-¿A dónde vas Isabella?-dijo tristemente.

-No me llames Isabella- dije fríamente, soltando su mano de mi brazo- soy Jane, no debería estar aquí, sino en mi reino, Newton, ¿lo oyes Edward? Pertenezco al reino Newton y ese es mi hogar.

-Jane, Isabella, quien seas me da igual como en verdad te llames te amo y es lo único que me importa, es lo único que me vale para estar contigo-dijo entre sollozos- lo único que quiero es amarte y criar nuestro hijo juntos.

-No, Edward no puede ser, no se porque se me paso esta locura por la cabeza, no puedo huir aquí se acabo todo-dije tristemente y notando como mi corazón se volvió a romper- me entregare a Mike y este bebe será suyo y mío.

Salí corriendo, llegando al claro donde conocí a Edward, mis ojos lloraban desconsoladamente, sin poder controlarlas; seguí corriendo notando como poco a poco me debilitaba, llegue al palacio, entrando sofocadamente en el salón, antes de caer desmayada solo pude decir.  
-Nunca- cayendo desmayada.

**Edward**

Estaba tumbado en mi cama cuando comencé a escuchar pequeños golpes en mi ventana, me acerque y vi que era Alice el pequeño hada que nos había salvado de la guerra; abrí la ventana cuidadosamente dejándola entrar; volví a mi cama sentándome.

-Alice, ¿Qué haces aquí?-dije amigablemente sonriendo.

-Alteza, me quede muy preocupada por la marcha de la princesa Isabella y usted-dijo mirándome con preocupación.

-Alice, por favor no me llames alteza, llámame Edward-dije mirándola fijamente- quería hablar contigo sobre lo relacionado con la princesa Isabella o Jane; la verdad me tiene confundido la historia y no se en verdad como llamarla-baje la mirada tristemente- aunque no creo que me haga falta volver a llamarla; seguramente no quiera verme mas.

-¿Por qué alteza, perdón Edward? ¿Sucedió algo con la princesa?- pregunto Alice.

-Porque cuando Carso la contó la historia de que se llamaba Isabella y había sido robada siendo un bebe, se hecho a llorar en mis brazos pero la llame Isabella y se enfado muchísimo diciéndome que ella era la Princesa Jane del Reino Alatar-mis lagrimas empezaron a caer- si en verdad ella es de ese Reino, nunca podremos estar juntos, nuestros reinos están enfrentados a muerte, mis padres la matarían nada mas entrar al reino al igual ocurriría en mi lugar en su reino seguramente, encima espero un hijo mió-note los brazos de Alice abrazándome- la amo tanto que no me hago a la idea de poder perderla.

-No te preocupes Edward, ella en verdad es la princesa del Reino Violeta, aunque ahora mismo ella no quiera creérselo y nosotros no podemos demostrárselo con pruebas concluyentes, todo se arreglara y podréis estar juntos, nacieron para estar juntos-dijo Alice acariciando mi cara-ahora Edward descansa tranquilamente.

Me tumbe en la cama mientras veía como Alice desaparecía por la ventana, mis ojos se iban cerrando poco a poco, imaginando mi boda con Isabella, felices, amándonos y sin ningún impedimento.

* * *

**Como prometí, actualizo prontito. Siento no haberlo hecho antes, pero estaba fuera de casa y me dejé aquí el pc, que es donde tengo toda la historia...**

**Bueno... Por fin Bella descubrió que ella es Bella =)**

**Que les pareció? Les gustó? Si es así, diganmelo, y sino, también, ya saben, sólo a un click en la teclita de Review ^^**

**Intentaré actualizar lo antes posible...**

**Saludos!  
**

_Espero que os haya gustado ^^_

_¿Merecemos un review?_

Bella SaGa & Carlota Other


	17. Cap 16: SUCIA

_**Esta historia es un proyecto en conjunto con una gran amiga mía. Ya habíamos escrito antes juntas, pero es la primera vez que usamos los personajes de la saga. Esperamos que os guste y que nos dejeis muchos reviews.**_

_**Besitos para tods, esperamos vuestros comentarios =)**_

**Los personajes no nos pertenecen, sino a la gran Stephenie Meyer. Lo único que es nuestro es la trama y esperamos que os guste.**

**

* * *

**

**-Capitulo 16-**

**-Sucia-**

**Bella**

Me desperté en mi cama, no sabia realmente que había sucedido, ni como había acabado allí, me sentía desorientada y bastante dolorida en el alma, mi mente empezó a llenarse de imágenes, cuando Carso me contó eso, cuando Edward me llamo Isabella, cuando corté con el definitivamente y salí huyendo del lugar acabando,¿aquí? Tendría que buscar una excusa, algo para explicar mi huida y explicar como había acabado desmayada en la entrada del reino, no quería verle, no quería saber de Mike, no soportaría una reprimenda o incluso algo más horrible, seria capaz de hipnotizarme para sacarme la verdad de todo, no podía permitirlo.

Me di un baño intentando tranquilizarme, me vestí y baje al comedor donde sabia que estaría Mike, esperándome, cuando llegue su mirada furiosa me mirada, me controlaba cada movimiento, cada respiración que daba, eso me hacia ponerme mas nerviosa y casi sin fuerzas para hablar y disculparme.

-Buenas tardes-dije amablemente e intentando calmar mi voz- quería pedirte una disculpa y darte una explicación.

-Si, como mi esposa me debes una explicación-dijo furioso-más vale que sea buena o te acordaras de tu aventura durante toda tu vida-dijo amenazante.

-Salí del reino a pasear, pero después de unas vueltas me di cuenta que estaba perdida y desorientada no sabia donde me encontraba, me apoye en un árbol por el cansancio, acabe llorando y me dormí, cuando desperté eche a correr y cuando llegue aquí me desmaye-dije intentando sonar serena y tranquila.

-Sabes que no me gusta que salgas sola del reino, mira lo que te pasó, podía haber sido peor, te podían haber hecho daño o incluso matado-dijo levantándose y acercándose a mi- no quiero que nada malo la ocurra a mi mujer, la amo demasiado-dijo besando mis labios.

-Lo siento de verdad, no quería preocuparos ni asustaros, mi intención era solo salir un poco del reino a pasear tranquilamente, nunca me ha gustado estar encerrada entre muros y de vez en cuando me gusta salir fuera a pasear-dije con dulzura, para que no notara nada extraño.

El día pasó sin que Mike volviera a preguntar nada de lo ocurrido, pareció creerme, subí al cuarto, me cambie en el baño, para que mi marido no me viese desnuda, al salir me miro pícaramente lo que me produjo una arcada que controle, se acerco a mí, me beso el cuello, me agarro de la cintura tumbándome en la cama.

-Mike todavía no estoy preparada-dije despegándome de él.

-Estoy cansada de tu rechazo Jane, serás mía esta noche te guste o no-dije rasgando mi camisón, besándome por todo el cuerpo, tocándome, cada vez mas furioso y con mas pasión, intenté deshacerme de él, pero su fuerza hizo que no pudiera levantarme de la cama, quito mi ropa interior dejándome desnuda ante él, se quiso toda su ropa, penetrándome bruscamente, haciéndome suya a la fuerza, mis lagrimas salían descontroladas, repugnando ese momento con todo mi odio; termino de penetrarme y se tumbo en la cama, quedándose dormido al instante, yo senté en la cama todavía desnuda y abrazándome las piernas con los brazos, repugnándome.

Volví a mirar a Mike. El sólo recordar lo que acababa de suceder hacia que me sintiese asqueada de mí misma. Sin poder controlarme, me levanté y salí disparada hasta el cuarto de baño. Levanté la tapa del inodoro y vomité violentamente. Seguí allí, durante un buen rato, hasta que nada quedó en mi estómago. Comencé a llorar y me senté en el suelo, abrazándome las piernas, mientras no dejaba de pensar que qué había hecho yo para merecer esto…

Cuando ya no me quedaron lágrimas me puse de pie lentamente. Tenía todo el cuerpo dolorido por culpa de… no, no quería pensar más en eso. Me dirigí a la habitación, tomé mis ropas y como pude, me vestí. Después, salí de aquel cuarto. No quería volver a ver a Mike Newton nunca más en mi vida. No podría volver a mirarle la cara, sabiendo lo que había hecho conmigo. Sé que era mi deber como esposa el complacerlo de esa manera, pero yo no me encontraba preparada para hacer algo así con él. Con lo fácil que fue con Edward. Intenté recordar la noche de nuestra unión, pero sólo me venían imágenes de lo que había pasado con Mike una y otra vez a mi mente. Lágrimas volvieron a caer de mis ojos, así que hice lo único que podía: huir. Pero esta vez lo haría sola, no quería a nadie a mi lado. Me sentía sucia, asqueada, y lo que menos quería era tener a alguien conmigo que lo único que haría sería compadecerse de mí. Yo podría valerme por mí misma.

Busqué una pequeña maleta, que fuese fácil de transportar, y cogí únicamente lo imprescindible. Tenía que aprovechar que era noche temprana y que nadie despertaría hasta horas más tardes, para poder alejarme lo suficiente y poder tener una ligera ventaja. Busqué la carta de Edward, la que me decía en que reinos correríamos menos peligro de ser descubiertos. Sería lo último que tomaría de él…

**Edward**

Habían pasado semanas desde que Jane había huido de mi lado. Desde entonces, había permanecido en mi cuarto, acostado en la cama, pero sin poder apenas dormir. Mi madre venía a visitarme una y otra vez, intentando hablar conmigo y que le explicara lo que había salido mal. Pero yo no tenía ganas de revivirlo de nuevo. Había estado tan cerca de conseguirlo… Había tenido el futuro que había deseado al alcance de mi mano, y por una estúpida revelación, ella había desaparecido de mi lado… otra vez. Me di la vuelta en la cama, ya que llevaba bastantes horas en la misma posición y me notaba entumecido. Cerré los ojos, y la imagen de Jane vino otra vez a mi mente. Las lágrimas cayeron por mi rostro, pero no tenía fuerzas para secármelas. Sólo quería que este dolor desapareciese, deseaba no haberla conocido nunca, para no haberle otorgado tanto poder sobre mí…

Tocaron a la puerta y alguien entró con brusquedad a mi cuarto. Yo ni me inmuté, porque ya nada me importaba. Cerraron de nuevo la puerta, pero esta vez oí que alguien echaba la llave. Con un esfuerzo sobre humano, giré sobre mí mismo para ver quien osaba molestarme. Era mi madre, y su rostro no auguraba nada bueno.

- Hijo –dijo susurrando fuertemente- tenemos que hablar.

- No hay nada que decir, madre –le dije con la voz rota.

- No Edward, esto es en verdad urgente –dijo ella un poco alterada. Me sorprendió el verla así, ya que por lo general ella era bastante tranquila- Lee esto. –me entregó un papel que llevaba el sello del reino Newton. Una punzada de dolor atravesó mi corazón, pero decidí leer lo que dijese para que mi madre desapareciese rápido y me dejase de nuevo para que me regodeara en la miseria de mi vida.

_Anuncio de la casa Newton,_

_La señora Jane Newton Nioman, soberana del reino Newton, se encuentra desaparecida. Creemos fue secuestrada en mitad de una noche, sacándola de palacio sin que nadie se percatase. Nuestras partidas de búsqueda han sido infructuosas. Pedimos colaboración en los reinos vecinos para encontrarla. _

_Su desolado marido y familiares lo agradecen_

_Atentamente les envía un saludo,_

_Mike Newton, heredero soberano del reino Newton._

Tuve que releer la carta una y otra vez para darme cuenta de lo que estaba leyendo. ¿Mi Jane estaba desaparecida? ¿Había sido secuestrada? No, esto no podía estar pasando… ¿Qué habría sido de ella? Miré a mi madre, desolado, mientras le devolvía la notificación. Sólo ella sabía ahora mismo el dolor que había en mi corazón, y no tardé en arrojarme en sus brazos para que me consolase.

- Hijo, siento que te enteraras así… pero creía que debías saberlo –ella secó mis lágrimas con paciencia, mientras yo intentaba asumir mi pérdida. Quería a Jane a mi lado, pero ahora no sabía ni donde encontrarla…- ¿te importaría explicarme que fue lo que pasó? –miré a mi madre y suspiré. Ya no tenía sentido ocultarle por más tiempo la revelación de los duendes y las hadas…

- Mamá, ella y yo huimos… -comencé a relatar- pero nos vimos inmersos en mitad de una guerra. Jane resultó herida, pero un hada acudió a nuestro rescate. Ella iba inconsciente, yo la llevaba en brazos, y cuando llegamos a un claro del bosque, me apartaron de ella mientras la curaban. Cuando despertó y habló con ellos, se alteró muchísimo, así que me acerqué a ver que ocurría… Todo lo que me dijo era que ellos le habían revelado que su verdadero nombre era Isabella Swan, que la raptaron siendo un bebé. No pudo aceptarlo y cuando yo la llamé por su verdadero nombre, huyó de mí…

- ¿Has dicho Isabella? –Preguntó mi madre- ¿estás seguro de lo que oíste?

- Sí, mamá. Sé que dijeron Isabella, y recordé la historia que tantas veces oí de pequeño sobre la hermana mayor de Ángela. Es ella mamá, ella es Isabella…

- Dios mío, no puede ser cierto –fue lo único que ella atinó a decir, abriendo sus ojos como platos y quedando totalmente pálida.- debemos avisar a Charles y Renny, ellos deberían saber la noticia.

- ¡No puedes hacer eso! –Le grité asustado- tendrías que explicar como te enteraste de la noticia, y no quiero que nadie sepa que yo he estado con Isabella. Tanto el reino Newton como el reino Alatar pondrían precio a mi cabeza, madre.

- Tienes razón, tienes razón –ella se levantó y empezó a andar por toda la habitación, mordiéndose las uñas, nerviosa- pero debemos hacer algo, Edward, no podemos permitir que esto quede así…

- Saldré a buscarla, madre –me puse en pie. Me encontraba animado después de tantos días hundido en la miseria. Tenía que encontrarla…- yo la traeré de vuelta al castillo y, cuando ella esté aquí, iremos al reino Violeta, invocaremos a los duendes y a las hadas, y ellos darán testimonio de que todo lo que te he contado es cierto. Así ella podrá volver a su verdadero hogar…

Mi madre me miró, un poco preocupada. Finalmente se acercó a mí, abrazándome y dejando delicados besos en mi mejilla. Yo le correspondí el abrazo y, después de escasos segundos, nos separamos.

- Déjame que te entregue unas cosas antes de partir –me cogió de la mano, abrió la puerta de mi habitación, y me hizo seguirla por distintos pasillos de palacio- Tienes que prometer que tendrás mucho cuidado, Edward. Lo que quieres hacer es peligroso, pero quiero que sepas que tienes todo mi apoyo. Yo te cubriré para que nadie se extrañe de tu partida, así sólo deberás preocuparte de traer a tu princesa sana y salva. –me sonrió y llegamos al gran salón. Nos dirigimos a la parte de atrás de los tronos, corrió uno de los grandes tapices que había detrás y presiono un ladrillo que había en la pared. Un ruido me sobresaltó, y vi con asombro un cuarto oculto detrás de ellos. Mi madre entró y yo fui detrás de ella.

- ¿Qué es este lugar? –pregunté una vez dentro. No se veía apenas nada, y mi madre encendió un candil que había allí, dando un poco más de iluminación a aquel recinto. Miré a mí alrededor y todo se encontraba lleno de cajas. Mi madre miró pensativa todas y cada una de ellas, hasta que, sin saber porqué, se dirigió a una en concreto. La abrió mientras sonreía.

- ¡Ah, aquí estaba! Mi memoria no me falla nunca –me miró antes de acuclillarse y comenzar a buscar algo de ella. Cogió un par de cosas, se incorporó, y se acercó de nuevo a mi lado- Debes prometerme que cuidarás de todo esto… Te entrego esta espada, que te protegerá cuando la lleves contigo. Cada vez que haya un peligro cerca, ella se iluminará para avisarte de que algo ocurre, y si la lanzas a alguien, aunque no puedas distinguirlo bien, irá directa hacia aquella persona, no hiriéndola de muerte, pero sí dejándola lo suficiente malherida para que tú puedas huir –cogí la espada, sorprendido de su poder. En verdad era hermosa…- Toma también este cuerno. Cuando te encuentres en un peligro extremo, del que temas no salir vencedor, sopla en él y algo o alguien acudirá en tu ayuda. No me preguntes qué ni quién, porque ni yo misma lo comprendo, sólo te digo que no puedes usarlo más que en situaciones límite, porque sino, no funcionará, pero si la situación lo requiere, de alguna forma conseguirás salvarte. –Lo cogí y lo colgué de mi cinturón. En verdad podría resultar útil algo así. Estaba cada vez más impresionado con estas cosas, ¿de dónde habrían salido?- y por último –dijo mi madre, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos- te entrego esta brújula. No es una brújula cualquiera, que sólo apunte al norte. Esta brújula apunta a donde se encuentra aquel objeto que tu corazón desea más que cualquier otra cosa. Úsala para traer de vuelta a Isabella con nosotros…

Miré a mi madre, que se encontraba con lágrimas en los ojos. Me abrazó de nuevo y salimos de aquel cuarto antes de que nadie viese lo que estábamos haciendo. Me cogió de la mano y me acompañó hasta las cuadras, y me ayudó a ensillar mi caballo. Cuando ya lo tenía todo preparado, sacó una bolsita de tela y me la entregó también. La abrí y contenía una gran cantidad de monedas. Lo único que pude hacer fue abrazar de nuevo a mi madre y darle un beso en la mejilla. Daba gracias por tenerla como madre, ya que no podía imaginar a nadie más dulce que ella a mi lado para consolarme y ayudarme como lo estaba haciendo. Subí a mi caballo, preparado para partir, y ella me soltó un suave "Suerte" antes de desaparecer de las cuadras y dirigirse de nuevo a palacio. Yo salí de allí, y decidí ir primero a nuestro claro, para ver si había alguna noticia de Isabella… Tenía que encontrarla, tenía que luchar contra el destino que quería tenernos separados, y conseguir tenerla para siempre, conmigo… a mi lado.

* * *

**Este capítulo nos costó horrores escribirlo... Sentimos ser tan malas, pero les prometo que Mike recibirá lo que se merece ¬¬**

**Por lo menos Bella tuvo el valor de escapar, no creen?**

**Les pido por favor que no nos odien... Si alguien tiene algo que decirnos, ya saben, simplemente denle a la teclita de abajo, donde pone reviews, y nos haran superfelices =)**

**No podré actualizar hasta dentro de una semana o un poco más... Pero si recibo muchos reviews, les prometo que sacaré el tiempo de donde sea para subir el capítulo, porque ya está escrito ^^**

**Besitos**

**_Espero que os haya gustado ^^_**

**_¿Merecemos un review?_**

**Bella SaGa & Carlota Other**


	18. Cap 17: REENCUENTRO

_**Esta historia es un proyecto en conjunto con una gran amiga mía. Ya habíamos escrito antes juntas, pero es la primera vez que usamos los personajes de la saga. Esperamos que os guste y que nos dejeis muchos reviews.**_

_**Besitos para tods, esperamos vuestros comentarios =)**_

**Los personajes no nos pertenecen, sino a la gran Stephenie Meyer. Lo único que es nuestro es la trama y esperamos que os guste.**

**

* * *

**

**-Capítulo 17-**

**-Reencuentro-**

Llegué hasta nuestro claro y al bajarme de mi montura, sentí de nuevo un dolor desgarrador en mi pecho. Tantos y tantos recuerdos venían a mi mente en este lugar… Cada uno más maravilloso que el anterior, y lo que más me dolía era saber que Isabella no estaba a mi lado.

Me aproximé hasta el lugar donde nos dejábamos las cartas, y encontré una para mí… El sobre con mi nombre llevaba la letra de Isabella. Mi corazón latió más rápido de lo normal, y rápidamente abrí el sobre para ver su contenido.

_Mi Romeo,_

_Sé que mi comportamiento fue el de una idiota. No debería haber huido de tu lado. No sabes cuanto me arrepiento de haber huido aquella noche y regresar junto a mi esposo… La noche que pasé a su lado no la olvidaré mientras viva. No entraré en detalles, porque no quiero compartir mi sufrimiento. Lo único que puedo decirte es que no quiero volver a ver a Mike, por lo que he decidido irme para no volver. Y lo que más me duele es saber que nunca más podré estar a tu lado, pero no te merezco. Quizá algún día, el destino quiera que volvamos a vernos, y espero que el dolor se haya ido, por lo menos lo suficiente, para poder recibirte de nuevo en mi vida._

_No corras riesgos, mi amor. Vive la vida de una manera feliz, porque es lo que tú te mereces, aunque no podamos estar juntos._

_Tuya para siempre,_

_Tu Julieta_

De nuevo aparecieron lágrimas por mis ojos, pero esta vez era de felicidad. Ella se encontraba bien, había huido por voluntad propia, no porque la habían secuestrado. Aún así, ella estaba en peligro, porque cualquiera podría aprovecharse de una mujer que viajaba sola, y más embarazada. Intenté pensar que habría pasado aquella noche cuando volvió a su casa. ¿Sería que él le habría pegado? Sólo de pensarlo, una rabia inmensa sacudió todo mi ser. Tenía que encontrarla, y tenía que ser pronto. Ya pensaría después en vengarme de todo aquel que le hubiese hecho daño, pero lo más importante en este momento era volver a tenerla a mi lado.

Subí de nuevo a mi caballo, y saqué la brújula que me había dado mi madre. Lo que más deseaba en este mundo, no sólo con mi corazón, sino con todo mí ser, era encontrar a Isabella y ponerla a salvo. Quería que ella volviera a mi vida. Miré hacia la brújula y después de observar hacia donde apuntaba, salí a galope. "Pronto volveremos a estar juntos, mi vida" fue lo único que pude pensar mientras corría a través del bosque…

* * *

**Bella**

Dos semanas habían pasado desde que había huido de mi vida. No había sido nada fácil, pero algo dentro de mí me decía que las cosas sólo podían mejorar a partir de ahora. Había dado un nombre falso y llevaba ropa de una de las criadas de palacio que había tomado antes de partir, para que nadie dudase sobre mi identidad.

Había caminado durante dos días, hasta que un matrimonio mayor, muy amable, me había recogido en un carro y me habían acercado hasta mi destino, el reino Grandine. Estaba lo suficientemente alejado de todo lo que había conocido como para que nadie pensase en buscarme aquí. Salí a buscar trabajo, y una mujer sintió lastima de mí al verme aparecer con mi maleta y con mi pequeña pancita, que ya empezaba a sobresalir, así que me contrató como lavandera. Era un trabajo duro, todo el día arrodillada lavando telas sin parar, pero no hacia grandes esfuerzos, así que mi pequeño no sufriría ningún daño. También usaba este trabajo para intentar lavar mi alma, la cual había quedado dañada después de lo que Mike había hecho conmigo. Lo encontraba una manera de purificarme, y cuanto más cansada me encontraba, más cerca me sentía de poder lograrlo.

Cuando terminaba, en cuanto desaparecía el sol, me dirigía a una pequeña casita donde me habían alquilado una habitación. Sólo tenía una cama, un pequeño armario donde tenía mis pocas pertenencias y una mesilla con un candil. No necesitaba más para vivir, y además, pasaba todo el día fuera trabajando. Llegaba tan cansada que no me daba tiempo ni a mirar lo que había a mi alrededor, ya que me dormía en cuanto caía sobre la cama. Me encantaba dormir, ya que mis sueños eran tan dulces…

Mis sueños siempre trataban de lo mismo: mi vida junto a Edward. Soñaba como hubiera sido si nuestra huida hubiese salido bien, viviendo quizás en este mismo lugar, estando solo los dos y nuestro pequeño. En alguna ocasión también soñé que yo en verdad era Isabella Swan, que no me habían raptado y podía pasear libremente con Edward en cualquier parte, tal y como hacía con Ángela. Normalmente ese sueño me sobresaltaba y me hacia despertar bruscamente, pero aún así, era tan dulce…

Durante el día, mientras lavaba, pensaba en como hubiera sido mi vida si no me hubieran secuestrado. Creo que había empezado a asumir que mi vida no era tal y como la había vivido, sino que estaba destinada a otra cosa. Estaba destinada a estar junto a Edward, ya que él mismo me comunicó que nuestro padres nos habían comprometido pero, al desaparecer yo, lo comprometieron con mi hermana… sí, tenía una hermana, y eso me hacía sonreír más que cualquier otra cosa. Siempre había querido tener una, y Ángela era tan dulce. Nos habríamos llevado bien, en caso de habernos conocido mejor. Pero todo esto solo eran ensoñaciones mías. Nada de lo que veía en mi mente se haría realidad, porque yo ya no tenía ninguna de mis dos vidas; ni la que había vivido ni la que podría haber sido en caso de que no me hubiesen secuestrado…

* * *

**Edward**

Seguía cabalgando hacia donde mi brújula me guiaba, sin parar, sin pensarlo, solo deseaba encontrarla, tenerla entre mis brazos de nuevo, abrazarla, ver como se encontraba; después de varios días cabalgando sin parar, llegue al Reino Grandine, donde la brújula dejo de funcionar, eso me dio esperanzas de encontrar allí a Isabella.

Pasee por todo el pueblo, sin lograr una pequeña prueba de que ella se encontraba allí, decidí quedarme en el reino alojado por lo menos una temporada, para ver si podía averiguar algo en el reino, de ella, de si había estado aquí, si la habían visto, algo, aunque fuera miserable, pero algo, llegue a una pequeña casa, donde me alquilaron una pequeña habitación con lo básico, una cama, una pequeña mesilla con un candil y un armario. Me tumbe en la cama pensando en por donde empezar a buscarla, este reino no era uno de los mas grandes, pero sin alguna pista podía tirarme demasiado tiempo buscándola, un tiempo del que no disponía.

Después de varios días allí en el reino, me levante con ánimos de seguir con mi búsqueda, uno de los días con más esperanzas que tenía, un pequeño presentimiento ahogaba en mi pecho, salí de la habitación donde me cruce con una chica, chocándome con ella.

-Disculpe mi torpeza-dije amablemente-iba bastante despistado, espero no haberla echo daño con nuestro choque-sonreí amablemente, pero ella seguía con la cabeza cabizbaja y sin apenas mirarme, baje la mirada triste y vi como la sobresalía un pequeño bulto en la tripa y sonreí acordándome de Isabella-Felicidades, veo que esta embarazada, al igual que la persona que busco, mi Julieta, mi amada-dije con tono de tristeza-  
Levanto la mirada, me miro a los ojos, pero sin articular todavía ninguna sola palabra, se la veía con la cara tan sucia y sus ropas, eran harapos, pobre mujer, embarazada y en esas condiciones, seguí mirándola con una leve sonrisa en mi cara, sus ojos eran verdes, un verde profundo que te hacia entrar dentro y no poder salir de ellos, eran…..eran los de mi amada; la levante un poco mas la cara, limpiando con mis manos la suciedad de su cara, ella comenzó a llorar, todavía sin decir nada, seguí limpiándola la cara, hasta que por fin la vi, era ella, mi amada, la abrace con toda mi necesidad, mis ojos empezaron a llorar de una alegría tan grande que nunca antes la había sentido, por fin oí su dulce voz.

-Edward, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Como supiste que estaba aquí?-dijo triste

-Amor tu marido, el desgraciado de Mike mando un comunicado de que habías sido secuestrada y nos pedía ayuda para encontrarte a todos los reinos, pero fui a nuestro claro y vi tu nota-dije agarrando su cara, cuando me acorde de que en la nota me ponía que algo la había echo Mike-tienes que decirme mi amada que te hizo ese asqueroso, yo mismo le matara si hace falta.

-No Edward no hagas nada es peligroso, no quiero que te hagan daño-dijo llorando-no puedo contártelo, no quiero volver a vivirlo, es horrible, asqueroso, me ensucio para toda mi vida-se echo en mis brazos llorando, yo la abrace fuerte sin querer soltarla y furioso con Mike, imaginándome las cosas tan horribles que la tenia que haber echo.

-¿Te toco? ¿Ese desgraciado fue capaz de golpearte?-dije sin soltarla.

-Es algo peor lo que me hizo, me forzó a ser suya Edward-dijo llorando intensamente, como nunca la había oído, la aparte de mí, mirándola.

-Voy a matarle-dije con furia- te juro que le voy a matar, como ha sido capaz de hacerte eso, a ti, a mi amada.

-Edward no cometas locuras por favor, te lo suplico, huí, no me volverá a encontrar, no lo hará-me abrazo besándome dulcemente en los labios, eso hizo que mi furia apaciguara y solo deseara estar con ella.

* * *

**Gente, cambio de planes! Esta tarde me voy de vacaciones, para aprovechar los últimos días antes de los exámenes.**

**Así que he decido subir hoy, para no haceros esperar mucho...**

**De momento, creo que estaré fuera por una semana, aunque es posible que sean dos :S**

**En cuanto vuelva, subiré el siguiente capítulo, de acuerdo?**

**Donde voy no tendré internet... Así que espero que cuando vuelva haya muchos reviews en mi bandeja, así me haréis muy muy feliz =)**

**Si cuando vuelva hay muchos comentarios, haré un esfuerzo y subiré doble, que os parece?**

**Por cierto... la historia va llegando a su fin... Poco falta para el desenlace. Así que espero que os esté gustando, y gracias a todas las que me estais acompañando a lo largo de esta historia, tanto como vuestros reviews, como con vuestras alertas y favoritos =)**

**Que siempre reviso los perfiles de quien me agrega, jeje! Para saber quien está unida a Reinos Mágicos de tal forma como nosotras.**

**Besitos chics, nos vemos pronto! **

**Deseadme felices vacaciones ^^**

**_Espero que os haya gustado ^^_**

**_¿Merecemos un review?_**

**Bella SaGa & Carlota Other**


	19. Cap 18: DESCONOCIDA

_**Esta historia es un proyecto en conjunto con una gran amiga mía. Ya habíamos escrito antes juntas, pero es la primera vez que usamos los personajes de la saga. Esperamos que os guste y que nos dejeis muchos reviews.**_

_**Besitos para tods, esperamos vuestros comentarios =)**_

**Los personajes no nos pertenecen, sino a la gran Stephenie Meyer. Lo único que es nuestro es la trama y esperamos que os guste.**

**

* * *

**

**-Capitulo 18-**

**-Desconocida-**

Vivíamos en distintos cuartos, pero nuestros cuarto es estaban al lado, casi todas las noches ella venia a mi cuarto para poder descansar juntos, mis sueños eran tan alegres, tan emocionantes…viviendo juntos nuestro amor Isabella y yo, ella el tema de su nombre no había dicho nada, por lo que no di mayor importancia, habíamos hablado de viajar hacia mi reino, donde la daría cobijo, aunque mi padre se enfadara y me desterrara, algo tendría que pensar.

Al día siguiente recogimos las pocas cosas que teníamos y nos pusimos en marcha, marchándonos de aquel reino el cual nos había dado cobijo durante nuestra estancia en él, nos dirigíamos a mi reino, donde prometí a mi madre volver, estábamos en las profundidades del bosque cuando él y su caballo nos impidieron el paso, solo estaba él sin su guardia, algo extraño, pero mas fácil de esquivar para poder seguir mi camino con mi amada.

-¿A donde creéis que vais? no dejare que te lleves a mi esposa contigo a ningún lado, maldita sea, ella es mía, ella me pertenece-dijo enfurecido Mike.

-Te equivocas Mike, ella no es de nadie, no es un trofeo el cual ganar, ella es un ángel y no se merecía el trato sucio que la distes-dije mirándole furiosamente- hacerla tuya a la fuerza, eso es de ser un cobarde.  
-No te atrevas a insultarme, porque acabare con tu vida, devuélveme a Jane, como esposo tengo derecho de reclamar lo que es mío-puso su caballo al lado del mío, ofreciendo la mano a Isabella, la agarre de la cintura, para no dejarla ir, si hacia falta lucharía, moriría, pero ella con Mike no volvería.

-No vuelvo avisarte, déjala que vuelva conmigo o tendremos que pelear-dijo Mike sin dejar de ofrecer la mano a Isabella.

-Edward he de irme con él, no podré soportar la idea de que resultes herido o incluso mueras por mi-dijo Isabella mirándome con los ojos vidriosos.

-No, Isabella no lo hagas, no cometas esa estupidez, hazlo por ese bebe que esperas-dije llorando.

-¿Bebe? ¿Un hijo nuestro mi querida Jane?-dijo Mike sonriendo-me haces el mas dichoso.

Mire a Mike con furia y rabia, tenia el valor de creerse que ese bebe había sido engendrado al hacer suya a la fuerza a mi amada, a mi precioso ángel, ese bastardo debía de morir, no podía permitir que ella volviese junto a el y que la volviera hacer eso o algo peor, saque mi espada apuntándole.

-Entonces deseas luchar por ella-dijo Mike riéndose estrepitosamente- deseas luchar para ver quien se lleva el gran trofeo.

-No, quiero luchar para matarte y que no puedas volverla a tocar-me baje del caballo, dejando encima a Isabella- vete lejos con el caballo, cabalga todo lo rápido que puedas.

Mike se bajo de su caballo atándole a un árbol y saco su espada, amenazante, vi como Isabella me miraba encima del caballo y se alejaba con lagrimas en los ojos, yo me acerque a Mike dando a entender que la lucha debía de empezar, movió su espada rápido intentando cortarme en mi pecho, pero conseguí parar el golpe con mi espada, haciéndole un corte en el brazo, la lucha se hacia intensa, dolida, llevábamos un rato y clave mi espada en el estomago de Mike, pero antes de caer muerto me clavo la espada en mi dorsal, profanando un grito desgarrador y cayendo al claro.

**Bella**

Seguía cabalgando cuando oí un grito, su grito, era mi romeo, di media vuelta y me dirigí de nuevo aquel claro, donde los vi a los dos en el suelo, me baje del caballo acercándome corriendo a Edward y tomándole el pulso, todavía seguía vivo, pero su pulso débil, debió llevarle rápido a su reino o moriría, sabia que no estábamos lejos, pero era muy arriesgado, le subí al caballo casi sin entender de donde saque la fuerza para hacerlo y me aleje de aquel sitio todo lo rápido que podía, anocheció y apenas se veía nada, pero no podía o Edward moriría, esa simple idea me atemorizaba, salimos de un bosque profundo cuando vi el reino a los lejos, eso hizo que me animara y siguiera luchando por llegar con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban.

Entramos en el reino llegando al castillo donde entre corriendo y llorando, chillaba dando el aviso de que traía a su príncipe herido de gravedad, salio un hombre rubio alto y una señora de cabellos castaños, muy joven, supuse que eran sus padres, por sus vestimentas.

-¿Qué le sucedió a mi hijo?-dijo el hombre acercándose y cogiendo a Edward en brazos ¿Y que haces tu aquí?-dijo con brusquedad-No queremos problemas con tu reino y el de tu esposo.

Eso hizo que me rindiera totalmente y cayera de rodillas al suelo, llorando desconsoladamente, note unos brazos abrazándome y ayudándome a poner de pie, cuando la vi a ella, la madre de Edward me miraba triste pero tenía una sonrisa leve en la cara.

-No quiero daros problemas, pero vi tan grave a Edward que no podía dejarlo solo, no podía-dije sin dejar de llorar y agarrando todavía a la mujer- estábamos cerca porque veníamos hacia aquí, cuando Mike nos rodeo en el bosque y Edward y Mike se quedaron luchando, volví cuando oí el grito de su hijo, no podía dejarle morir así, es el padre de mi hijo y la persona que amo-derrumbándome totalmente, quedando inconsciente.

Cuando desperté me encontraba en una cama y la mujer de nuevo a mi lado sonriendo, parecía estar feliz de que yo estuviera aquí, me miraba con ojos tan melancólicos y cariñosos que me hizo sentir cómoda, como nunca me había sentido, me hacia sentir un cariño de madre que nunca antes había sentido.

-Por fin despertaste, me tenias asustada, llevas dos días inconsciente-dijo mirándome triste- no sabíamos que mas hacer por ti, además veía esa pequeña barriguita, mi nieto-dijo sonriendo alegremente- debes de cuidarte, quiero tener un nieto fuerte y saludable, a propósito soy Esmeralda, pero llámame Esme, es un placer por fin conocer a Isabella Swan.

-¿Cómo sabes que el bebe que espero es de Edward? ¿Y como sabe lo de Isabella Swan?-dije mirándola asombrada.

-Mi hijo me lo contó todo, por eso te traía al reino, porque le pedí que volviera contigo, quería conocerte a ti y a mi nieto-dijo con una leve sonrisa- conozco desde hace mucho a tus padres y cuando desapareciste su reino se torno en gris, por tu perdida, Ángela tu hermana menor, nunca ha recibido el trato adecuado de tu madre, ya que al perderte a ti, cayo en una inmensa depresión-dijo mirándome- tu eras la elegida para casarte con Edward desde el día de tu nacimiento, pero al desaparecer y querer unir nuestros reinos, se prometió con tu hermana menor.

-Edward, ¿Dónde esta y como se encuentra? necesito verle-dije intentando levantarme de la cama-necesito saber como esta.

-Tranquilízate Isabella, en tu estado alterarte no es bueno, no quiero que vuelvas a desmayarte-me agarro dulcemente del brazo-acompáñame, te llevare junto a él.

La seguí a través de todo el palacio, dejándome guiar por ella. Me encontraba sumamente nerviosa por el hecho de que la madre de Edward supiera tanto sobre nosotros, aunque si él confiaba en ella… Ciertamente, tenía aspecto de ser una gran mujer, y era sumamente cariñosa. Pero aún así, me ponía nerviosa tanta amabilidad. Sería que no estaba acostumbrada. Llegamos a una puerta, ella la miró y después se giró hacia mí.

- Edward está ahí dentro. Os dejaré solos para que estéis más cómodos. –me dijo con una sonrisa. Yo intenté devolvérsela, pero creo que en vez de ello me salió alguna extraña mueca. Le musité un rápido "Gracias" antes de abrir la puerta y entrar.

Cuando pasé a la habitación, me quedé totalmente helada. Edward estaba allí, durmiendo, pero tenía un aspecto muy demacrado… Se encontraba pálido, su rostro ojeroso, con una gran venda en el pecho y otra en la cabeza. Me acerqué hasta él y tomé su mano mientras intentaba controlar mis lágrimas. Desde que estaba embarazada mis hormonas me hacían llorar más de lo acostumbrado en mí, pero no podía evitarlo. Cogí su mano con suavidad y le quité algunos de los cabellos que le caían por la cara. Me quedé mirándolo durante un rato, hasta que vino Esme y me dijo que venía el médico a revisarle. Salí fuera de allí, con los ojos todavía un poco llorosos debido a la preocupación.

- ¿Has comido algo? –me preguntó Esme, mirándome con ojos amorosos.

- No, la verdad es que no. –le contesté con sinceridad- pero tampoco tengo mucha hambre.

- Eso da igual, debes comer, por ti y por tu pequeño, para que se crezca sano y fuerte. –dicho esto, me cogió del brazo con suavidad y me hizo acompañarla hasta la cocina. Una vez allí ella misma me preparó algo, mientras la miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos. ¿Una reina metida en la cocina?

- No hace falta que prepares nada… si la cocinera no está, podemos venir más tarde –le dije para que no se molestara. No quería incomodarla.

- No pasa nada cariño –me contestó, mientras bullía de un lado a otro, buscando los ingredientes para lo que fuese a preparar- hoy la cocinera tiene el día libre, y a mí me encanta bajar a preparar algo de vez en cuando. Me encanta cocinar, aunque esté mal visto que yo lo haga. –Esto me hizo sonrojarme. Parecía que había adivinado mis pensamientos. Ella me miró y lo único que hizo fue sonreír, con aquella sonrisa tan característica de ella: amigable, amable, dulce… Mi madre nunca había sido así.

Después de un rato tenía delante de mí un gran banquete: zumo de naranja, panqueques, bollos de crema, leche, café, cacao… Creí que sería imposible comerme todo eso por mí misma, pero Esme se sentó a mi lado y las dos comimos sin hablar, aunque se trataba de un silencio cómodo, en el que no había la necesidad de romperlo con palabras insulsas. Terminamos de comer con tranquilidad, y nos pusimos entre las dos a recoger todo y a fregar los platos y demás. Cuando ya todo estuvo recogido, subimos de nuevo a la habitación de Edward.

El médico se encontraba todavía en la habitación, así que nos quedamos fuera esperando a que terminase. Estaba cambiándole los vendajes con mucho cuidado, aunque alguna vez oíamos a Edward quejarse, porque probablemente le haría daño. Cuando el médico terminó, salió fuera y le dijo a Esme si podía hablar con ella. Esme me miró, me hizo el gesto de que entrase a la habitación, mientras ella se quedaba hablando con el doctor. Yo no lo dudé ni un momento, así que entré al cuarto, y una vez allí, vi a Edward despierto. Se encontraba mirando por la ventana, levemente incorporado en la cama. Me acerqué a él rápidamente y le abracé, sobresaltándolo.

- ¡Me diste un susto de muerte! –le recriminé, mientras le miraba a los ojos. Él me miró con extrañeza, aunque ignoré aquello.- pensé que no ibas a sobrevivir y yo… yo… -las lágrimas vinieron de nuevo a mis ojos, y volvía a abrazarle. Había estado tan preocupada… Pero Edward, en lugar de devolverme el abrazo, me separó con suavidad de él y, mirándome a los ojos, soltó la frase más dolorosa que había escuchado en mi vida.

- ¿Quién eres? ¿Te conozco?

* * *

**Gente, ya volviii! Al final estuve mas días de vacaciones, simplemente porque estuve en Francia, en casa de la familia de mi novio, por eso no sabia cuando iba a ser la fecha de vuelta...**

**Y creanme en Francia habia muchisimas cosas para ver... Me quede con ganas de irme a vivir alli :P**

**Llegué hace unas horas, deshice mi maleta, y vine rapidamente a subiros el capítulo, tal como prometí.**

**Este fin de semana actualizare de nuevo, e intentare hacerlo bastante a menudo aunque a esta historia solo le quedan 4 capitulos... me da una penita ver que se va a acabar...**

**Y siento muchisimo lo que le pasa a Edward... espero que no me maten :s**

**Les prometo que todo se arreglara.**

**_Espero que os haya gustado ^^_**

**_¿Merecemos un review?_**

**Bella SaGa & Carlota Other**


	20. Cap 19: RENACER

_**Esta historia es un proyecto en conjunto con una gran amiga mía. Ya habíamos escrito antes juntas, pero es la primera vez que usamos los personajes de la saga. Esperamos que os guste y que nos dejeis muchos reviews.**_

_**Besitos para tods, esperamos vuestros comentarios =)**_

**Los personajes no nos pertenecen, sino a la gran Stephenie Meyer. Lo único que es nuestro es la trama y esperamos que os guste.**

**

* * *

**

**-Capítulo 19-**

**-Renacer-**

Los días pasaban lentamente en el castillo. Andaba de un lado a otro, sin vida, sin dejar de pensar en las palabras que Edward me había dicho. Él no me recordaba, no sabía nada sobre mí, y menos aún de nuestro hijo. Todo lo que habíamos pasado, todo lo que habíamos vivido juntos, para él, no existía.

Cansada de deambular sin rumbo, fui de nuevo a mi habitación. Quería irme de allí, escapar a cualquier lugar donde mis recuerdos no me encontrasen, pero Esme no me lo permitió. Me dijo que era su invitada, que me quedara allí ya que dado mi estado y que me estaban buscando, era peligroso salir de palacio. Pero yo ya no tenía nada que hacer allí.

Todos los días pasaba a ver a Edward. Intentaba aprovechar sus horas de sueño para visitarle, y así poder tocarle, hablarle y cogerle la mano, como si nada hubiera pasado. Cuando él despertaba y me veía a su lado, su mirada de incertidumbre, de confusión, hacía que mi corazón se desgarrase lentamente. Así que normalmente iba de noche, me sentaba a su lado, cogía su mano y vigilaba sus sueños. Algunas veces se removía inquieto, pero otras, permanecía sereno y tranquilo toda la noche. Se me hacia sumamente doloroso permanecer ahí, con él, pero pensándolo seriamente, tanto con la cabeza como con el corazón… no quería irme a ningún otro lugar donde no estuviera él a mi lado. Tenía la esperanza de que recuperase la memoria, sorprendiéndome, como siempre hacia, me dijese todas las cosas hermosas que siempre me había dicho, y me recitase mis versos favoritos al oído…

Cuando comenzó a amanecer, vi que Edward se removió suavemente entre las sábanas. Eso sólo significaba que estaba a punto de despertar… así que me levante, como hacia todas las mañanas, para volver de nuevo a la habitación donde dormía. Con mucho cuidado me incliné, y deposité un suave beso en su frente, lo que provocó que terminara de despertar. Me miró, sus ojos muy abiertos, por la sorpresa de verme en esa posición. Me sonrojé tenuemente, aunque no creo que él llegara a percatarse, ya que rápidamente, pero con suavidad, me giré y salí de su habitación. Me hacia tanto daño mirar sus ojos…

* * *

**Edward**

Desperté cuando sentí una suave caricia en mi frente. No hacia falta abrir mis ojos para saber quien era, ya que su olor a fresas me inundó por completo. Sabía que era ella, la chica misteriosa de ojos verdes, pero necesitaba verla de nuevo. Abrí mis ojos de golpe, y la miré. Quedamos conectados unos segundos con la mirada, provocando que ella se sonrojara levemente, pero antes de poder decirle nada, ella se marchó, como hacia siempre. Quise gritarle que esperara, pero antes de darme cuenta, ella ya no estaba en mi cuarto. Intenté ponerme de pie para seguirla, pero la herida de mi costado me tiraba mucho, por lo que acabé de nuevo acostado en la cama, resoplando y recorriéndome un sudor frío por todo el cuerpo debido al dolor. Me quedé tumbado hasta que mi respiración volvió a normalizarse, mirando en dirección al techo, mientras me esforzaba en recordar… Quería saber quien era ella, sabía que había sido alguien importante en mi vida, algo dentro de mí me lo decía, sobre todo la forma en que mi piel reaccionaba en contacto con la suya, esa chispa eléctrica que conseguí alterar hasta la última neurona de mi cuerpo…

El sonido de alguien abriendo la puerta de mi cuarto me sobresaltó. Giré para ver quien había entrado, encontrándome con el doctor, que venía a hacer su revisión diaria. Me quitó los vendajes, el del costado y el de la cabeza, revisó mis heridas, me echó un ungüento para que sanara antes y volvió a vendarlo todo, para que no corriese riesgo de infección. Todavía me dolía bastante y el contacto de su piel en mis heridas provocaba que se me escapasen gemidos debido al dolor. Él me miraba, con ojos de disculpa, pero seguía impasible en su trabajo.

Cuando terminó, se fue, sin decirme una sola palabra, y acto seguido, entró mi madre a la habitación. Buscó algo con la mirada, pero no debió encontrar lo que esperaba, porque la sonrisa que llevaba en su rostro perdió luminosidad. Así que sólo se me acercó, se sentó a mi lado en la cama y me arrulló en sus brazos. Empezó a tararear algunas canciones de cuna y yo notaba como mis ojos se cerraban lentamente. "Todo tiene que salir bien" fue lo último que la escuché decir, antes de perder la conciencia y perderme en el mundo de los sueños.

* * *

**Bella**

Los días pasaban lentamente, simulando semanas. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuanto llevaba en el castillo, pero mi barriga empezaba a sobresalir, impidiendo ocultar por más tiempo mi estado. Ya ni tan siquiera visitaba a Edward, porque no quería que él me viese así.

Había perdido peso, lo que a Esme la preocupaba mucho, insistiéndome en que comiese más, por mí y por el bebé, pero la comida se me hacia insípida en la boca. Nada tenía sabor, nada me motivaba, nada me hacia sonreír. Había perdido la razón de mi existencia, él no sabía quien era yo, y ya nada tenía sentido. Intentaba sobrevivir, y aunque amaba a mi pequeño, que crecía lentamente en mí, no tenía fuerzas para salir adelante.

Pasaba el día en la cama, tumbada, mirando por la ventana, recordando los momentos que pasé junto a Edward: la primera vez que nos vimos, las veces que nos escapábamos para vernos en el bosque, nuestra noche en el claro… las lágrimas caían, sin control, por mi rostro y no podía evitar sentirme tan desgraciada. No dejaba de preguntarme una y otra vez si yo no merecía ser feliz. Mi vida no había sido agradable, mi infancia, desdichada, y mi adolescencia, demasiado controlada. Cuando encuentro al amor de mi vida, descubro que somos enemigos. Cuando por fin nos decidimos a estar juntos, me entero de mi procedencia, y por mi testarudez huí de su lado, lo que provocó la noche con Mike… más lágrimas vinieron a mi rostro al recordar aquella noche. Ahora, por último, para colmo de males, estaba embarazada de él, sí, de mi Edward, pero él no sabía nada sobre mí. No sabía que iba a ser padre, y que este bebé fue fruto del amor más hermoso que pudo sentir jamás una pareja anteriormente. Si tan sólo las cosas hubieran sido un poco diferentes…

Seguí llorando un rato más, hasta que ya no quedaban más lágrimas en mi interior y conseguí calmarme. Volví a mirar por la ventana, hasta que mis párpados poco a poco comenzaron a cerrarse y me dormí, en un sueño intranquilo y poco reparador, como había sido cada noche desde que él me había abandonado…

Me levante de la cama notando un dolor muy fuerte en mi vientre, unos pinchazos desgarradores; la perdida de memoria de Edward me había tenido muy nerviosa, ni siquiera había querido llamar a las hadas y duendes e ir al Reino Violeta a contar la verdad sobre mi identidad. Carlisle y Esme me habían permitido quedarme durante estos últimos siete meses en el reino, con Edward sin memoria y yo con mi embarazo tan avanzado no habían querido avisar a los reyes del Reino Violeta.

Avise a Esme de los dolores y pinchazos y ella aviso de urgencia al medico, nada mas llegar el doctor note como se me humedecían las piernas, rompiendo aguas; me llevaron en brazos hasta mi dormitorio, donde comenzó el parto, notaba cada vez mas dolores y como me iba quedando sin fuerzas, solo empujando para traer a mi pequeño al mundo, cuando oí su primer llanto, mis ojos se fueron cerrando, notando como mi cuerpo sin vida, y oí una voz familiar llamándome, mi ángel.

* * *

**Edward**

Entre en aquella habitación de la que venia el llanto de un niño y las voces del doctor, cuando la vi en la cama tendida y agarre su mano, cerrando los ojos e intentando darla fuerzas, cuando empezaron a pasar imágenes por mi mente; la primera vez que la vi en aquel claro apoyada en el árbol recitando Romeo y Julieta, cuando intentamos fugarnos y huyo, cuando la encontré en el Reino Granadine y volvimos aquí, mi lucha con Mike y la muerte de él con mi herida en el dorsal y la cabeza.¿Como podía haber olvidado a mi amada, mí Julieta?

Agarre fuerte su mano, dándole todos los ánimos que podían transmitirle; habían sacado a mi pequeño de la habitación, ni siquiera había visto su cara. Ahora mismo solo me importaba la vida de mi amada, tenia que luchar por su vida con todas las fuerzas que la quedaban.

-Isabella mi amor-dije entre lagrimas-vive, por favor.

* * *

**Bella**

Empecé a notar como mi cuerpo recuperaba fuerzas poco a poco, oía la voz de Edward, suplicándome que luchara por mi vida, se acordaba de mi, eso hizo que sacara fuerzas para luchar por mi vida, para poder estar con él y mi pequeño bebe, abrí los ojos lentamente; buscando con la mirada a Edward, se encontraba a mi lado.

-Edward,¿y nuestro pequeño? quiero verle- dije con voz temblorosa y sin fuerzas.

-Mi amor le sacaron de la habitación, casi te perdemos, nos distes un susto enorme- dijo sin soltarme la mano.

-Quiero ver a mi pequeño Anthony, por favor-dije con tono suplicante.

-¿Anthony? ¿Se llamara así?- dijo esbozando una sonrisa en su cara.

-Si, me entere que es tu segundo nombre y pensé que era una bonita manera de demostrarte que te amo mas que a nada, ya nació nuestro pequeño-dije alegremente y vi como Edward salía de la habitación y volvía a entrar con nuestro pequeño en sus brazos; acercándose a la cama y poniéndomele en los brazos, se le veía tan hermoso dormido, se parecía mucho a su padre.

-Es hermoso-se me empezaron a caer lagrimas de la emoción de tener a mi pequeño en brazos- se parece muchísimo a ti.

-Me han dicho que tiene tus ojos verdes-dijo Edward sonriendo-esos ojos que me cautivaron.

Me quito el niño de los brazos y al instante caí dormida dejándome descansar; estuve una semana en cama por órdenes del doctor, para recuperarme cuanto antes.

Le levante de la cama, no aguantaba mas allí, baje al gran salón, allí se encontraban todos Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, Edward y Rosalie que tenia a mi pequeño en sus brazos.

-Buenas tardes a todos, espero no llegar tarde para comer, me encuentro con bastante hambre-dije sonriendo.

-Isabella,claro que llegas a tiempo, justo nos iban a servir la comida ahora mismo, pediré que coloquen un cubierto mas-dijo Esme con amabilidad sonriendo- nos alegramos tenerte de vuelta, tanto Edward como el pequeño te echaron de menos.

* * *

**Como prometí, subo durante el fin de semana =)**

**Sé que es un poco cortito, pero tranquilas, que poco a poco llegará el final...**

**Sólo 4 capítulos chicos/as... Estoy muy apenada al ver que esto se acaba. **

**Muchas gracias a todos los que seguís la historia, tanto las que comentais, como aquellos lectores discretos que añaden esta historia entre sus favoritos y alertas... Me encanta cada vez que recibo un correo notificandome que hay un nuevo review, como que alguien ha añadido la historia en sus listas.**

**De verdad, muchas gracias. Esta historia no hubiera sido posible sin el apoyo que recibe de todos vosotros.**

**Muchos besitos. Nos leemos pronto :P**

**_Espero que os haya gustado ^^_**

**_¿Merecemos un review?_**

**Bella SaGa & Carlota Other**


	21. Cap 20: LA VERDAD

_**Esta historia es un proyecto en conjunto con una gran amiga mía. Ya habíamos escrito antes juntas, pero es la primera vez que usamos los personajes de la saga. Esperamos que os guste y que nos dejeis muchos reviews.**_

_**Besitos para tods, esperamos vuestros comentarios =)**_

**Los personajes no nos pertenecen, sino a la gran Stephenie Meyer. Lo único que es nuestro es la trama y esperamos que os guste.**

**

* * *

**

**-Capitulo 20-**

**-La verdad-**

Me senté en la mesa con el pequeño en mis brazos, viendo como estábamos me recordó a una gran familia y eso hizo que mi cara se iluminara con una gran sonrisa, nunca había tenia una gran familia y menos una que me quisiera como lo hacia la familia de Edward, la voz de Carlisle me saco de mis ensoñaciones.

-Hemos pensando Isabella en avisar a las hadas, duendes y a los reyes del Reino Violeta, tus verdaderos padres-dijo sonriendo-si a ti te parece correcto.

-Claro que si-dije sonriendo-llamarme Bella por favor, Isabella me suena demasiado extraño-dije sin perder la sonrisa-me gustaría que toda la verdad saliese de una vez a la luz, además no les avise antes por el estado de Edward-dije perdiendo parte de la sonrisa por los recuerdos de esos meses tan duros.

-Además de conocer a su hija perdida, conocerán a su precioso nieto, se les caerá la baba, sobre todo a Charles-dijo Esme esbozando una sonrisa dulce.

Carlisle se levanto de la mesa para dar aviso de que mandaran cartas a los reyes del Reino Violeta y al Reino de las Hadas y Duendes, seguíamos comiendo cuando nos dieron el aviso de que mañana estarían todos en el reino, por lo que mis nervios empezaron aparecer, tenia miedo de no ser aceptada por mis padres, después de tanto tiempo; Edward noto mi nerviosismo, quitándome al pequeño Anthony de los brazos y entregándosele de nuevo a Rosalie, para salir él y yo a pasear por el jardín, íbamos agarrados de la mano, como dos adolescentes enamorados, había echado tanto de menos estos momentos a su lado, que se me hacia único este momento así, Edward paro en seco atrayéndome hacia el y depositando un dulce beso en mis labios, mis manos se enroscaron en su cuello, besando con pura pasión, cuando note unos pasos detrás de mi.

-Disculpe majestad- dijo una voz masculina girándome y viendo que era aquel chico que acompañaba a Edward en el claro- quería saber si le importaría mucho que saliese a cabalgar a caballo con sus hermanos.

-Emmett, llámame Edward por favor-dijo Edward sonriendo- y claro que no me importa, incluso si Bella quiere les podemos acompañar en su paseo durante un rato- dijo girándose hacia mi y mirándome.

-A mi me parece una idea estupenda-dije sonriendo-además desde que llevo en este reino no he salido del castillo por lo del embarazo, pero Anthony- dije con cara de preocupación.

-Mi madre se quedara con el, nadie le tocara en el castillo, además mi madre esta encantada de ser la abuela de ese pequeño ángel-dijo Edward sonriéndome y calmando mi preocupación.

Salimos a cabalgar, íbamos los cinco riéndonos todo el rato, la verdad que Emmett era muy majo, aunque con tanto músculo daba un poco de pudor, pero todo lo que tenia de grande lo tenia de buena persona y un gran corazón, Rosalie no hacia nada mas que mirarle embobada, sabia que sentía algo por él o eso decía su mirada.

Llegamos a un claro, donde nos paramos a descansar, pero Jasper quería volverá casa y nosotros quedarnos un poco mas allí, por lo que Emmett y Edward se marcharon para acompañarle un trozo de camino y no ir solo, aprovechando la ausencia de los chicos, me dispuse hablar con Rosalie.

-Rosalie, ahora que no están los chicos y puedo hablar mas libremente, me gustaría preguntarte una cosa-dije sonriendo.

-Claro Bella, dime-dijo mirándome extrañada.

-¿Te gusta Emmett verdad?-dije sin dejar de mirarla- tu mirada delata tus sentimientos.

-yo…..yo…si la verdad que si, me gusta desde hace tiempo, pero se que mis padres se negarían por nuestra unión, además de que él ni siquiera se a fijado en mi-dijo sonrojándose y con la mirada triste.

-Rosalie, el amor es libre de sentir y se debe de luchar por él, te lo dice la loca que ha vivido demasiadas aventuras por amo- dije sonriendo- por el amor de tu hermano.

Ella se acerco a mí y me abrazo dulcemente, un abrazo como el de una hermana menor, acogedor y calido, justo llegaron los chicos que nos miraron con una sonrisa en la cara y vi como Emmett miraba a Rosalie cariñosamente.

-¿Qué nos hemos perdido en nuestra ausencia?-dijo Edward sonriente sentándose a mi lado.

-Nada cotilla, todo lo quieres saber-dije riéndome.

Estuvimos allí toda la tarde, hasta que notamos como empezaba a oscurecer y decidimos volver al castillo, donde me di un baño, acosté a mi pequeño Anthony y me despedí de todos, incluso de Edward para irme a mi habitación, mañana seria un día importante en mi vida.

No pude dormir apenas nada en toda la noche de los nervios que sentía en mi cuerpo por el día tan importante e intenso que me esperaba, además de que Anthony no dejaba de llorar como si también él estuviese nervioso, me tumbe en la cama con el pequeño en mis brazos acunándole, cuando vi que Edward entraba por al puerta sigilosamente y se sobresaltaba al verme despierta.

-No pensé que estuvieses despierta mi amor-dijo sonriendo-venia a ver a mi hijo y mi amada y proteger sus sueños.

-Mi amor, gracias por amarme tan intensamente-dije mirándole-no podía dormir de los nervios y creo que a Anthony le pasa lo mismo, no ha parado de llorar.

Edward se acerco a la cama, abrazándome suavemente mientras contemplaba a nuestro hijo, estuvimos mucho rato, hasta que me debí de quedar dormida, porque volví abrir los ojos ya era de día y Anthony estaba en su cuna y Edward había desaparecido de mi habitación.

Me levante de al cama dándome un baño relajante y me vestí, intente no vestirme ni con mucha elegancia ni discretamente, me tenían que ver normal, formal, como una princesa, la verdad que nunca me había encontrado con tantos nervios, tenia miedo de su posible rechazo después de tantos años de perdida.

Llegaron a mi habitación avisándome de que los reyes del Reino Violeta y su hija menor ya habían llegado al igual que las hadas y los duendes, deje a Anthony a cargo del servicio, aun no quería bajarlo, entre en la sala del trono temblando del nerviosismo, todo el mundo se giro hacia mi mirándome; vi a los reyes, mis padres me miraban con los ojos llorosos por lo que me supuse que ya les habían dicho el motivo de haberles llamado a este reino, además de que las hadas y duendes no hacían mas que hablar sobre lo ocurrido, sobre quien en realidad era y yo hay andaba en mitad de la multitud totalmente perdida, sin saber que hacer o que decir; Edward vino hacia mi, abrazándome, calmando mis nervios y susurrándome al oído.

-No estés asustada, se tomaron la noticia con alegría y te quieren todavía-dijo sin dejar de abrazarme

-Hija, hijita querida-dijo Charles acercándose a mi y abrazándome- te buscamos durante tanto tiempo que nunca pensamos en volver a encontrarte- dijo derramando lagrimas, tras el vino Renny y Ángela, las cuales me abrazaron, aunque Renny con mas ímpetu y llorando.

* * *

**Gente, voy a subir todos los capítulos que faltan de una vez. **

**El motivo para hacer esto es que la historia ya está terminada totalmente, y esta semana empiezo los exámenes e, inmediatamente después, comienzo las clases. **

**Así que no voy a tener mucho tiempo para subir los capítulos a pesar de tenerlos terminados.**

**Para no hacerles esperar, he decidido subir los 4 capítulos que faltan de una vez, así no las dejo abandonadas, y me puedo dedicar a estudiar sin sentirme culpable =)**

**_Espero que os haya gustado ^^_**

**_¿Merecemos un review?_**

**Bella SaGa & Carlota Other**


	22. Cap 21: FELICIDAD FRUSTRADA

_**Esta historia es un proyecto en conjunto con una gran amiga mía. Ya habíamos escrito antes juntas, pero es la primera vez que usamos los personajes de la saga. Esperamos que os guste y que nos dejeis muchos reviews.**_

_**Besitos para tods, esperamos vuestros comentarios =)**_

**Los personajes no nos pertenecen, sino a la gran Stephenie Meyer. Lo único que es nuestro es la trama y esperamos que os guste.**

**

* * *

**

**-Capitulo 21-**

**-Felicidad frustrada-**

Allí nos habíamos quedado todos en la gran sala del trono, todos felices, todo se había arreglado y tenia a mi verdadera familia allí junto a mi, me habían aceptado alegremente de nuevo.

Pasaban los días y solo se oían risas en el reino, mis padres estaban encantados con mi relación con Edward al igual que los padres de él, no hacían más que hablar de la boda y andar detrás de los preparativos para que fuese cuanto antes; Edward y yo éramos felices ante tal noticia siempre lo habíamos deseado, era nuestro mayor sueño, además ahora teníamos a nuestro pequeño Anthony para formar una feliz y maravillosa familia.

**3 meses después**

Quedaban apenas unos días para mi boda con mi amado Edward, seria el día mas feliz de mi vida, el mas dichoso; nuestro pequeño seguía creciendo sin poderme creer que estuviese tan bello y fuerte apenas teniendo 4 cortos meses de vida. Alice el hada estaba ayudándome con el vestido, estaba quedando precioso, además de que venia al reino a ver a Jasper el hermano menor de Edward, del cual se había enamorado nada más verle hace tres meses, Rosalie no estaba tan pendiente del vestido por el noviazgo a escondidas con Emmett, aunque sus hermanos les habían pillado.

Alice era encantadora, era ella quien llevaba todo el vestido, zapatos, conjuntos, y además toda la decoración, no me dejaba saber nada al respecto excepto de mi traje y porque tenia que hacerme pruebas con él, estaba mirándome en el espejo, mientras ella me metía un poco el bajo del vestido, cuándo note una gran nausea haciéndome salir corriendo la baño y vomitando, me sentía bastante mareada, por lo que supuse que debía de ser los nervios del casamiento, viéndolo tan cerca, pero una nueva presencia me sobresalto, era Nessi otra hada, venia sonriendo, aun viéndome así en el baño.

-Felicidades bella princesa-dijo sonriendo-espera a su segundo hijo, lo acabamos de saber y vine a informarla.

-¿Un hijo de nuevo?-dije derramando lágrimas por la emoción-dios, un nuevo hijo de mi amado-me levante con cuidado, pidiendo que reunieron a toda mi familia y a la de Edward en el comedor.  
Me quite el vestido de novia, poniéndome algo mas adecuado y cómodo y baje hacia el comedor, sabia que me esperaban con inquietud sobre porque les había reunido allí, y la verdad al entrar y ver sus caras de pánico, yo solo pude sonreír, haciendo que ellos se relajaran.

-Os he pedido que nos reunamos aquí, porque quiero daros una noticia maravillosa-dije sonriendo- acabo de saber que llevo en mi seno un nuevo bebe de Edward y yo, haciéndome la persona mas feliz del mundo.  
Todos empezaron abrazarse y a reírse mostrando la felicidad que sentían ante tremendo noticia, incluso Rosalie y Emmett se dieron un beso dejando en evidencia su relación ante el reino, sus hermanos y yo les mirábamos asombrados, sus padres estaban sorprendidos ante tal escena, aunque lo aceptaron sin problema porque les sonrieron y les felicitaron también.

No quedaba nada para la boda apenas tres días y todo iba genial, los preparativos estaban todos listos, el reino entero estaba decorado para la gran ceremonia, Alice y todas las hadas se habían encargado de ello, dejándolo con un toque totalmente mágico; los invitados que iban llegando se quedaban impresionados por lo bien que estaba todo preparado y decorado, y mis nervios cada vez salían mas a flor de piel, esperando unirme por fin con mi gran amado.

Ya llego el gran día, Alice, Nessi y Rosalie se encontraban conmigo en el cuarto preparándome con el vestido y el peinado para que todo estuviese perfecto, Nessi y Rosalie se lo tomaban con tantas ganas porque seguramente temerían Alice, sonreí antes esa idea, no podía contener mis nervios y todo mi cuerpo temblaba sin poder parar. Las chicas me avisaron de que ya era la hora de que la novia se preparara y entrara hacia el altar, me coloque agarrada del brazo de Charles y empezamos a caminar hacia el altar donde Edward me esperaba con su inmensa y preciosa sonrisa, la gente sonreía y hablaba de lo bonito que era mi vestido, creo que me centre en eso para poder tranquilizarme algo; llegamos al altar donde Charles me dejo al lado de Edward, que me agarro la mano dulcemente dándome todo su apoyo y energía. La ceremonia empezó, Edward dijo ese gran si que resonó en mi con toda su energía y fuerza y el mío sonó claro y sin duda, nada mas convertirnos en marido y mujer nuestra bonita ceremonia se vio frustrada, por un grito de un criado.

-El Reino Violeta esta ardiendo en llamas, me acaban de informar, apenas queda nada del reino-dijo gritando y cada vez mas asustado, mis padres se miraron alarmados y asustados, decidieron prepararse y salir hacia el reino, Carlisle, Emmett, Edward y Jasper acompañarían a nuestros padres mientras que mi hermana y yo nos quedábamos aquí en el Reino Linzzer esperándoles.

Nada más irse subí a mi cuarto, a cambiarme de ropa, sabia que estaría tranquila porque Anthony se encontraba con Esme, me puse un vestido algo más cómodo, pero sentí que alguien me tapaba por detrás y se me cerraban los ojos...

Desperté y no sabía dónde estaba. Lo último que recordaba era que estaba en mi cuarto y me había cambiado de ropa, un poco alterada por la noticia del incendio. Miré a mí alrededor, y vi con horror que me encontraba en una minúscula habitación, sin ventanas, sólo con una cama y un lavabo. Fui hacia la puerta, y comencé a golpearla con fuerza, gritando. Lo único que quería era salir de allí y volver con mi familia...  
Oí un ruido de llaves. Alguien se acercaba. Así que volví a golpear la puerta con más fuerza, para llamar la atención de quien quiera que viniese. Volví a oír el ruido de las llaves, pero esta vez, en la cerradura de la habitación, así que me hice para atrás, a la espera de ver quien estaba al otro lado. Cuando se abrió la puerta, entró un hombre, rubio, alto, y con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Quién eres? -le pregunté, con cierto rastro de temor en mi voz.

-Vaya, vaya... así que por fin despertaste, cuñadita -dijo él. ¿Cuñadita? ¿De qué estaba hablando? Al ver mi cara de desconcierto, comenzó a reír y se acercó a mí. - No sabes quien soy, ¿verdad? Soy el hermano de Mike – mi cara cambió de color al oír aquello. Había oído hablar de Alec, el hermano de Mike que estudiaba en el extranjero, pero que por una disputa familiar nunca había vuelto a casa junto a sus padres – veo que has oído hablar de mí – volvió a reír y siguió acercándose, mientras que por mi parte, caminaba hacia atrás, intentando poner la mayor distancia posible entre los dos. Cuando topé con la pared, me quede pegada a ella, mientras con horror veía como se puso frente a mí. Cogió mi mano con suavidad y se la acercó a sus labios, dejando un leve beso en ella.  
-¿Qué es lo que quieres? -atiné a preguntar, aunque se me entrecortaba la voz a causa del miedo.

-Quiero recuperar a la familia, y tú eres parte de ella, Jane -acercó su rostro al mío, provocando que comenzara a temblar involuntariamente – me enviaron una carta mis padres, notificándome de la muerte de mi hermano y tu repentina desaparición. Cuál no sería mi sorpresa al volver y encontrarme con que te habías casado con el traidor que mató a Mike. ¿Cómo pudiste? - la olor de su aliento tan cerca de mi cara me provocaba nauseas, y estaba haciendo todo lo posible por no vomitarle encima. No me atrevía a moverme por miedo a su reacción.

-Yo... yo no soy Jane. Nunca he sido Jane. - me miró, sorprendido, pero se quedó callado, esperando que continuase – mi nombre es Bella Swan, princesa del reino Linzzer, y mi marido, Edward, vendrá a por mí antes de lo que imaginas -cuando dije todo esto, me quedé muda, pensando si no habría hablado de más, y de donde habría sacado el valor suficiente para hacerlo.

-¿Con que... Edward? -dijo Alec- no creo que te encuentre ricura, ni siquiera sabes donde estamos... ¿cómo podría localizarte? - una sonrisa invadió su cara, al ver mi expresión abatida. Tenía razón, no podría encontrarme, porque ni yo misma sabía donde estaba...- te quedarás conmigo, porque es tu deber. Te convertirás en mi esposa, y ambos reinaremos Alatar y Newton juntos... - se acercó con intención de besarme, pero aparté el rostro y comencé a llorar. El bufó y sin decir nada más, se apartó de mí. Se dirigió a la puerta y salió, cerrando de nuevo con llave, dejándome sola de nuevo en aquel zulo. Caí de rodillas, mientras las lágrimas caían por mi rostro. Lo único que podía pensar era en Edward, en Anthony, en mi pequeña familia...

* * *

**Edward**

Bella tardaba mucho en cambiarse de ropa, así que subí para ver como se encontraba. Pensé que a lo mejor se encontraba mareada, debido a su estado. No me gustaba dejarla mucho tiempo sola por si algo le sucedía. Toqué a la puerta de la habitación, pero nadie contestó. Intenté abrir, pero estaba cerrada con llave. Al final, pateé la puerta hasta que la abrí a la fuerza, y cuando entré, no había nadie allí. Comencé a gritar su nombre, buscándola por todas partes: en la propia habitación, en el baño, en el vestidor... nada, se había ido y no había dejado ningún rastro. Entonces, vi una nota en el espejo del tocador. Corrí hacia él, y la cogí. Sentí como todo mi mundo se venía abajo.

"_Nunca ha sido tuya, así que no puedes lamentar perder algo que nunca has tenido.  
Newton."_

Grité de dolor. Se habían llevado a Bella. Pero me extrañaba la firma en la carta. No podía ser él, yo le había matado, de eso estaba seguro. Miré la nota, una y otra vez, intentando encontrar alguna pista sobre el paradero de mi amada. De pronto irrumpió Ángela en la habitación.

-Edward, ¿qué pasa? -no podía ni hablar, así que solo le tendí la nota, esperando que entendiera. Después de leerla varias veces, tal y como hice yo, me miró sorprendida y me abrazó, para consolarme. No le devolví el abrazo, tenso como estaba, mientras en mi cabeza no dejaba de pensar una y otra vez en como encontrarla y traerla de nuevo a mi lado. Finalmente Ángela se separó de mí y me miró directamente a los ojos.

-¿Qué hombres quedan aquí, que no se hayan ido al reino Violeta a sofocar el incendio? -le pregunté, decidido a salir en su busca, llevándome a algunos soldados por si se presentaban problemas.

-No se exactamente cuantos habrá, pero seguro que unos cuantos. A mis padres no les gusta dejar el reino descuidado cuando ellos no se encuentran en él.

-Bien. Llévame junto a ellos. Necesitaré ayuda para traer a tu hermana de vuelta. - cogí su mano y ella me guió hasta fuera del castillo, y nos dirigimos a una gran casa de piedra. Entramos y allí había alrededor de 20 hombres.

-Escuchadme -dije con voz fuerte. No podía dejarme ver débil, necesitaba ser fuerte para salvar a mi Bella- han secuestrado a la princesa Bella. Necesito que algunos de vosotros me acompañéis a rescatarla y traerla de nuevo a su hogar. No os necesitaré a todos, por lo que algunos de vosotros os quedareis aquí, para vigilar el reino, y a la princesa Ángela, para que nada malo ocurra en nuestra ausencia.¿Algún voluntario? - todos levantaron la mano, lo cual me emocionó. Todos estaban dispuestos a salir en busca de su princesa. - A ver, creo que con la mitad de vosotros será suficiente. Decidid quien viene y quien se queda, y prepararos para el viaje. Partiremos mañana al amanecer.

Salí de allí junto a Ángela de nuevo, para volver a palacio y prepararme también todo lo necesario para mi partida. Llevaría todo lo que me dio mi madre para la vez anterior que fui a buscarla, y necesitaba comida para varios días. Fui a la cocina, para que nos prepararan todo lo necesario.

Esa noche casi no pude dormir. Contaba cada minuto, cada segundo que faltaba para ir tras mi Bella. Miraba mi brújula una y otra vez, atento a la dirección que marcaba. Sabía que no me fallaría, igual que no me falló la última vez. Encontraría a Bella y la traería de vuelta, de eso estaba seguro. Lucharía y pondría mi vida en esta empresa, porque sin ella, yo no tenía vida. Finalmente me dormí, pensando en lo mucho que la echaba de menos y en nuestra noche de bodas frustrada. Mataría al que la había separado de mí, lo juro, como que me llamo Edward Cullen...

* * *

**Como dije, aquí está el siguiente capítulo.**

**Sólo quedan 2...**

**_Espero que os haya gustado ^^_**

**_¿Merecemos un review?_**

**Bella SaGa & Carlota Other**


	23. Cap 22: LUCHA FINAL

_**Esta historia es un proyecto en conjunto con una gran amiga mía. Ya habíamos escrito antes juntas, pero es la primera vez que usamos los personajes de la saga. Esperamos que os guste y que nos dejeis muchos reviews.**_

_**Besitos para tods, esperamos vuestros comentarios =)**_

**Los personajes no nos pertenecen, sino a la gran Stephenie Meyer. Lo único que es nuestro es la trama y esperamos que os guste.**

**

* * *

**

**-Capítulo 22-**

**-Lucha final-**

Cuando el sol salió aquella mañana ya estaba más que preparado. Me encontraba impaciente por salir, pero tenía que esperar a los soldados. Si por mí hubiera sido, hubiera salido aquella misma noche. Pero necesitaba la ayuda de los chicos, no podía hacer esto solo. No sabía quien se había llevado a Bella, y no podía cometer la locura de lanzarme a la aventura solo. Seguía rondándome una y otra vez el nombre de Newton en la cabeza, pero Mike no pudo ser. Sospechaba de sus padres, pero la brújula no apuntaba en dirección a su reino, y tenía noticias de que ellos se encontraban allí. No podía dejar de darle vueltas a la cabeza, pero no se me ocurría nada. Tal vez todo fuese una coincidencia…

Al salir los primeros rayos de luz, bajé a las cuadras, ensillé mi caballo y esperé en la puerta. Los soldados no se tardaron mucho en llegar, así que pudimos partir temprano. Fuimos a galope, sin parar a comer ni a beber, siguiendo el camino que marcaba mi brújula, mientras notaba que los soldados me miraban como si estuviera completamente loco, aunque no comentaban nada.

Después de varias horas cabalgando, llegamos a una zona del bosque, escondida, donde se encontraba un viejo castillo de piedra en ruinas. Consulté mi brújula una y otra vez, por si era un error. Pero no había fallo posible, la brújula señalaba al edificio parcialmente derruido. Mi Bella estaba ahí dentro. Les hice unas señas a los soldados, para alejarnos un poco de allí, y así poder organizarnos tranquilamente.

Yo entraría por Bella, seguido de unos cuantos hombres. Otros, se quedarían en la entrada, vigilando por si aparecía alguien o, en caso de escuchar embrollo, nos siguieran rápidamente para ayudarnos en la posible lucha que se nos pudiera presentar. Dicho esto, nos dirigimos directamente al castillo. Yo seguía a mi brújula, que nos guió hasta uno de los torreones del edificio. Entramos y de golpe la oí. Gritaba y chillaba, pero era ella, ella estaba ahí.

- Alec, ¡sácame de aquí! No quiero estar contigo, al igual que no quise estar con tu hermano. Te ordeno que me saques de aquí – gritaba sin cesar mi amada – cuando Edward llegue, juro por dios que le voy a decir que te mate y me entregue tu cabeza en una bandeja. – me acerqué a la puerta de donde provenía su voz y con la ayuda de los hombres que me acompañaban, la tiramos abajo. Bella estaba allí, llorosa, asustada de ver la puerta tirada, pero en cuanto me vio, una sonrisa iluminó su rostro y se arrojó a mis brazos.

- Bella… mi Bella… -susurré a su oído, acariciándole la espalda, mientras ella sollozaba, aliviada por verme.

- Edward, he pasado tanto miedo…

- ¿Quién ha sido Bella? ¿Quién te ha hecho esto? – le pregunté.

- Ha sido Alec, él me trajo. –Dijo ella, mientras miraba hacia todos lados, nerviosa- por favor Edward, vámonos, sácame de aquí cuanto antes… -un ruido nos sobresaltó, y Bella se escondió rápidamente en mi espalda.

- ¿Qué es lo que tenemos aquí? – preguntó un chico rubio que acababa de llegar, seguido por una legión de soldados. Me quedé pálido al ver la cantidad de hombres que le seguían… - Veo que tenías razón, Jane. Tu… Edward – soltó mi nombre como si lo escupiera – ha venido a sacarte de aquí… aunque creo que se va a quedar aquí, para siempre… dándole de comer a los buitres – comenzó a reír, soltando una risa socarrona y fuerte, que no hacia más que enfadarme cada vez más.

El tal Alec entró de pronto a la habitación, cogiendo a Bella fuertemente del brazo y apartándola de mí. Intenté evitarlo, pero todos los soldados que iban con él se nos tiraron encima y tuve que ponerme a luchar para salvar mi vida. Bella gritaba mientras Alec se la llevaba, por mitad de aquel tumulto, y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Intenté llamar a los soldados que habían quedado en la puerta, pero a través de una ventana, vi con horror que los habían matado a todos. Y ahí estábamos, a punto de morir, solos, sin ningún tipo de ayuda… Entonces recordé el cuerno, mi cuerno, y corrí escaleras arriba, hasta meterme de nuevo en la habitación donde se encontraba Bella. En cuanto me vi libre de manejar mi espada, lo saqué y soplé, una, dos, tres veces. Esperaba que en verdad fuera efectivo…

Volví a salir y me dirigí al centro de todo aquel jaleo, empuñando mi espada, hundiéndola en la carne de aquella gente, una y otra vez. Me sentía mal, no me gustaban las batallas, pero era ellos o yo, y lo único que quería era que todo acabara cuanto antes, para salir en busca de Bella. Me daba terror pensar en lo que aquel mal nacido podía hacerle.

De pronto, una luz cegadora iluminó todo, haciendo que la lucha se detuviese durante unos instantes. Entonces, entraron elfos, duendes y hadas por todas partes. Reconocí a Alice, Reneesme, y a algunos de los duendes que nos habían ayudado a Bella y a mí hace algún tiempo. Todos venían con cara de malas pulgas, y se lanzaron directamente a la batalla. Los soldados de Alec se encontraban desconcertados, pero sin perder un minuto, se pusieron a luchar de nuevo.

Las hadas cegaban a los soldados, los duendes los inmovilizaban con hechizos, y los elfos lanzaban flechas que se clavaban con una puntería asombrosa en rodillas, manos y brazos a quien fuesen dirigidas. Observé que la intención de ellos no era la de matar a nadie, sino herirlos lo suficiente como para detener esta locura, pero de una forma en la que luego sería fácil que se recuperaran. Admiré eso en ellos, su amor a la vida, y el respeto que le tenían. Cuando todo parecía terminar, los pocos soldados que quedaban ilesos se rindieron, viendo la suerte que habían corrido sus compañeros, dejándonos vía libre para salir de allí.

Alice se acercó a mi lado y me miró fijamente, como no atreviéndose a preguntar que había pasado.

- Es Bella, Alice –le contesté antes de que ella se atreviese a decir con palabras lo que con sus ojos me expresaba – la habían secuestrado, y cuando vine a rescatarla, todo resultó ser una encerrona. Cuando parecía que todo había quedado un susto, apareció Alec, con una legión de soldados, y se fue de nuevo junto a ella mientras nosotros nos encontramos así, en medio de esta guerra sin pies ni cabeza.

- Tranquilo Edward, no te agobies. Ahora lo que necesitamos saber es, ¿dónde está Bella?

Iba a sacar mi brújula del bolsillo para indicarle el camino… pero no estaba ahí. Inmediatamente me puse nervioso y paseé de un lado a otro intentando encontrarla. Cuando por fin lo hice, quedé horrorizado. Estaba en el suelo, pisoteada, destrozada… ni siquiera estaba la aguja allí cerca, para intentar repararla. Entonces, fue cuando caí en la cuenta, haciendo que me quedara completamente inmóvil, por los nervios, de la pregunta que había hecho Alice…

"¿dónde está Bella?"

Esa pregunta me atormentaba rondando todo el rato por mi mente, sin saber que hacer, por donde empezar la búsqueda, a quien mas avisar, por mi culpa, habían matado a muchos de los hombres que me acompañaban y otros tantos se encontraban en esa habitación malheridos, las hadas, duendes y elfos, curaban a los heridos, pero por los muertos nada se podía hacer ya, eso me hizo desplomarme al suelo, lleno de dolor, por la impotencia del momento, mi brújula había sido destruida y ya no tenia nada por donde empezar la nueva búsqueda de mi amada.

Alice y Reneesme se acercaron a mí abrazándome, mientras oía como Carso y Jacob hablaban a mis soldados de un plan de búsqueda, de estar todos unidos para ser mas fuertes, mis palabras no salían de mi boca, estaba totalmente rígido notando los brazos de Alice y Reneesme dándome fuerzas, que ya apenas me quedaban. Pero un pinchazo en el corazón por la falta de mi esposa hizo que reaccionara, que me levantara y me girara a todos bruscamente.

-No se por donde comenzar la búsqueda, pero debo encontrar a mi esposa, no puedo permitir que este mas tiempo que Alec, a saber que salvajadas la hará y ella espera un hijo-dije firmemente- os necesitare a todos, pero entiendo que queráis volver al reino después de lo ocurrido con vuestros compañeros- pero nadie se movió de donde estaban, mostrándome así, que me seguirían.  
Salimos de aquel castillo en ruinas y nos dirigimos al bosque que había al lado, pudiendo seguir el rastro de algo, íbamos mirando a todos los sitios, hasta que vi un trozo del vestido de Bella, de mi amada esposa, me acerque cogiendole, era un trozo pequeñísimo, seguí al galope viendo mas trozos, ella nos estaba dejando un rastro para poder encontrarla, saber donde se encontraba, seguimos galopando siguiendo su rastro, sin detenernos para nada, hasta que comenzamos a oír alboroto en el bosque, provenía de un claro; allí se encontraba ella con todos los hombres de Alec y él.

Nos fuimos acercando sigilosamente al claro sin acercarnos demasiado para que no notaran nuestra presencia, hasta elaborar un plan y saber como salvarla, vi que la tenia amarrada a un árbol, tenia mala cara y en su estado debía estar mas débil aun, eso hizo que me ardiera el cuerpo, deseando salir y matarla por lo que la estaba haciendo a mi esposa; pero las hadas, duendes y elfos tenían una mejor idea y así no tener que matar a nadie al menos que fuera para salvar la vida de uno mismo. Pararían el tiempo excepto para nosotros, nos daría tiempo de coger a Bella y sacarla de allí, lesionaríamos a los hombres para que no pudiesen moverse como lo habíamos echo con los que habíamos dejado en la torre de aquel castillo, no eran muchos, pero los suficientes para poder matarnos a todos y Alec, quería matarle, necesitaba matarle para asegurarme de que no la volviera a tocar, de que nos dejaría en paz.

-Sabemos que deseas matar a Alec y si de verdad es lo que quieres, podrás, pero en una lucha igualada, el tiempo no se parara para él tampoco solo para sus hombres y los tuyos, mientras nosotros rescatamos a la princesa Isabella- dijo Carso muy serio mirándome.

-No le tengo miedo, me gustaría que fuese igualada, no seria justo que no pudiera defenderse-dije mirando hacia el claro- solo quiero pediros un favor, la última vez que luche olvide quien era, de donde provenía y a ella, esta vez no me dejéis olvidarla, por favor-dije mirándoles suplicantes.

Se dispusieron a parar el tiempo, cuando lo hicieron, entre en aquel claro seguro de mi mismo y con precaución para que al verme no la tomara a ella, como amenaza, le di un pequeño toque en la espalda haciendo que se volteara y le di un puñetazo en la cara, que hizo que se cayese al suelo sangrando por la boca, me miraba con odio y rabia, cuando giro su vista hacia el árbol donde había atado a Bella, lo encontró vacío.  
-Maldito seas Edward Cullen, me distes para despistarme y que tus amiguitos robaran a tu amada, la cual me pertenece-dijo levantándose del suelo.

-A ti solo te pertenece la muerte- dije sacando mi espada- ella no es de tu propiedad, por el simple echo de que Isabella Swan, princesa y próxima gobernadora del Reino Violeta- dije cada vez mas seguro, moviendo mi espada hacia él.

Él saco su espada, haciéndonos empezar la lucha, estábamos bastantes igualados, Alec luchaba mucho mejor que su hermano, además de saber manejar la espada, me costaba poder dar un golpe que no fuera en su arma, hasta que no se porque pude clavarle la espada en el costado, haciendo que cayese al suelo de nuevo, pero esta vez para morir allí.

* * *

**Aquí tenéis el siguiente.**

**Solo falta 1...**

**_Espero que os haya gustado ^^_**

**_¿Merecemos un review?_**

**Bella SaGa & Carlota Other**


	24. Cap 23: GRAN PERDIDA Fin

_**Esta historia es un proyecto en conjunto con una gran amiga mía. Ya habíamos escrito antes juntas, pero es la primera vez que usamos los personajes de la saga. Esperamos que os guste y que nos dejeis muchos reviews.**_

_**Besitos para tods, esperamos vuestros comentarios =)**_

**Los personajes no nos pertenecen, sino a la gran Stephenie Meyer. Lo único que es nuestro es la trama y esperamos que os guste.**

**

* * *

**

**-Capitulo 23-**

**-Gran pérdida-**

**Bella**

Me acerque a Edward abrazándole, necesitaba sentirle cerca de mi, saber que esta vez no había sufrido ni una herida, estaba perfecto excepto una pequeña herida en su brazo de la cual salía sangre, pero Alice se acerco curándosela, dejándola cerrada, como si ahí nunca hubiese habido una herida. Nos dirigimos al reino de Edward, Linzzer, esperando noticias sobre mi reino y sobre mis padres.

El camino se hizo un poco largo, me notaba cansada y adormecida, pero al llegar al reino Linzzer la noticia que me dieron fue como una flecha atravesando mi alma, mis padres habrían muerto en la lucha en su reino, además de quedar muy poco del Reino Violeta, mi hermana se echo en mis brazos llorando, demostrando su gran dolor por la perdida de nuestros padres, yo la abrace dándola todo el apoyo que podía darla, ya que mi estado tampoco era extremadamente bueno.

Yo era la encargada de ir al Reino Violeta y reinarle, intentando volver a construirle y que la paz volviera a reinar allí como lo había echo hasta hace unas semanas; Edward, Anthony y Ángela me acompañarían al igual que Emmett para protegernos de lo que pudiese aparecer, cuando llegue al reino mi alma cayo rota al suelo, ver, los restos que había dejado el fuego, los miles de muertos que había, los pocos soldados intentando ayudar a los supervivientes, entre en el castillo, él cual era el que estaba en mejor estado, mandando llamar a todos los sirvientes y soldados y pedirles que organizaran el castillo para poder atender a todos los heridos y dar resguardo a los supervivientes hasta que el reino fuera reconstruido; tanto sirvientes, soldados como Edward, Emmett y Ángela se pusieron enseguida a reconstruir las casas del reino y a preparar un cementerio donde enterrar a todos los muertos, para que pudiesen descansar en paz y no dejarles demasiado tiempo al aire libre y poder rondar una gran enfermedad por el reino, a mi no me dejaban hacer nada por mi embarazo, aunque no estaba apenas avanzado, el otro tuvo complicaciones y querían que con este tuviese el mayor descanso.

No podía estar parada viendo como gente en mi reino gritaba y lloraba del dolor de sus heridas y por las perdidas de muchos de sus familiares; vi a un niño al lado de una mujer llorándola con una tristeza que nunca antes había visto, supuse que era su madre, cuando la llamo mama y la pido que luchara por su vida para no dejarle solo en este mundo tan cruel, me acerque a él con paso tranquilo y sosegado, abrazándole, dándole todo mi apoyo e intentando calmar sus lagrimas.  
-Tu madre se pondrá bien, intentare todo para que sobreviva y no te quedes solo- dije sin soltarle llorando.

-No quiero también perder a mi madre por esos atacantes, hicieron cosas horribles- dijo sin apartarse de mi y llorando cada vez mas profundamente.

Llame al medico con una gran urgencia para que mirara a esa mujer, pero la noticia de que estaba muerta solo hizo que el niño empeorara su estado, sus lágrimas cada vez eran mas abundantes; le cogi en brazos subiéndole a mi cuarto, para que viese como se llevaban a su madre a la morgue y así poder darle un baño caliente y que se tranquilizara algo.  
-No se tu nombre, pequeño- dije bañándole dulcemente y con cuidado.

-Me llamo Aro majestad- dijo en el agua y sin dejar de llorar.

-No me llames majestad, soy Bella-dije sacándole del agua y secándole, poniéndole ropas limpias y tumbándole en la cama, mientras yo me sentaba a su lado-Aro no quiero que te quedes solo en este mundo y menos porque no es seguro, un niño tan pequeño no puede andar solo por ahí, a saber que podrían hacerte, por lo que te propongo algo-dije mirándole tiernamente.

-Si, dígame Bella-dijo sin moverse apenas unos centímetros de la cama.

-Me gustaría que te quedaras conmigo, mi esposo, mi hijo y mi hermana aquí en el reino y que fueras nuestro hijo adoptivo, se que tienes unos papas, no intento que los olvides- dije temblorosa de su reacción- solo que estés a salvo con nosotros.

-Yo no quiero olvidar a mis papas, pero si que quiero quedarme con vosotros- dijo abrazándome y haciendo que mis lagrimas saliesen llenas de felicidad.

Los meses iban pasando. La reconstrucción del reino avanzaba a pasos agigantados, ya que todos y cada uno de sus habitantes, incluyendo mi pequeña familia, ponía de su parte. Yo me encontraba en reposo permanente, ya que mi prominente barriga me impedía moverme con agilidad, además de que tanto Edward como Ángela no me dejaban ocuparme de lo más mínimo para evitar que me estresase y que algo pudiera sucederle al bebé.

Paseaba por las calles del reino, viendo las nuevas casas que habían levantado y como poco a poco la vida volvía a la normalidad en cada barrio. Las gentes de por allí, felices, paseaban al igual que yo, y hacían sus labores entre conversaciones y risas. Los niños jugaban en los parques, y yo no podía evitar sentirme dichosa. Todo esto se había llevado a cabo desde que yo me ocupaba del reino, y me alegraba ver que todo era como debía ser. Paz y tranquilidad se extendía por todos los confines del reino.

Cuando pasé por el mirador, volví a sonreír. No pude evitar recordar la triple boda que habíamos tenido tan solo unas semanas atrás. Nuestra pequeña familia se hacia cada vez más y más grande… Alice, el hada, se había casado con Jasper, ante la sorpresa, pero aceptación, de todos. Rosalie se había casado con Emmet, ya que a pesar de ser plebeyo, había demostrado su valía con creces, y tanto Esme como Carlisle le habían aceptado como a uno más en su casa al enterarse de la noticia de que su hija se había enamorado de él. Y por último, los pequeños duendes, Nessie y Jacob, se habían unido en la multitudinaria ceremonia, ya que querían estar unidos por todo tipo de rituales, tanto de los duendes como humanos.

Había sido una ceremonia sencilla, pero no por eso dejó de ser hermosa. Se casaron en los jardines del palacio, donde habíamos instalado un pequeño mirador. Vinieron todos y cada uno de los habitantes de ambos reinos, más una legión de hadas, elfos y duendes. Todos querían estar presentes ese día, para desearle suerte a cada pareja. Ese día pude comprobar lo unida que estaba la gente, ya que a pesar del agotamiento de la reconstrucción, nadie quiso perderse la ceremonia. Comprobé que a pesar de todas las desgracias que nos habían sucedido, siempre había una ventana abierta a la felicidad. Después de la misa, que había sido corta, pero emotiva, nos dirigimos al banquete. Mirases a donde mirases, solo veías a cabezas y más cabezas por uno y otro lado. Todo el mundo charlaba, reía, como si nada malo hubiese sucedido nunca, como si nada malo pudiese suceder…

Y aquí me encontraba, feliz y dichosa por haber recuperado mi vida, la que tenía que haber vivido desde un principio.

* * *

**Genteee, ya sí se acabó TT_TT**

**Sé que el final no es gran cosa, pero en su momento nos pareció bien dejarlo así, porque ya bastante nos había alargado con la historia, como para intentar añadir algo más.**

**No sé si habrá epílogo, de momento no lo tenemos en mente, pero quien sabe lo que podría pasar por nuestras locas cabezas ^^**

**Muchas gracias, pero muchísimas, a todas las que habéis estado ahí, tanto como con vuestros comentarios, como agregando la historia en favoritos y alertas. Como ya comenté en algún capítulo anterior, no os podeis imaginar la ilusion que nos hace ver los correos sobre ustedes...**

**Sólo queda decirles que hasta siempre, y que espero que nos sigamos leyendo por aquí.**

**Por cierto, si van a mi perfil, verán mi otra historia, amigos enfrentados. Llevo tiempo sin actualizar, porque veo que la gente realmente no se interesa en ella, pero si alguien quiere que la continue, no tiene nada más que hacer click al botoncito y decirmelo, que yo encantada, saco un hueco y la sigo =)**

**Mi amiga Carlota y yo estamos subiendo una historia nueva también, que se llama "Resurgiendo de mis cenizas", pero como es todo totalmente de nuestra invención, lo estamos haciendo en un blog. Aquí les dejo el link (ya saben, sin espacios), para ver si alguien le interesa echar un vistazo.**

http:/ resurgiendo- de-mis-cenizas. blogspot .com

**Saludos a todos y todas, y de verdad, ha sido un placer.**

**Espero que nos leamos pronto.**

**Saludos ^^**

**_Espero que os haya gustado ^^_**

**_¿Merecemos un review?_**

**Bella SaGa & Carlota Other**


End file.
